All The Way
by ManarInMoon
Summary: "I...don't know what year it is...I was told two hundred had passed as I was locked in that vault. They killed my husband, took my son, and I've been looking for him. I have to find him...That was the plan...but falling for you wasn't...Feeling this way, wasn't, and yet...I do..."
1. The Irony

In case you wanna picture a human Nick, or a gen 3 Nick, this actor is my top pick in terms of features, age, and voice: Joel Kinnaman.  
DISCLAIMER: I own **nothing **but my characters and major plot changes.

XXX

"How you doin' in there, Valentine? Feeling hungry? Want a snack?" Dino mocked. From within the vault cell, Nick chuckled darkly, leaning back in the chair and blowing smoke from his cigarette.

"Keep talking, meat head. It'll give Skinny Malone more time to think about how he's going to bump you off," he retorts.

"Don't give me that crap, Valentine. You know nothin'. You got nothin'," Dino sharply states, though he audibly tensed. Nick smirked. He sat up.

"Really? I saw him writing your name down in that black book of his. 'Lousy cheating card shark,' I think, were his exact words. Then he struck the name across three times," Nick pushes in gloat. Dino gawked, then firmly shut his mouth as the detective's glowing eye glared at him from within the darkness of the room.

"I…No…Tha-Ugh!"

And he fell out of sight.

Nick furrowed his eyebrows. Alerted, he rose, fairly surprised to see the sudden appearance of none other than Robert Joseph Maccready (Rob) on the other end of the glass.

"How's it hanging, Valentine?" the tanned, green-eyed, middle-aged ginger-head asked, all armored up in leather and the edge of his hunting-rifle seen by the detective, who slowly approached the glass.

"Maccready?" he uttered in confusion.

The sealed vault door on his left suddenly slid open. A pale-skinned, blue-eyed, blonde he didn't recognize, wearing a black, bullet-proof vest, stepped in. Her eyes slightly widened upon seeing him, a look he knew all too well.

Nick is a synth. A synthetic man. A robot, if you will, at least, that's what he looks like. Most who see him and his kind for the first time get that look on their face. His skin is greyish. His eyes are a glowing gold-color. Where mere scratches were, mechanics beneath. He was not human, and yet, he thought like one, acted like one, experienced emotions like one, and is aware he is not one. He can still feel, taste, smell, see and hear obviously. He doesn't get hungry, but can still eat. He can drink water, and actually benefits from its electrons and ions. And he can sleep, or at least shut-down for a while.

You're probably wondering why…just…why. Well, you'll get that in a bit.

"Detective Valentine?" the blonde, Laura, inquired suspiciously. He was wearing suit pants with holsters up both his white-button-up's shoulders, sleeves rolled up and tattered fedora on his bald head.

"The one and only," Nick retorts. Laura nods whilst adapting to his strange look. When Piper, the journalist in Diamond City, told her about him, she didn't really know what she'd expect to see. The way he actually looked was neither better nor worse.

Laura removes a holstered pistol, besides the one she was holding, on her thigh, and hands it to him. He realizes this is some kind of rescue-party, and is very pleased, but was still irritated by the presence of a stranger, mainly cause he couldn't tell why she was there.

"Gotta love the irony of the reverse damsel-in-distress scenario," he comments. "Question is, why did our heroine risk life and limb for an old private-eye?" he triggered the weapon in his hand.

"I'll tell you as soon as we're not potentially under threat, detective.," she gives a tired smirk, looking out the door urgently.

"Fair point," Nick nodded whilst studying her.

"Time to go, boss," another, English, feminine voice stated from outside. Nick wonders who else is there. Laura turns to Nick once more, and beckons him to move. Nick follows suit, and is surprised by the third face in the team.

"Kat?"

"Hia there, Nicky. Go' yourself in quite the pickle here, aye," the pale, green-eyed raven-head dressed in a black jumpsuit said.

"Man, I knew I was an accomplished man, but to have so many come to my rescue is real heart-warming," Nick smirks in amusement.

"You know this one?" Rob asks suspiciously.

"You don't?" Nick asks perplexedly. Rob shakes his head.

"Met her on the way, said she heard you were trapped and was coming to your rescue," Rob explains, pleased that Kat wasn't lying about knowing Nick and that he didn't have to keep looking over his shoulder around her anymore.

A distant sound of echoic yelling became audible all of a sudden from the lower level near the entrance-way, and the four tensed.

"Get cover, now!" whisper-yelled Laura. The four made their way into the short, adjacent hall and hid behind its white walls. Kat and Rob end up next to one another near the further wall, and Nick and Laura together on the other.

"Yeah but who the fuck took them all out?!" one of the voices angrily said.

"Could have been more than one," another states.

They are coming closer. Laura turns and her face is suddenly in Nick's, who moves back slightly as she looks past him to Kat behind Rob. She signals for them to ready, and Kat warns Rob. Laura looks to Nick, and he nods as well.

"Shit, they got him out!" a man states anxiously.

Now.

The four appear half-ways from behind cover, and all begin to shoot at Malone's men, taking out six together from that high-up vantage point.

When there are only three left, they move out and finish them with ease.

Things go quiet, but all are well-aware that more would come. Nick sighs in relief. "I've been cooped up in here for weeks. Feels good to get some action," he says, moving towards the stairs and descending them while the others followed.

"Yeah, what the hell were you doing, Valentine?" Rob asked irritably.

"What do you think, genius? I was on a case. Turns out the runaway daughter I came here to find wasn't kidnapped. She's Skinny Malone's new flame, and she's got a mean streak," he explains, tone wavering at the last statement as he smirked sheepishly, considering she knocked him out with a baseball bat of all things.

They reach the lower floor and jog after Nick to another locked-tight vault door.

In case you were wondering what is meant by vault, allow me to explain. You see, the year is 2287. Nearly 200 or more years ago, a nuclear war emerged that left the Earth in a state of a wasteland. Leftover radiation was all around, in the soil, the water, the god damn air. It affects some so much, that their skin starts to fall off, and they are dubbed Ghouls. Before the war, underground Vaults were built to save as many people as possible from the occurrence, but most vaults were actually experimental facilities that trapped and tried horrible things on unaware civilians. Sounds fun, right?

"Locked tight. Not to worry. I should be able to get us through." Nick rips off the rusty control panels and fiddles with the wires. As Kat and Rob kept their distance, the curious blonde stood behind Nick, observing his work. Catching her with the corner of his eye, Nick says: "So, you got a name, doll?" He snatches her focus.

"It's Laura. Laura Main." The door slides open.

"Well, that never gets old," comments an impressed Rob.

"And are you gonna tell me why you're here, Miss Main?" Nick adds, moving forward with gun in hand and caution.

"I need your help finding someone," Laura vaguely states.

"Ah. Another missing person. Well, you came to the right man. If not the right place. And what about you, Maccready?"

"She hired me," Rob retorts, following the group up a set of stairs.

"God, **more** stairs? Who the hell built this vault, a fitness instructor?!" complains Kat. Rob chuckles at the comment.

The group hear more voices and align themselves to the wall in haste. They strategically and carefully make their way through more of Malone's men. Along the way, Nick notes Laura's movement. Spending so many years in the precinct, before the war at least, it was easy enough for him to recognize a fellow cop or officer, and she was certainly one. This, of course, perplexed him, considering there haven't been cops in decades, their tactics were almost history now. He felt the Pipboy on her arm held the answer, and made one thing certainly clear: she was from a vault. Unless she stole it off a vaultie, then his deductions fall back to square one.

If you're wondering if Nick and Laura have been alive for over two hundred years, that's a no, and no…You'll get their stories soon enough. And a Pipboy is used like an old-fashioned IPad worn as just a really big watch.

Nearing the exit, there's another thing Nick noticed that he simply had to comment on. "You know, I figured at some point you two would cross-paths," he says to Rob and Kat. Rob scowls as Nick approaches another locked door and begins to fiddle with it.

"Why the certainty?" she asked.

"Well, working with you both, I figured you'd make a good team."

"Please," Rob comments in distaste.

"There something wrong with your face, Mickey?" she retorts. Laura smirks and Nick chuckles.

"Just wondering if Nick's lost a few screws," he glares at the detective.

"Well, fuck you too, Maccready," Nick grins, rising after unlocking the door, but not opening it. "Alright, this is the entrance to the vault itself as you all know, so I've got a pretty good guess that Skinny Malone's right behind this door."

"Skinny?" Rob asks curiously. Kat chuckles and he turns to her.

"Yeah, **real** skinny," she comments sarcastically. Nick grins. Rob is still confused. Laura wants this over with.

"Anyways, you all just let me do the talking, alright?" The others nod and he does too contently, then turns to the door. "Okay," he whispers in assurance to himself.

He opens it.

The four are greeted with the sight of a mob made of seven. The one in the middle, the chubby one, that's Malone, and beside him is a young woman wielding a blue baseball bat.

Noting 'Skinny Malone' wasn't so skinny, Rob goes: "Ohhh," and lightly chuckles. Kat follows suit. Everyone ignores them and Laura tenses, gripping her firearm firmly in preparation for any sudden moves.

Nick confidently takes a step forward. "Took you **two** **weeks** to get here, Malone?!" Nick scolds.

"Sorry, Nicky. Was caught up; you know the business," Malone shamefully replied. The others certainly didn't expect him to be friendly. The woman beside Skinny sharply turns to him.

"Is this really the time for **chit-chat**?! This **man** tried to **kidnap** me!" she insists.

"I was **trying** to take you home, chica. Your family hired me, and they were worried sick!" Nick defends.

"Was it not clear she didn't wanna leave, Nick?" pushed Malone.

"Course it was, but I think my head suddenly mirrored a baseball, cause she came at me with the bat and all lights were out! Next I knew, I was in a cell waiting for your **highness** to decide what to do with me!" Nick sarcastically elaborated. Rob shamelessly laughed out. Laura glared at him.

"Shut it, Maccready," she warned. Kat grinned as he raised a hand in apology.

"I wouldn't have had to knock you out if you'd have just left!" the woman, Darla, declared. Getting sick of the pointless back and forth, Laura, turning from Rob to the audience, said:

"Okay. Mister Malone, this is clear a misunderstanding," she offered. Nick wished she hadn't said anything.

"Who the hell are you?" Skinny irritably interrogated. Before she could answer, Darla spoke up again.

"This bitch and her skanky friends killed your men!" she shouted to fuel his rage. The four opposite them glared heatedly at her, all picturing vicious ways of shutting her up. Evident rage made itself present about Skinny. Nick spoke quickly.

"Malone, they didn't know, they just thought I was in danger. I didn't even know they were coming, and if I did, you know I would've stopped, you know I wouldn't have let it get this far," he pleads, wanting badly to avoid more bloodshed. Not that he liked Malone at all, but he was seriously exhausted and was concerned for his teammates.

"Someone's gotta pay for the casualties, Nicky!" Malone wrathfully demands, his men aiming up and Nick's doing the same.

"You had the man locked up for **two weeks**. I'd say that calls it even," Rob pushes in angrily.

"Yeah, Mick's righ'," starts Kat. Rob glares at the nickname. "You go' a lot of people worried sick abou' him."

"Others, much less capable ones, were ready to come after him. Their lives would have been at risk and all for what?" Laura adds sternly, shooting a pointed glare at Darla. Nick wonders who she meant by that. Malone clearly mules over their words. Nick is hopeful, and Darla can see. She snaps at Skinny.

"Are you **actually** gonna let them just walk?!" she viciously yells.

"Shut it, Darla! This is between me and Nicky!" he sternly tells. Darla wrathfully shuts her mouth and continues to glare daggers at her new, idiotic boyfriend. He ignores her, and continues to study Nick, and the calming blonde beside him that didn't look like she meant any trouble, ignoring the two evident mercs behind them.

This wasn't right…

Malone growls irritably.

…

…

…He lets them walk…

XXXXX


	2. Return

"Well, that went better than I'd expected," comments Rob as the four climb up the subway stairs and back to the streets, guns still firm in hand, for the Eastern coast of the United States of America, the Commonwealth incorporated Boston and the larger Massachusetts area and beyond, mainly known now as the Commonwealth, was no safer.

Ruins. The world was in ruins. Everything was ages old. The building, the streets, the people even…

And though it all seemed so bleak, so dark and hopeless, hope never left, hope has always remained and always would. In the darkest of holes, you'd still find it…

"Honestly didn't think we'd make i' out withou' anothe' brawl," adds Kat.

"Right, and not that I don't appreciate the grand rescue, but how exactly did you guys know where to find me?" Nick inquires as the group begin to walk in a direction Laura recognized as the way back.

"Oh, I was just passin' by. Heard Skinny's men talk about keepin' ya, and went down to look for you," Kat replies. Knowing she was a mercenary, Nick said:

"Guess I owe you pay, Kat." She smirked.

"No rush, Valentine, whenever you're ready."

"And what about you two?" he glances at Laura and Rob.

"Piper, that journalist in Diamond City, showed me to your office. We met your secretary, Ellie. She was all ready to head out and look for you herself. Didn't look like she could handle something like that, so I just asked her where I'd find you and promised I'd bring you back," Laura explains.

"Your oh-so-noble savior," smirks Kat. Laura rolls her eyes and Nick smiles in amusement. He then shakes his head.

"Ah, Ellie. Always told that girl never try to pull something off like that. Kids these days…" he mutters tiredly. Laura smiles softly at the comment, ignoring the painful pinch in her heart.

"She was worried about you; you were gone a pretty long time," she adds, looking off into the distance and trying to hide her heavy frown and that panic that never left her since it happened.

"Yeah, I know. And thanks for keepin' her from leavin'," Nick looks to her, "and for saving my back." He catches the frown as she turns to him, and assumes it was related to the person she'd mentioned she'd lost.

"Hey, I was there too!" Rob argues, snatching their attention. Nick ignores him and says to Laura:

"I'm assuming you paid him," he adds.

"Upfront," she replies knowingly. Nick nods.

"Then I got nothing for you 'Mickey'," he retorts, using the name Kat dubbed him as.

"Quit it with that, **both** of you!" Rob demands.

"Oh, Mick, we're just having a laugh. You should try it, it's good for the soul," Kat adds.

"You know what's good for the soul? A cold beer, and a bed."

"Can't argue with that."

"Ah, Goodneighbor," comments Nick. The group stop at a shabby stretched wall made of wood-plates and pieces, wires too, and some metal, pretty much anything that could serve as a barrier. Originally, this was Scollay Square, now a settlement for 'free' people.

This is where Laura found Maccready for hire, the town just outside of Diamond City. Piper had recommended Laura take him before heading out to find Nick. Meeting the mayor of Goodneighbor was the only thing more bizarre than the shape of the place post-war.

"Anyone getting off the train?" Nick asks.

"Yeah, I actually, this is my stop," replies Rob.

"Yeah, mine too," Kat adds. Rob scoffs. They turn to him.

"Now you're just stalking me," he says. Kat smirks at him.

"Don't flatter yourself, Mickey. I'm out of your league."

"Haha. You keep telling that to yourself."

"Hey, Kat," Nick calls, bringing out a small pouch of money.

"Ah, thank you, Nicky."

"Course. Now you two play nice," he adds, before placing a hand on Laura's shoulder and directing her to continue moving.

"Come now, Mickey. How's about I buy you a drink," Kat calls, turning on her heel towards the entrance.

"So long as you're paying," he retorts, following after her.

XXX

Their footsteps clanking against the cracked, rocky pavement of the streets and alleyways was the only sound evident in the darkness of the night, till Nick quietly spoke up.

"So, that fancy Pipboy of yours, where'd you find it?" She glances at him, then at her arm where the device was strapped. She sighs.

"I found it when I was trying to escape…the vault…" she explains. "I…apparently, at least, I've been cryogenically frozen in a vault since the nuclear bombs fell."

Nick froze.

She stopped and turned to him.

"Are you serious?" he asks for certainty. It just sounded…so out there. Laura's gaze faltered.

"I wish I wasn't," she utters in sorrow. If she starts again, it would be the fourth time in the span of two days that she'd told her story.

"…Wow..." His gaze pauses further in the distance, and he says: "Why don't we get to my office, and you can explain to me everything more calmly, sound good?"

"Yeah," she nodded, turning to see his gaze pointed at the green walls of Diamond City and easing up, glad to have finally reached a place that wasn't potentially dangerous.

XXX

Diamond City, formerly: Fenway park, was a city built within a baseball stadium, it's walls painted green and the area dubbed as the Commonwealth's Green Jewel, one of the most secure settlements around.

Inside, buildings were mostly base shacks. Everyone had a job. There were traders of all sorts: weapons, armor, butchers, doctors, bars, food-stands, even a barber. The guards were all suited in baseball jerseys with umpire's pads and helmets.

She walked with Nick down the familiar, rickety road she'd followed with Piper towards his agency, buried deep in an alley, and yet, well-known by many.

"Here we go," Nick braces himself, knowing the kind of reaction he was about to get from Ellie, his sixteen-year-old secretary/ practical daughter.

Ellie used to live in Goodneighbor and worked in The Third Rail, a nightclub of a sort. The former tender of the bar there, was her father, Paul Frankly. He was a good, charismatic man, loved by many, including his daughter, whose mother had died giving birth. The famous singer there, Magnolia, had a thing for Paul. Ellie never liked her, but Paul seemed to be coming around. One night, her father disappears, and is found dead in a dumpster the next day. She was twelve when it happened, and devastated. Vengeful, and grieving, Ellie sought out Nick to solve her case. When it was found that an old lover of Magnolia's was the culprit, Ellie blamed her for it all. Though Magnolia was planning on taking Ellie in for Paul's sake, Ellie heatedly refused, and begged Nick, whom she'd come to greatly trust along solving the case, to take her with him, and let her work for him, having seen his office unattended to and a mess. Nick was beyond reluctant, but looking into the pleading child's eyes, and worrying for her safety in Goodneighbor, he took her under his wing, and though the mayor, John Hancock himself, spoke against this, Ellie insisted it was her choice, and refused to follow anyone else. Nick earned a few threats from John should anything happen to the child, and then the two were on their way to Diamond City.

Nick swung open the door and held place for Laura to enter. He followed after her and shut the door.

"Laura," comments Ellie upon seeing her. About to ask if she'd found him, Ellie gasps at the sight of him. "Nick!" The shorter, pale, raven-head, brown-eyed girl ran to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. Nick is a bit taken-aback, but returns her hug casually, a smile spreading across his old face. He'd been going crazy wondering about her in that vault. How she was worrying, what she would do, and the fact that he mainly missed her nagging and humor.

"Hey there, kiddo," he smirks. Laura smiles happily at the reunion, and again aches at the separation of herself from her own.

Ellie shoves Nick away suddenly, an angry scowl clenching her young features. "**Two weeks**!" Nick knew he was in for it. "You had me going **crazy**! I…I actually thought…" Laura frowns at what the girl was implying, and Nick quickly stepped to her, putting a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Ellie. Look doll, I'm okay…I was just…caught up, but I'm fine," he tries, and she tears up regardless. He pulls her into his arms knowingly. "We're okay," he softly tells, patting down her hair.

Ellie spots Laura behind Nick and says: "You," she gently pushed Nick away and they both turned to Laura. "You kept your promise," Ellie smiles brightly at her. "You brought him back." Laura smiles in return.

"It was nothing." Ellie scoffs.

"We both know it was far from nothing. Here," she heads back into a room further in the corner, where a fridge lay beside the door, and a narrow stairway opposite it. Laura could see a stove inside the room, and the edge frame of a bed. The room they were in then was a small space with a desk in the middle and many, many drawers-cabinets and files. Ellie rushed back into the supposed office and handed Laura another pouch.

"Oh, no, this isn't necessary," Laura retorts.

"Fresh out of a vault, Laura, you're gonna need those. Take it, please," Nick insisted. She hesitates.

"Look, I'm paying you back one way or another, so you might as well just give in," Ellie cocks an amused eyebrow. Laura smirks at her and complies, taking the small pouch and pocketing it in her belt.

Out from the vault, she'd come to realize that the world's currency had turned into the bottle-caps of a world-wide famous cold-drink, the Nuka-Cola and all its flavors.

Nick smiles in content. "Alright, Laura, why don't you have a seat, and tell me all about what had happened to your missing person, hm?" he offers as he rounds his desk and gets comfortable in his worn-out, wheeled, leather chair. Laura sits on the sole chair opposite the rusty, metallic desk.

"I'll put the kettle on," says Ellie before rushing off again. Nick turns to Laura.

"Whenever you're ready…"

…

XXXXX


	3. Remembrance

_[Sanctuary/ Laura's house]_

_ Laura: "You're just…never around, __Nate__…I can't do this on my own."_

_ Nate: "Honey, you know I'm backed up at the office…I know you miss your job."_

_ Laura: "You're not listening, Nate! This isn't about the precinct!"_

_ News reporter: "Oh god…Confirmed…Confirmed nuclear detonations in New York…"_

_ Laura: "We need to get to the vault!"_

_ Nate: "I got Shaun…"_

_ [Vault 111]_

_ Vault personal: "Everyone remain calm. You're safe now…"_

_ Vault doctor: "Please step into the pods for your medical examination…"_

_ Nate: "Is…Is it over?"_

_ Woman dressed in a white hazard suit: "Yes, just hand me the boy."_

_ Nate: "No I got him…I said I got him! Let go!"_

_ Bald stranger with a left eye-scar and a gun: "Let the boy go…"_

_ Nate: "I'm not giving you Shaun!"_

_ *Click*_

_ *BANG!*_

_ Laura: "NATE! Oh god, Nate! No! Let me out! Nate! NATE!...Nnn…Nate…Nnnhhh…"_

_ [Sancturay]_

_Codsworth__: "As I live and breathe! Ma'am. It's really you!"_

_ Laura: "Codsworth! You're still here…"_

_ Codsworth: "But where is sir and Shaun?"_

_ Laura: "…They…They took Shaun…And…hhh oh god….They…killed Nate…"_

_ Codsworth: "…Oh…No…No…"_

_ Codsworth: "People in Concord might help."_

_ Laura: "Alright. Let's go."_

_[Concord]_

_Preston__: "MA'AM. YOU NEED TO GET UP HERE QUICK. MORE OF THEM ARE COMING!"_

_ Laura: "What's going on?"_

_ Preston: "Raiders."_

_Sturges__: "Just a few more minutes and the __Power Armor __will be ready for use."_

_ Preston: "Shit! They're here!"_

_ Preston: "Ugh, damn."_

_ Sturges: "Hey lady! Get into the armor!"_

_ Raider: "Oh crap!"_

_ Raider: "Shit, run!"_

_ Preston: "Thank you for your help. Is there any way we can return the favor?"_

_ Laura: "…My son…"_

_[Sanctuary]_

_Mama Murphy__: "Diamond City, kid. You'll find help there."_

_ Preston: "Mama Murphy's right. That settlement is well-secured. There may be someone who can help you."_

_ Sturges: "Here. I'll mark it on your Pipboy."_

_ Preston: "If I wasn't so beat up, I'd escort you there myself."_

_ Laura: "You've helped me enough. Thank you. Codsworth. Stay with them and keep them guarded."_

_ Codsworth: "But ma'am-"_

_ Laura: "I can take care of myself."_

_Marcy__: "Lady, you don't know what's out there!"_

_ Laura: "Ma'am. I appreciate your care, but I'm a cop…"_

_[Diamond City]_

_ Piper: "Where'd you get the Pipboy?"_

_ Piper: "Detective Nick Valentine. He'll help you find your son…Just, uhh…Don't freak out when you see him…He's not exactly…human."_

_ Ellie: "I'm going out to find him!"_

_ Piper: "Don't be stupid, Ellie! It's dangerous. You'll get yourself killed!"_

_ Laura: "Everyone just calm down. Tell me his last known location…"_

_ Piper: "…dangers that lurk the Commonwealth. You shouldn't head out alone…There's this guy in Goodneighbor…"_

_[Goodneighbor]_

_ A Goodneighbor settler: "Yeah, insurance. Just give me all your stuff."_

_ Laura: "Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to back the hell off."_

_John __Hancock: "Finn! Harassing the newcomers again?"_

_ The man: "Just havin' a little fun, boss."_

_ John: "A little fun, huh?"_

_Vex__: "Aright Finn, back off. Go."_

_ Vex: "So, who are you?"_

_ John: "A vault?!"_

_ Vex: "This here's Maccready…"_

_ Rob: "I take my pay upfront."_

_[Park Street Station]_

_ Rob: "Who the hell are you?"_

_ Kat: "Name's Kat. Lookin' for Valentine…"_

XXX

Ellie's sitting on the chair next to the fridge, leaned forward and gawking at Laura's story. Nick was listening carefully to every word. She'd just told him her story, stopping short with the mention of being led to Diamond City and stating that he knew the rest from there.

Hearing what had happened in that vault though…Nick had had cases before, in many forms, many missing children, kidnapped or runaways, many murdered spouses, but Laura's…there was something he felt they had greatly in common. Much, actually…She was a cop, he was a detective. If in the right time, the two might have actually met. She was put on ice, and woke up post-war, he was loaded into a synthetic body and also woke up post-war, just a gap of seven years before her…She lost a loved one and could do nothing to stop it…Well, he did too…

One way or another, he was going to help this woman find her son, or find out what had happened to him…

"Okay…Lets take this block by block. The first question we should ask is why your family in particular was targeted," he starts.

"I was a cop. Nate…was a lawyer…We have a lot of enemies," Laura tries.

"Yeah, but if someone were out for vengeance, they wouldn't have gone after the boy. And if this was about a ransom, well, they haven't asked for any," he refuses. Laura pinches the bridge of her nose.

"I don't know," she lets out tiredly.

"Just breathe. We'll figure this out," Nick tells her sympathetically. She wipes her palms across her jeans and repeatedly nods in dismiss. "The second question we should ask is how they managed to find or get into the vault. And what we get from that, is that they're well-informed. Precise. You said it was just a man and a woman, small team, professionals by the sound of it. The kind that know to keep their lips tight when they're on the job…Hmmm…Whoever took your kid had an agenda. There's a lot of groups in the Commonwealth that take people. Raiders, Super Mutants, the Gunners, and of course, there's the Institute."

"Piper told me about them, the Institute."

"Yeah, she's been investigating them for nearly a year now… they're the boogeyman of the Commonwealth. Something goes wrong, everyone blames them."

"But what? What would they want with Shaun?! He…" she grows quiet… "He just turned eleven months last week…" Nick grimaces at her sorrow and faded voice. It was all the more maddening knowing that she wasn't fully aware how much time had passed between then and that 'last week'…

Uncertain how to help her and desperately wanting to, Ellie rises to her feet. "I'll get you some water," she said, as if it was the magic solution.

"Laura, look at me," Nick firmly requested. She locked wary, red eyes with his glowing, orange ones. "I need you to focus, okay?" She sniffs and nods again, tightly crossing her arms. "Good…Now, describe exactly what they looked like, the kidnappers."

"Okay, uhhh…The woman, was wearing a white hazard suit, face was covered up, but the man, the bald one…He walked right up to me after…I saw his face, he had uhhh, a scare, long, right across his left eye, looked to be in his mid-forties, and…he had this, metal brace on his arm."

"Oh my god, is that…" uttered Ellie who had apparently been listening in, cup of water in hand. She approached Laura and handed her the cup as she eyed Nick expectantly. He seemed deep in thought and his eyes looked suspicious.

"Kellogg…" he confirms.

"Who?" Laura asks.

"The description matches. Bald head. Scar. Reputation for dangerous mercenary work, but no one knows who his employer is," Ellie offers enthusiastically. Nick nods along, thinking he the most likely suspect.

"And he bought a house here in town, right? And he had a kid with him, didn't he?" Nick adds. Laura's eyes glimmer with hope.

"Yeah! The house in the abandoned West Stands. The boy with him was around…ten years old." Laura falters again. She looks to Nick in question.

"Do…Do you think…that much time could have passed?"

"I-Let's not jump to conclusions, alright? It could have been another kid. Hell, it could have been his."

"…Yeah…You're right…" she slouches back into the chair and loses her posture. Nick wasn't certain if it were physical or emotional fatigue. Maybe both.

"Either way, they both vanished a while back," adds Ellie, crossing her arms.

"Well, like it or not, McDonough, I'm getting into that house," smirked Nick, mocking the town's mayor aloud, pleased to finally have probable cause. He rose. "Laura, lets you and I take a walk over to the place. See if we can snoop out where he went," he says. Ellie rushes to his side in alert.

"Wow, wow. Where do you think you're going?" she demands. Nick glares at her. He's warned her before about interfering with his work. "Don't give me that look! You've been gone for two weeks, and I'm assuming you fought your way out of whatever dump you were in this whole time. You need to rest," she insists. Nick sighs tiredly. Laura rises too.

"She's right, Nick. We can go tomorrow," she offers. Nick eyes her in disbelief.

"Don't you wanna find your kid as soon as possible?"

"Of course I do!" she tells a little loudly, as if offended by what he'd implied. "But I won't have the lead detective passing out on me!" He exhales irritably.

"Oh, fine, fine…" he gives in, placing one hand on his hip. He really was tired, and he felt heavy just then. Ellie is smiling in approval at Laura for assisting.

"Okay, I'll come by tomorrow," Laura nods and heads to leave.

"Wow, hold your horses, princess. Where are you going?" he asks. Laura places her own hand on her hip at the nick-name. She was unaware it was a habit of his to name people.

"To find a place to spend the night, Valentine," she explains as if it were obvious. Nick shakes his head in disapproval.

"You should stay here," he says. Ellie beams at him for saying it. She was trying so hard to hold back from offering it herself. It was part of the job not to get too sentimental with the clients, he told her before…Speaking of which, why the sudden change of heart, she wondered.

"I no…It…wouldn't," Laura shook her head.

"You can stay in my room! You're probably exhausted too. You don't want a room in some noisy old inn," Ellie says. Nick chuckles.

"Don't let Vadim hear you say that." He then turns to Laura. "Us blue-coats gotta stick together, Main," he tapped his hat at her, and she actually let out a chuckle…God it's been a while since she'd found anything funny.

"…Okay, fine."

"Yes!" exclaims Ellie. Laura smiles at her as she led her to that room/ kitchen in the corner and Nick chuckles as he wondered why Ellie was so fond of this one.

But it was obvious why:

she'd saved his life…

XXXXX


	4. Something To Hide

To the sound of something sizzling, Laura awoke. There, on that bedroll on the floor she'd insisted on sleeping on rather than Ellie's own bed she'd offered, Laura sat up. Ellie turned to her from the oven with the small table beside it, smiling brightly. "Hey! You're finally up," she comments. Laura blinks several times to adjust her eyesight as she washed a hand through her wavy, blonde hair.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"About ten hours," answered Ellie. Laura is surprised by this. "You were pretty worn out. Makes sense. Breakfast is ready, so I'm gonna set it out, and you can use the bathroom," she states, pouring whatever was in the pan into a plate. She then grabbed that plate and the one beside it, and left the room, shutting behind her the door. Laura pushed the blanket away and entered said bathroom.

There was a two square one outside, but Ellie had her own, in that room of hers that looked like its own small house. Her bathroom was at the end of the room, a large curtain as a separator. There was a sink, a toilet, and a shower with a drain beneath it. Ellie had let Laura use it the night before as well. Feeling fresh-clean was relieving for her. Ellie had also offered Laura a clean shirt to sleep in. It was smaller in size compared, but would do. Laura hadn't really thought of packing any clothes from her house back in Sanctuary when she went out to find Shaun.

After finishing up, Laura put back on her olive-jeans and pink-checkered-white button up and tank top, exited the room and avoided her head hitting the low staircase that led to what she assumed was Nick's room. She wondered why the fridge was in the office not at Ellie's till her attention was diverted to Nick and Ellie themselves. Ellie was seated on a chair opposite Nick and his desk with a questionable sandwich in her plate and a vacant chair to her side, and Nick was at the desk with a steaming coffee mug on the surface along with a number of files, including the one in his hand.

With her entrance, the two present turned to her. "Mornin', sleepy-head," Nick greeted.

"Morning," she retorted, weakly smiling.

"Here," Ellie said, picking up Laura's plate and stretching it out. Laura took it from here.

"Thanks, El," she muttered before seating herself beside her. Ellie threw out another genuine smile. From opposite them, Nick slyly looked back at the file in his hand, rather than admiring Laura's beauty after a good scrub and a pure morning face.

It wasn't new for him to be attracted to women, he was a hot-blooded man after all, emphasize on 'was'. He never acted on his impulses though. Who would go for him, right? Still, didn't keep him from appreciating beauty when he saw it.

Back to main topic. "So, I went to Kellogg's apartment earlier. He's got one hell of a lock on that door. Not your usual cheapo McDonough type. Must have changed it after he bought the house. Point is, we're gonna need to find a way in," he speaks out. Laura, who had stopped studying the crunchy, brown-bread sandwich and its contents, listened intently to Nick and nodded along.

"It shouldn't be too hard," she started.

"Now, hold up. If you're thinking about shooting the lock open, that's a lot of sound, and a lot of attention we don't need," he warns, placing down the file and an elbow on the desk. Laura shakes her head in assurance.

"That's not what I was implying. There are other, quieter ways to get it done. A blow-torch, for example. Can melt it right off. Liquid Nitrogen, make it fragile enough to break through," she offered. Nick studied her carefully and Ellie is listening with great interest.

"What ranking were you again?" he asked suspiciously.

"Lieutenant, in two years' time," she proudly states. Nick cocks an impressed eyebrow, though he didn't actually have any.

"That's quite the position, in quite a time span."

"Wasn't an easy climb."

"Never assumed it was."

Ellie smirks mischievously at the exchange, then rises with an empty plate. "Okay, will, I'm gonna go see which of those things I can find in the market, annnd, I'll be right back," she says. Nick nods at her in approval. She then turns to Laura. "Eat. You're not invincible," she scolds. Laura is a bit taken aback, and gives a light laugh.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ma'am?" Ellie turns to Nick. "You sure we can't keep this one?"

"Go on, Ellie," Nick tells in dismiss as Laura smirks.

"Alright, alright!" She moves, then turns back to Laura and leans near her ear. "Seriously though, a spot's open on the team-"

"Ellie!"

"Okay!" The teenager rushes to the kitchen, rummages around, then runs back out the door. "Bye!"

"I'm, uh, sorry about that. She's not usually this worked-up," Nick tries.

"I think she's sweet," Laura smiles, taking a bite of the sandwich, mainly cause her stomach had had enough and was starting to sound it, having barely eaten for the last two or three days.

"Still, too much sweets and you end up with aching teeth," he retorted, sipping the coffee Laura wondered if was wise for him to drink. "Anyways, I'm assuming you'll wanna know more about our main suspect," as if uncomfortable, he fixes himself in his chair, "I didn't want Ellie to hear this. Everything I dug up about Kellogg before his disappearance is bad news. He's more than just a mercenary. He's a professional. Quick, clean, thorough. Has no enemies, because they're all dead...Except you." Laura doesn't know how to take that. Should she be grateful to have made it out alive?

She didn't feel grateful…

She felt…guilty…

Guilty, for being the one to survive…

Everyone died in the pods that malfunctioned…Nate was…He was gone too…

Why her? Why was she left alive…He never should have let her live…

Now, she haunts him…

"But nine to one odds say he's our man," Nick resumes, snapping her out of it with his distinct, deep and grouchy voice. "It's more than just you identifying his distinguishing features. The MO is all him as well. Leading a small team to kidnap a baby, and leaving one of the parents alive for later? Not many mercs in the Commonwealth can pull that off."

"Makes no difference to me that he managed to pull it off. All I wanna know is why he took my baby, why specifically was it **that** that his employers asked him to do. What's the point? It makes no sense," Laura argues angrily.

"Which is why the Institute is our highest bit, cause no one ever knows why they do what they do," he agrees. Nick tenses again. "I've followed several cases of missing people, all assumed to have been taken by the Institute. Some were false alarms, but, those who hit the spot, always ended with a brick wall that I couldn't breach. **But**, with Kellogg in the picture, game's changed. This one we can find…For once, there's a lead," Nick firmly assures. Laura lets his hope-filled words sink in, needing to hear them, believe them.

But she wasn't stupid. She was a cop, she knew the job, the risks, the chances, and chances are always either or…She knew worse-cases were a real thing, she knew she could end up with nothing or worse opposed to actually getting to the bottom of things…

She knew…

Was she ready for that?

…Who was?

The door to the office opens and closes with a click. Ellie walks in from around the corner with a tall steel canister, a liquid nitrogen dispenser in hand. "Here you go," she places it on the desk's surface.

"Good job, doll," Nick praises, and rises to his feet. He grabs his long, beige coat from behind the chair and flaps it on, turning to Laura who rose as will in anticipation for some actual action. "Shall we?" Nick offers.

"Don't have to tell me twice."

"Didn't think so."

XXX

"Here we are," comments the fedora-hatted detective. Laura crouches near the lock to inspect it, and Nick stands to her side to shield eyes from what they were doing, grateful that the under-maintenance area was well-shaded from sun-light. The cheeky detective also averts his eyes away from her back-view.

"You're right. It's no easy lock. Got something to hide, Kellogg?" she remarks suspiciously. Nick gives a light chuckle. He puts his hand through his coat-pocket and brings out the canister.

"Here," he hands it to here. Laura takes it, momentarily studies it, then sprays some onto the lock. Satisfied, she then pulls her gun out from behind her back and bashes it's butt into the now fragile lock and knob. A small crash sound emits, and the door creaks open in the slight due to the gaping hole where the lock once was. "Not bad, lieutenant," he smirks. She rises victoriously and pushes the metallic door open, entering with Nick following

and closing it behind them.

XXX

Inside, the apartment is small, two stories, half floor with railing upstairs and a bed. A couch, carpet, table, and a desk downstairs, along a discarded fridge and oven in the corner, and a small bathroom in the other.

Spotting the desk, Nick rushes past Laura towards it. She widens her eyes warily as he begins to study it and brush his fingers all across its surface, sides, under-side. "What are you doing?" she asks him perplexedly. Nick suddenly stops with his hand below, and grins. (Just so we're clear, for those who played the game, Nick is not missing skin on one hand. He has both, okay? He was careful enough to get monthly checks so as not to become a pile of scrap.) Nick clicks a button hidden in the desk's metal, and a wall next to Laura slides up-open.

She turns to it in shock, then back to Nick. "How did you…"

"I told you, he's a professional guy. Been going over all the things we might find once inside. He's not the first idiot to use the secret-switch-under-the-desk deal," Nick smirks, straightening back up and approaching her. She continues to gawk at him. "Look, I'm all in for a staring contest, but I think you and I would both rather snoop around his secret lair."

"…Right," Laura lets out, still processing how his mind grasped at the solution so quickly. She directs herself to the room-revealed with Nick following.

Within the room, is a sole, red leather arm-chair with a side-table beside it, and some contents on its surface. Shelves of weapons, ammo, and other items decorate two walls. The wall facing the secret door has a table with many items atop.

Nick walks towards the table near the chair and studies it. "Gwinnett Stout beer…44 caliber bullets…and cigar," Nick picks a full one near the ashtray and gives it a sniff, smiling in admiration. "San Francisco Sunlights. Well, man's got taste, I'll give him that."

"Look at this," Laura calls to the table. There are several blueprints in front of her that don't seem to show much, till she knowingly aligns them correctly.

"Seems to show a building of some sort, a big one," Nick states.

"These tunnels, the turns…Fort Hagen," Laura confirms. Nick furrows his eyebrows at her. She explains: "Bombers set up base at the place about a year back. I was on the case. Managed to smoke 'em out, not without a lot of lost numbers though," Laura grimaces in memory. Nick nods thoughtfully. He was this time-confused when he woke up too. She'll get used to the difference soon. For now, they ought to focus on the task at hand.

"Mm. And you're sure that's the place?" he asked.

"Definitely," she tells with clear certainty.

"Good. That means we have his last known location. We're getting closer," he clarifies. She gives a relieved smile.

"Okay, I'll head out, an-" she starts walking.

"Wow, hold on," Nick grabs her upper arm firmly. She irritably turns to him, neither aware how close they were. "You can't just go in alone. Who knows what kind of traps he'd set or-"

"Well, tell me what to do, Nick," Laura demands, pulling away her arm. "Cause I sure as hell ain't waiting another day."

"I know. Look, for starters, you need armor. Proper armor. That vest of yours, against turrets, mine, and a possible and most-likely lethal amount of gen-1 and 2 synths. It won't keep you alive. I know where we can get some proper defense…And, besides myself, we're gonna need help."

"Who? And…what makes you think you're coming along?" Laura asks almost in mock. Nick is offended.

"I'm the lead detective on the case, of course I'm coming!" he declares.

"You just said it's dangerous. I don't need you out there, putting yourself in harm's way."

"What, and you think you can deal with it by yourself. Suck it up, doll. You need all the help you can get. Besides, I've been on Kellogg's trail for a damn long time. So, I'm gonna make damn sure this'll be the end of it."

Laura takes a step towards him.

"Ellie just got you back. You heading back out there, this quickly-" Nick frowns and cuts her off.

"Ellie, and many more, would be a lot safer with Kellogg gone," he insists. Laura sighs tiredly, placing a hand on her hip, then turning to him intently. He stared back with those glowing, gazing eyes of his…He didn't seem like he was backing down.

She gives up.

Nick smirks.

XXXXX


	5. Reuniting

Laura stands in the distance, in the market, waiting for Nick to return from speaking to whomever he was speaking to. Once he seemed finished, he walked back towards her, and Laura momentarily wandered at how he looked from afar.

A man. He looked like a totally normal man. Then he got closer, and he wasn't just man…Something more…intimidating, and yet, when he started speaking, when his posture got lazy, when he'd puff out smoke from the cigarette in his hand. A person. He was a person. One with drastically bad luck, maybe.

Nick starts speaking, halting her train of thoughts. "That dame I was talking to, one of Vex's birds," he places a gentle hand on her upper back to guide her onward, deeper into the market, and removes it when she walks accordingly. "You met Vex, I assume, when you went to hire Maccready."

"Yeah, she was, something," Laura cocks an amused and slightly baffled eyebrow at the memory.

"Yeah. Ever since Hancock took her up, she'd grown in the spy business. Heads it, now. Has the biggest network of spies in the Commonwealth. Need information? Buy it. Got information? Sell it, for half price as all sold things of course. But then there's the bonus, private service of sending messages, a benefit radios can't offer," he explains. "I just send word to Maccready and Kat to get here. I trust them well enough, and we're gonna need a lot of guns on this one." Laura listens to every word with great interest, and has no complaints against the last statement.

Recalling her meeting with Vex, back when she'd first visited Goodneighbor, and was harassed by that Finn guy, John, the mayor stepped in, and things looked like they would've gotten a lot more intense till Vex stepped in…Her and John seemed…well…Laura turns to Nick. "Her, Vex, and Hancock…are they?" she implies suspiciously. Nick laughs out at the question, and how weirded-out she looked. Laura wanders again at the sound of his so innocently human laugh as he took his last drag of the dying cigarette, then tossed it to the ground as they passed a butcher's shop, and the doctor's clinic.

"Yes, yes they are. Now, don't let looks deceive you. John's a ghoul, yes. But he's a powerful, charismatic guy, and has a good heart, really, if not his beliefs and actions were a bit misplaced. Anyways, it's not too hard to look past his, uh, **skin**-condition once you get used to it. And you oughta start. They don't like being ogled at." he tells.

"Noted," Laura nods at the advice, thinking it as a reasonable statement.

They stop across Diamond City Surplus, a junk/armor and weapons shop owned by an Asian woman named Myrna. "Here we are," Nick states. Looking up from the counter, Myrna grimaces at Nick.

"Ugh, Valentine. I told you, a **hundred **times, I don't do business with synths!" she demands. Nick rolls his eyes, and Laura is irritated by the woman's rudeness.

"For fuck's sake, Myrna! This is important-"

"It always is, Nick. No, means **no**," she sternly insists. Laura steps in.

"Okay, ma'am-"

"And you. You've been snooping around the city lately. Who the hell are you?" Myrna sharply asks. Laura keeps her cool and Nick observes her handle the situation.

"My name is Laura Main. We just need to-"

"Are you aware you're roaming around with an Institute synth, or are you just dumb?" Myrna retorts. Laura smiles rather than punch her in the face. Nick glares tiredly at Myrna. He's had that crap before, he was used to it, but this lady was like this to everyone!

"I just lost my son. Detective Valentine is the only one who can help me find him," Laura tries a different approach. "Please, we just wanna buy some armor, then we'll be on our way. Is that okay?"

"…You're too nice…" Myrna comments suspiciously. "…It's not natural. How do I know you're not just like him?"

"Oh, for crying out loud, Myrna," Nick calls.

"It's okay," Laura turns to him in assurance. He quiets as she turns back to the woman who was then glaring at Nick. Laura's mask falls.

"Would you rather I tell how much of a bitch you're being?" she says. Myrna turns to her wide-eyed. Nick is also taken-aback. "Would you rather I tell you that, right now, you're the only one keeping me from heading out there and finding my son? Hm? Is that what you wanna hear?" she pushes.

"Hey, lady. Calm it down…What the hell do you need?" Myrna asks anxiously, wanting them both gone already, and refusing to be blamed for something as what the blonde was implying. Laura smiles again.

"Thank you," she gives, then turns to Nick again, who is smirking at her in praise as she beckons him to do his part. Myrna puts a hand out.

"You stay back. I'm still not doing business with you." Nick rolls his eyes again.

"Fine, with her then."

XXX

Nick was forced to let Laura pay for the armor when she found out he was only buying it for her, and when she threatened to restrain him. She found it amusing that she could, and he believed that she actually would. He laughed it off and allowed her, if only to avoid another argument about who would do what. They weren't going to solve this if neither of them was willing to back down and listen to the other at every second-coin toss.

XXX

[Goodneighbor]

Vex, the sun-kissed, green-eyed brunette, strolled down the metro-station stairs to the Third Rail. She made her way through the sea of chairs and booths to the bar, where White-Chapel Charlie, the large, spherical Mr. Handy robot bartender with an English accent, was.

Eyes were on her, as they always where. She was sleek, confident, and radiated power and danger. The black she always wore made her all the more intimidating.

She knew, she loved it, and she wouldn't dare one day deny that any of it would have been possible without Hancock.

"Hey, Charlie," she greeted with a nod an elbow on the counter.

"Well, 'ello Miss Graham. And to what do I owe this lovely visit?"

"Looking for Maccready. Is he in?"

"Heh, oh, he's in alright."

She cocks an eyebrow at Charlie.

XXX

[Rob's room]

Kat's eyes groggily open as she groans in extreme fatigue. She feels she's…naked?! And…something…**someone**, beneath her. Someone naked!

Seeing his face, she recalls a very fuzzy last night, a lot of tequila, and-

and her thoughts are interrupted when she sees Vex on the chair opposite the bed, one leg on the other, and smirking. "Shit!" she screams in shock, awakening Rob from beneath her as he sits up and she falls to his side on the bed.

"What? What?"

"Bloody hell, Vex!" Kat scolds, picking at the blanket to better cover herself.

"What are you doing in here?!" Rob demands. Vex casually laughs out.

"Well, I **was** debating whether or not to wake you guys up, but you make such a cute, sleeping couple," she pouts her cocoa-brown painted lips saying that. Kat scoffs.

"We're not…This isn't…"

"What she said," Rob nods in dismiss.

"Whatever. Valentine sent for you two. He wants you in Diamond City ASAP. And he says to suit-up, heavy," Vex rises, headed for the door.

"Valentine? We were just with him last night!" Rob exclaims. Vex places a hand on the door's frame. She gives a cheeky smile.

"Not my problem," then leaves, closing the door behind her. Rob groans and falls back onto the bed irritably.

XXX

[Diamond City]

"Well, well. My day just got interesting. Robert Joseph Maccready, and Katherine James White walk onto my turf all on the same day? Something big is **definitely** up," Piper, the pale-skinned, hazel-eyed, raven-head journalist comments, walking up to the pair.

"Hey, Piper," Kat greets, hugging her. Rob grimaces.

"You're friends with **her**?" he asks Kat in distaste.

"And what's wrong with **me**, Maccready?" Piper asks in amusement.

"Yeah, what's wrong with Piper?" Kat retorts with her arm around the girl and a cheeky smirk. Rob starts walking towards the market.

"She's only the most annoying being on the planet," he states.

"Awe, Maccready, I'm flattered."

"And I'm not surprised," Rob shakes his head.

"So what are you guys doing here?" she asks.

"None of your business, Piper. Why don't you go interrogate that robot about what he puts in those noodles?" Rob tells.

"We're going to see Valentine," Kat replies nonchalantly. Rob eyes her irritably over his shoulder. She ignores him.

"Nick's back? When? How did I miss it?!" Piper exclaims, then groans in annoyance.

"Haha, you're losing your touch," Rob mocks.

"Don't mind him, Piper. He's just upset about getting out of bed early," Kat smirks.

"I'm pretty sure that was you," Rob shoots back coyly. Piper cocks an eyebrow. Kat rushes forward and steals his hat. "Hey!" She runs off with it, sticking her tongue out at him and resuming to Nick's.

"Hey, are you two together?!" Piper grins.

"No. We. Are. Not," he stresses.

"Not what it looks like from here," she smirks.

"From where, the hole you crawl in and out of?" Rob retorts.

"Always a wise-ass, Maccready," Piper shakes her head irritably at him. He chuckles as if in victory.

They reach the office. Kat is nowhere in sight. She suddenly jumps down from the roof. "Jesus!" Rob exclaims. She laughs in amusement. "What are you, five?!" he scolds.

"Tsk, awe. Is Mickey gonna cry?" she pouts, nearing as if to kiss him, but she stops an inch short, and Rob debates closing the distance. Instead, he takes back his hat as Piper laughs and opens the door with her back to them.

"Haha, 'Mickey'! That's a good one," she decides. Rob rolls his eyes and Kat giggles.

They enter the Valentine Detective Agency.

XXX

"…can enter through here, and here. And exit through here, there, and…there," Laura declares. Her and Nick were going over the blueprints and mapping out their tactics when Piper walked in, followed by Rob and Kat.

"Nick!" Piper exclaims, rushing towards him. Nick was not expecting her, but he should have. He smiles at her as she embraces him and he returns the hug, ending with a casual pat on the back. "You're okay!" she then punches his arm.

"Owe!"

"What were you thinking?!"

"I know!" Ellie exclaims. Laura chuckles lightly from beside him.

"I was doing my job," he glares at both women, then turns to Piper. "I'm sure you're just as aware of the dangers that come with jobs like ours."

"Touché, Valentine," she nods unpleasantly at that.

Piper then notes Laura, but is unable to comment when Rob speaks up. "What's this all about, Valentine? Does your ass need saving again?" he asks sarcastically.

"Always a pleasure to see you too, Maccready," Nick retorts. "Kat," he nods at her in greet.

"Nicky," she smiles back, then walks to Ellie and bumps her shoulder playfully.

"What's goin' on? You helping blue find her kid?" Piper asks curiously.

"Yes, Piper. And, if you don't mind, we need to get to work," he implies. She smirks it off.

"I don't mind at all. Carry on," she says.

"I'm pretty sure he means get the hell out," Rob crudely clarifies, resting his palms on the desk as Kat neared it to study the drafts.

"Oh, come on! It's not every day I find a story like this! A fresh, cryogenically frozen vaultie comes out to find her missing son and seeks help from detective Valentine! You can't pull me out of this!"

"Wait, what?" Kat asks, utterly surprised. Nick washes a hand down his face tiredly and groans.

"Alright, fine! You can stay," he gives.

"Yes!" she grins.

Laura inhales in preparation, then speaks up. "Okay so, here's what's happening. We're looking for a man named Kellogg-" Laura raises a hand at Piper, who was surely to explode with information she knew and questions she had about the man. "If you know who he is, please keep it, and all questions, till the end of class," she humorously requests. Piper shuts up and Rob smirks. "Nick," Laura calls.

"Right, so. As most know, Kellogg's a target suspect in many murders, kidnaps, and robberies. Never leaves a print behind. He's quick, and clean…But, well, we broke into his apartment-"

"You what?!" Kat exclaims in amusement.

"Is that even allowed in your line of work?" Rob laughs.

"When necessary, yes!" Nick defends.

"Oh my god, right under McDonough's nose?" Piper adds.

"**Anyways**," Nick presses. "We found these in his house, and we're assuming this is where he is now."

"Sounds like a decoy, leaving them just lying around like that," Kat states.

"They weren't just lying around. Kellogg had them hidden in his secret room," Laura explains.

"Secret room?" Piper asks.

"Long story," Nick counters. "Point is, knowing Kellogg, the place's gotta be rigged with mines, turrets, and if the rumors about him working for the Institute are true, Synths."

"What makes you think it was him, though?" Piper inquires.

"I saw him do it, Piper," Laura replies.

"Do what?" Kat asks.

"Take her kid, and kill her husband, okay? Can we focus on the plan, please?" Nick insists. All grimace, but quiet. Laura is grateful he shut the questions up, and ignores the prick of pain in her chest.

For the remaining half hour, the four, with Ellie and Piper present, plan their moves. Laura leads the decisions, being the only cop, and the only one to have actually been there before. When all is set, Laura and Nick pack up, and while she's inside, he rushes out to pay Rob and Kat. With or without Laura around, he'd have paid them anyways to help end Kellogg. The four then head out of Diamond City, and into the Commonwealth.

XXXXX


	6. On The Way

"How much further?" Rob irritably asks. They'd been waking for nearly five hours, and not uneventful. They've been attacked by raiders, wild mongrels, radstags. They were worn out, all of them, even Laura, who was internally insistent on continuing.

"Just three more hours," she utters, looking through her Pipboy.

"Guys, maybe we should stop for a bit," Kat says, placing her thumbs beneath her back-pack's shoulder straps. Laura tiredly exhales. Nick blocks her path and raises a hand at the others to keep their distance as he spoke to her. Rob irritably sighs, and Kat balances from one in-pain foot to the other.

Laura meets Nick's gaze expectantly with a look that said she was displeased. "I know. I know how much you want this over with," he starts. She shuts her eyes at the 'but' that was to follow. "But we can't go marching onto Kellogg with eight hours straight of travel. We should stop for a break. It's okay if you don't want to. Say the word, and I'll get 'em to sing, if you'd like," he gives a smirk.

"No, no," Laura starts, pinching the bridge of her nose at his alternative solution. He knew what he was doing of course, he knew the automatic reply to his last statement. "We can stop for a while," she says. Nick's smile brightness. Had it not been for his annoyingly calming tone and the compelling logic in his words, she'd have put up more of a fight.

Nick gives her an affirming nod, and looks to the other two. Kat was staring at the cracked and ruined, asphalt ground with her elbow on Rob's shoulder, whose arms were crossed and eyes glaring back at him impatiently.

"Alright, we'll stop for a bit," he says. Their eyes light up like trees on Christmas.

XXX

"You got one hour, maybe less. Make it count," Nick tells Rob and Kat. The four had entered an abandoned diner. Rob lay himself in one of the booths. Kat found a Nuka-Cola and sat herself near him. Nick eyed around for Laura, and spotted her blonde hair through the kitchen window. He followed.

Hearing a crunching bag, Rob leaned up from his sleeping position. "Where'd you get that?" he asked Kat about the chips bag in her hand she was munching down. She stopped chewing and froze.

"Mine," she uttered. Rob cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Kat. Sharing is caring," he sat up. She shook her head.

"No. Get your own, Mickey."

"Now, Kat…"

XXX

"You okay, Main?" Nick asks, approaching Laura near the back-door port-hole she was staring out. She had her arms crossed and when she turned to him, he could see she was frowning.

"Fine. Just worked up that's all," she gives, looking away once more.

Nick can tell there was more. She was thinking, he could practically see the cogs in her mind turning, and his made a mental-list of her top ten subjects. None boded well in his opinion. Dead husband? Kidnapped son? Killing Kellogg? Surviving the Commonwealth? Enduring less-motivated teammates? Exhaustion? All of the above?

He knew there was nothing he could say to soothe her. Instead, he focused on the mission, and how being on break could help them. "You should get something to eat. Robert and Kat are sure making themselves comfortable," he says.

"I'm not hungry," she shakes her head.

"Laura," Nick tries. She sharply turns to him with a 'seriously. Nick,' look. Her storming mind snatched up the concept of Nick, and decided that was one question she might be able to get an answer to.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself, Nick?" she suggests, deciding to stroll the kitchen and half-heartedly search it. He cocks an eyebrow.

"…Okaaay," he starts, acknowledging her need for a distraction. He subconsciously follows her as he speaks. "What'd you wanna know?"

"What do you think my most obvious question would be?" she lightly smirked at him over her shoulder. Nick gave a chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Right. How I am, what I am," he declared in a lowly tone. Laura's smile faltered and she turned to face him, leaning against the rusty fridge and crossing her arms as she tried to hide the pity she felt for him. Nick fixed his elbow on one of the ovens beside him. His gaze remained on the floor, only occasionally glancing at her as he spoke. "I honestly don't entirely remember. I assume the Institute's to blame, of course. Woke up one day in a garbage heap, a body in tatters and a head full of memories belonging to a cop who'd been dead for 200 years." Laura widens her eyes in shock.

"You're from my time?" she asks. Nick locks eyes with hers.

"Yes, actually. Northern district. You?"

"CMPD."

"Concord, huh? Ever been to Luigi's?" Laura brightly grins.

"Definitely. Me and the boys used to head out there every week-end," she shares. Nick smiles too.

"Nick used to take out, Jenny, his fiancée, there a lot too. It was her favorite spot," Nick's gaze falters. Laura eyes him curiously.

"Why do you-"

"Talk about Nick like I'm not him? Cause I'm not…I may have his memories, his name even…But we're not the same person, I…I'm not entirely sure…who I am…" he sadly says, though tries to hide it.

Laura smiles softly at him, trying to catch his eyes. "You're Nick Valentine," Nick turns to her, "Diamond City's resident detective, the guy helping me find my son, the guy loved by many, and is a super cool robot," she chuckles. He gives a genuine laugh.

"Not sure I do much of what you think a robot does."

"The glowing eyes are cool enough. Bet you see in the dark," she smirks.

"I do actually," he laughs, and she joins him.

The laughter dies down, but their gaze remains locked. Laura looks away in wander. Suddenly, Nick felt like the closest, and only person she could actually trust now, the only person who wasn't gawking at the fact the she was pre-war, the only person to understand what she was going through. She really needed that, really, really needed that right now.

Nick watches her think, watches that smile fall, and her eyes focus…That smile, that laugh, remains fixed in his thoughts. It is suddenly compared to Jenny's with the common thread that Nick thought it was beautiful.

His thoughts are wiped clean and he hopes he wasn't staring when she locks onto his gaze again. "I'm gonna go find a bathroom," she tells.

"Sure," he nods, and she walks off.

Nick exits the kitchen and joins Rob and Kat, who were fighting over junk food. He shakes his head in amusement.

Soon enough, the group heads out again.

XXXXX


	7. Fort Hagen

The sun was starting to set, a warm breeze swimming about, the world a mix of orange rays and shadows, scarce clouds feathered the almost green sky. The smell of dust was always around, always.

The group stop some ways from Fort Hagen. As expected, there were turrets (gigantic, sensor-driven machine guns) mounted on the roof near the entrance. Confusing, considering the door-way was caved in.

"Well, there's no getting in from there," comments Rob from their crouched down positions.

"There's another entrance. The roof hatch," Laura reminds.

"Looks like there are way more turrets up there," warns Nick.

"If we take out those two, we can deal with the rest from closer cover," Kat offers.

"By the time we shoot 'em down, we'll be dead already," Rob rejects.

"Who said anything about shooting?" Kat retorted. The raven-head brought out a grenade.

"Can you throw that far?" Rob asks in mock. She smirks at him.

"I'm a baseball enthusiast," she then pulls the pen, rises, gets into positions, fixes her legs and swings her arm. With one eye shut, she hurdles the bomb into the air. The turrets have little time to acknowledge a threat before shooting idiotically at the grenade that retorted with a deadly explosion, taking them out.

There is no time for the team to comment when the other turrets start beeping in alert. The four move out in haste towards the destroyed machines to take cover and attempt the destruction of the rest.

They run to the wall. The turret is slower turning, so it is unable to aim to shoot just yet. It begins crumbling down the wall they hid behind in order to get to them.

"Wait for it," Nick lets out. Only one turret currently targeted them. When it stopped shooting, they knew it was reloading. Rob moves out with his rifle and shoots it down in haste.

"Let's go," he confirms.

They move out.

Seeing a dumpster, they climb up and onto the roof. The building was not a high one. Most of its structure was underground, and that served a problem back when Laura had infiltrated the place.

Rob and Kat take care of the remaining turrets with their more suited guns.

Reaching the hatch, Nick pulls it open and Laura jumps down. Just as warned synths awaited. She is unable to study them, for she is forced to shoot as they seemed intent on doing the same with their futuristic rifles. Fortunately, a few good shots from her 10mm pistol took them down. With two dead, and the rest of the team inside, more synths come rushing towards them. Seems their presence has been noted.

The four, well-experienced companions manage through, and clear their way into the hall and couple of rooms around them. Laura leads them to the lower-floor entrance, and they are greeted with a wall-mounted laser turret ready to fire. Rob manages to take it down, but then there's the locked, wire door. Kat manages to unlock it, and they move on.

Fighting synths, that are not unlike the look of Nick only more obviously mechanical, side-by-side, it's half way through when they start to hear an old, raspy voice through the speakers. _"If it isn't my old friend, the frozen TV dinner. Last time we met, you were cozying up to the peas and apple-cobbler. Oh. And you brought friends,"_ Kellogg starts. The four are too busy shooting up synths and turrets to comment. _"Sorry your house has been a wreck for two hundred years. But I don't need roommates. Leave."_

Laura rises after reloading to assist Rob, who is beside her behind the turned-over desk. Kat and Nick are on the opposite side of the room, mimicking their strategy.

The last synth goes down. The room goes quiet.

_ "You've got guts and determination, and that's admirable. But you are in over your head in ways you can't possibly comprehend,"_ Kellogg resumes.

"For fuck's sake, man, shut up already!" Rob shouts.

"I don't think he can hear you, Maccready," Nick tells.

_ "Hehe. I'm gonna tell the guy with the funny hat that I can't hear him, cause he's making himself look dorkier than he already does,"_ Kellogg retorts, confirming Nick's words.

"Well, he can obviously see me," Rob flips him the bird.

Nick turns to see Laura and Kat walking towards a door. He pats Rob's shoulder to signal him to get a move on.

"Hey, Laura. Just want you to know, I'd be honored put a bullet in that joker's head for you," Kat tells her with a cold smile. The group is extremely worn out from all the fighting, but everyone wanted to see it through.

"No one touches Kellogg till I find out where the hell he's keeping my son," Laura firmly states. Rob grimaces. He understands where she's coming from.

"Right, of course," Kat nods, mentally slapping herself for overseeing Laura's point. Nick wants to somehow comfort her, but is unsure what more he can do. Take her into his arms? _'Don't be stupid, Nick,' _he scolds himself.

The door she is headed towards is metal, and locked tight. She grasps at it's practically fused handles and pulls, then shakes the resilient barrier. "Come on, damn it!" she shouts at it.

_"Yeah, there's no getting into that._ _It's not too late to turn around and leave," _Kellogg comments with clear amusement in his tone.

"Shut. Up!" she yells. Nick hurries to calm her, but Rob's already there.

"Hey!" he puts a firm hand on her shoulder and turns her to face him rather than the walls. "Pull yourself together, and help us find the control panel!" The other two eye for her reaction warily.

"Fine," she walks out of his grasp. They take a breath of relief.

"Kat, take the other wall, behind the cabinets. It's gotta be hidden," Nick instructs.

"Roger," she moves out. Rob and Laura assist, and it eventually is found behind a cabinet.

"Maccready," Nick calls, and the two push over the heavy obstacle onto the floor with a loud crash.

_"Hmm, looks like you got brains on the team. I should look them up after I kill 'em, and kill __**you**__,"_ Kellogg says.

"Wow, a real talker this one, huh?" Kat comments sarcastically.

"If only he'd bless us with his silence," Rob scowls, eyeing around for another camera to show-off his middle finger to.

Nick starts to fiddle with the wires knowingly, and they eventually get the door open, to find synths on the other side!

"Shit!" Kat yells. Her and Rob run to cover each, but Laura and Nick are still on the floor, and taken off-guard. Laura hurriedly throws herself onto Nick, who is more so shocked. They slide all the way to the metal table two feet away and halt beneath it. Laura rises off him to push the table over with her back and offer them cover.

_"Hiding only delays the inevitable,"_ a synth comments. Laura rises, shoots it, then falls back again.

"That was quite the move, Main," Nick comments about the recent quick-rescue. Laura does not reply as she and him make quick work of the rest alongside Rob and Kat. She is pleased to hear it though.

She is a good cop. She was…She wasn't ready for that maternity-leave. That much time off, she felt rusty.

The group come together and enter the doorway to a hall with yet another door at the end. Laura deeply frowns from rage.

_"Okay, you made it. I'm just up ahead. My synths are standing down. Let's talk,"_ says Kellogg, and a lock clicking sounds.

…

XXXXX


	8. The Killing Joke

"And there she is. The most resilient woman in the Commonwealth," he starts.

Kellogg…The man who ruined her life…He took everything from her…Everything.

It was all she could do not to pull the trigger, and plant one his head, right there.

He was right there.

It was so hard.

He stood, admits a handful of armed synths, surrounded, protected, his arms spread wide as if to greet a friend.

The four are on their toes, but Laura,

she was raging inside.

"Where is he?" she quietly asks. Kellogg smirks.

"Right to it then, huh? Okay. Fine. Your son, Shaun. Great kid. A little older than you may have expected, but I'm guessing you figured that out by now," Laura's gaze falters at that, "But if you're hoping for a happy reunion? Ain't gonna happen. Your boy's not here."

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS! Now!" she wrathfully demands. The others grow wary, ready for a physical retaliation.

"Fine. I guess you've earned that much. Shaun's in a good place. Where he's safe, and comfortable, and loved. A place he calls home. The Institute…"

"Knew it," mumbles Nick. Laura feels her heart sink. She thought she was close. Things just got way worse.

"Where are they?" Laura questions needing-ly.

"Heh. Like I knew. Nobody knows. Don't you get it? Your son, he's in a place nobody can reach," Kellogg retorts. Laura clenches her jaw. It was taking everything in her not to pull the trigger.

Everything.

"Now don't bullshit us, Kellogg. You're working for them, you must know some kind of way to contact them," Nick insists.

"You don't contact them, they contact you. And you only get their attention when you're worth the find."

"Sounds to me like killing you is our biggest banner," Rob retorts. Kellogg chuckles at that.

"Then let's get this party started."

Laura doesn't wait, she tries a shot at his leg, but he evades it, and immediately, his synths start shooting. From beside her, Kat pulls her out of the fire-zone to cover as Rob and Nick find their own.

"Shit, where'd he go?!" Rob exclaims. The group look. Kellogg is nowhere to be found.

"Get back!" Nick pulls Rob away from a coming bullet he couldn't see. "He used a Stealthboy!"

"A what?" Laura asks from across the room and over the gun-fire.

"Can make him invisible," Kat explains. Laura's eyes widen.

"Should've left when you had the chance!" Kellogg's voice shouts. Nick, the only one able to see his thermal vision, rushes forward in spite of the gun-fire to stop him from landing a shot right into Laura's side.

The synths avoid shooting in their direction so as not to hit Kellogg, and the trio are forced to do the same. Even so, Laura still continues to aim their way, hoping to catch sight of a probable Kellogg, but as he and Nick brawl and thrash on the floor, alongside the fact that it looked like a battle between Nick and the air! it is beyond difficult.

"You are one resilient synth! How the hell did you shake off the Institute?" Kellogg irritably questions as he chokes the air out of Nick. The others see him struggle, and are unsure how to help.

"Screw..Khghhg…You…" Nick retorts between strangled breaths.

"Kat, cover me!" Laura tells.

"On it," Kat replies, standing firm as she mentally targeted the synths. Rob saw the effort and assisted Kat to keep Laura alive. Laura zooms forward and tries a kick at apparent air. Kellogg grabs her leg halfway and flips her. He then rushes to pull his other gun from behind his back and aims at Laura. His grip on Nick is loosened with his distraction by a second adversary, so Nick manages to push his arm away just as he let a shot loose and it nearly hit.

On the other plane, Rob's arm gets grazed by a bullet. He yelps and hisses in pain. Kat sees this and decides it's as good a time as any to use up her last grenade, leaving none for a safer return to Goodneighbor.

At the sound of an explosion, Kellogg wavers. His Stealthboy wears off then, and, rising to see so occur, Laura butt-headed him with her gun. Kellogg falls to the floor, and this time she wastes no chances.

She shoots him twice in the head.

XXX

"Owe!" Rob exclaims.

"Oh, quit your whining. It's just a scratch," Kat tells as she cleans his wound with Kellogg's own equipment.

Nick goes from investigating Kellogg's computers, to Laura studying his body on the floor.

He carefully kneels down and observes her. She's just crouched there, gaze fixed on Kellogg's bloody face and the hole in his head.

She'd always wondered about the difference between justice, and vengeance…but now she knew…Justice, was about doing what's right…it felt right…but this? That fire in her chest, it wasn't gone, it still burned, it still hurt…Nate was still gone…Shaun wasn't in her arms…and this man…what's fair about him dying? Did she want him to suffer? She didn't know…but this solved none of her problems.

Nick is unsure what to say to her…She looked…**empty** inside…He had to say something, ask if she was okay, yet he knew he wasn't…

"Laura," he called.

"Did you find anything?" she retorted…He didn't want to answer that, didn't want to be the one to give her what she didn't need.

"…No…" he regretfully informed. Laura met his words with silence, as if the void affected her no more, as if she was expecting it.

"Look at this," she said, her eyes darting back and forth across Kellogg's lifeless body. She slowly reached out a hand to his shirt and slightly pulled it down. There, on his chest, machinery. Nick studied it carefully. She brought an almost disgusted finger to his chin and pushed his face aside, revealing a metal rod engraved in his neck, going up to the back of his head. "He was barely human," she uttered. Nick grasped at his head and pushed it up to look beneath it. Some debris fell out of his already blown out head. He looked and saw a still intact device of some sort and cautiously ripped it out of the wires' grasp.

His eyes light up.

"I think…this can help us," he says. Laura furrows her eyebrows at him almost in mock.

"How?" she asks. Nick turns Kellogg over and begins to study his head-bits further.

"Well, if there's a small chance Kellogg knew anything at all about the Institute, then I'm hoping it's stored in here somewhere…somehow…"

"…How can we…" Laura implies perplexedly.

"There's this doctor, in Goodneighbor, Amari," Nick tells.

Rob and Kat approach them, and upon hearing that, Rob comments. "The hell do you think Amari can do with a dead body?"

"Not the body," Nick irritably replies. He then rises and pinches the device, showing it to the pair. "This…"

XXX

Exiting the fort through the hatch, the group rise to see Kat at the edge of the roof, staring in the distance. They soon note why.

There, in the far, a ship, a flying airship, huge! A horizontal skyscraper. As it came closer into view, quickly, they could see more so, smaller, helicopter-likes flying around it, three or four. The mothership booms:

_"People of the Commonwealth…Do not interfere. Our intentions are peaceful…We are, the Brotherhood of Steel…"_

"Son of a…what the hell are they doing here?" Rob utters.

"Flying that ship into the heart of the Commonwealth…sounds like a war-horn…" Nick states grimly.

"You don't say," Kat retorts quietly.

"What's…Who are these people?" Laura asks in wonder.

"The Brotherhood of Steel are your supposed knights in shining armor. Back in the Wastes, they were the dominant group, took down the Enclave with a giant robot, is what I heard. I saw **no** such thing, and I was there!" Rob replies.

"The Wastes?" Laura inquires.

"Washington DC," Nick replies as he follows Rob down to the ground.

"You've been there, Mickey?" Kat asks.

"I'm from there, Kitty," Rob replies. She chuckles at the name.

"You know, I helped em once, the Brotherhood. They actually made base at the Cambridge Police Station. When Paladin Danse told me backup was coming, this…is not what I expected," Kat grins.

"Danse?" Rob questions.

"It's his name, I don't know," she confesses.

"Did this Danse happen to mention what they plan on doing here?" Nick questions.

"Said they were on the lookout for their missing soldier buddies," she replies.

"Pretty big search-party," Laura utters. Said ship continues to head on to who knows where.

"I doubt that's what their little toy's here to do," Kat confirms.

XXXXX


	9. In The Night

_"No I got him…I said I got him! Let go!" a voice uttered. 'What…What's going on?' Laura thought. Her blurry vision slowly focused. In that mini-pod, she felt confined. It was so cold, so, so cold…She could barely move her almost frozen hands to cover her heavy chest, to try and warm it._

_ "Let the boy go. I'm only gonna tell you once…" Another, deep, scratchy voice demanded. Laura's mind cleared up upon acknowledging the picture presented. Nate, Shaun. Shaun was crying. 'It's okay, Shaun, mama's here,' she casually thought, tried to say at least…Their pod was open…What…What was happening…Why was that lady trying to take Shaun…Who was that man beside her? Why was he dressed like that? Is…Is that gun? No. No! Laura brought her fist up to the glass. She yelled, and banged in warning. No one would listen. No one turned her way. Her heart motored up. She could practically, physically sense danger. Adrenaline swam through her vines like a hasting river._

_ "I'm not giving you Shaun!" Nate insisted, grapping weakly at their infant from the persistent lady that just wouldn't let go! Shaun continued to scream and protest._

_ "Nate! Shaun! STOP! LET HIM GO!" Laura shouted demanded. _

_ *Click*_

_ Laura's heart stopped. Kellogg aimed the gun to Nate's face._

_ "NO! NO, PLEASE!"_

_ *BANG!*_

_ "NOOOOOOOO! NATE! NOOO!"_

_ Nate stopped moving. Shaun was in the lady's arms. Nate's forehead was bleeding through that hole the bullet made._

_ He wasn't moving…_

_ Laura screamed and screamed and banged and punched the glass till she could see the blood of her knuckles on it. "NATE! Oh god, Nate! No! Let me out! Nate!"_

_ "Goddammit! Get the kid out of here, and let's go," Kellogg barked at the lady in the white hazmat with Shaun cradled in her arms. She scurried away at his command._

_ "NO! STOP! Where are you going?! Get back here! LET MY BABY GO OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"_

_ Kellogg turned, and walked right towards her, as if she'd stopped being invisible suddenly. She groaned and shouted just like a caged wild animal, he thought. He eyed her plainly as he said: "At least we still have the backup..."_

XXX

She awoke with a jolt, gasping for air.

Nick, who was on watch considering he didn't need much sleep, could see she was turning in her sleep, and was just about to wake her himself. "Hey, easy. Easy. It was just a dream," he told.

"I, hhh. I just…need…" she scuttled to her feet and hurried up the old, abandoned house's rickety stairs.

Since being a light-sleeper was a requirement in Kat and Rob's kind of jobs, they woke to the commotion, Kat from the couch, and Rob on the chair near her. "Wha-What's going on?" he asked in alert.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep," Nick told as he followed after Laura.

XXX

It was stupid, a really stupid question, really, really stupid, cause he knew the answer, he well on knew, but he asked it anyways: "Are you okay?"

"…I'm fine…" but she wasn't, yet she said it, and he knew she wasn't.

Staring out that window, as if it would give her relief, looking at a world that was far from her own, yet it was. The room was dark. Where was the furniture? There was just a dismantled closet, and the skeleton of a once bed. The only visible light was that of the moon on her face and in the reflection of her eyes, and Nick's own glowing ones.

Laura shook her head in ultimate rejection. "No. No I'm not," she soon decided. Nick eyed her knowingly.

She turns to face him. "He's gone, Nick. I killed him. And now I…I've lost Shaun too..." she covers her mouth with her hand as if to shield her pained features, or to block the tears from flooding. Nick approaches her somewhat in haste.

"No. You haven't. When we get to Goodneighbor-"

"We'll give Amari a piece of Kellogg's brain and hope she finds answers?" Laura refuses.

"Look, I know how it sounds, but it's the best shot we've got," Nick tries. She shakes her head again.

"What if it doesn't work?" she quietly, hopelessly inquires. Nick falters at the thought he'd been mulling over himself.

But she…

She was losing hope…

"Let's just see where it takes us, an-"

"What if it doesn't work, Nick?" she asks again, with teary eyes looking right into his, making his chest ache. But no.

"Then we'll keep looking. For your son. For the Institute," he firmly tells. She seems to accept this, though evidently heavy for her. She looks to the ground, and turns away, back towards the window.

"Everything is so…different…" she utters almost in disbelief. Nick's eyes soften on her.

"I know…It's a lot to take in," he says as he slowly neared her. "But you'll get used to it sooner than you think," he assures. She doubted that, but did not reply. Instead she says:

"I always knew, the war never ended…but to go this far…**Everything** is in…ruins…" Nick eyes the further sadly…

"It's not all bad," he says in spite of the evident. "People come together, and try and make the most out of what's left…I know it doesn't look like it, but I believe there's still hope for things to get better…I've seen it." Laura looks to him curiously. "When I woke up to…**this**, seven years back, I was…just as shocked…confused…and scared like I know you are now, even if you're good at hiding it," she smirked grimly at that and turned away from his gaze. "Eventually though, when I started seeing, actually seeing what the people had done, how they'd pulled together, built themselves back up, leaned on each other…I saw…hope…hope that it wasn't all gone…that the world hadn't truly ended…" Laura took in his words…He was right…She'd seen it too, in Diamond City, even in Goodneighbor. Mankind was seriously resilient. She looked to Nick, who was gazing off into the distance. His words replayed in her head, for something felt off.

"Seven years?" she asks in dismissive realization.

"Mhm," he smiles. She takes this in again, then points a finger back and forth between them.

"So you and I," she implies.

"Have a lot more in common than you think. Despite the obvious difference," he smirks, causing her to automatically laugh at that. He joins her, and wonders how pretty a laugh she had, before shutting his mind up about it and saying: "We should head down, get you back into bed." After saying it, he realized it sounded inappropriate and was thankful he couldn't blush. Laura was too distracted by the idea of going back to sleep, of the possibility of seeing what she saw again. She slowly shook her head.

"I…No…That's a bad idea," she stated. Nick eyed her sympathetically.

"Laura-"

"You sleep. You do…sleep, right?" she weirdly asked. Nick smirked.

"Yes, I do, but-"

"Then you sleep. I'll keep watch."

"I-"

"Please."

"…Okay…"

XXX

"Home, sweet home," comments Rob. They'd just arrived at Goodneighbor, a relief to be back for him and Kat, what with being used to living there, not so much for Nick and Laura though.

"I need to sit. My feet are killing me," Kat whines. Rob turns to the other two.

"You guys heading to Amari?" he asks. Laura wants to yell yes, but assumes Nick is tired as well. She momentarily turns to him and he catches her with the corner of his eye. Understanding she was in a hurry, Nick firmly nodded, shaking off any signs of fatigue.

"Yeah. We might meet you guys later for a drink," he tells.

"Alright," Rob replies. Laura is relieved that they were still on track.

"Good luck, you two," Kat smiles, and her and Rob head off.

Nick and Laura start walking too, but stop short when, after greeting Rob and Kat, Vex approaches them with that smirk of amusement

…or deceit.

Laura is indifferent, Vex and John greeted her warmly last time, despite looking like insane people, but Nick expects trouble.

Silently, she stops across them, hand on hip, studying them suspiciously. Nick opens his mouth to speak, but she beats him to it. "So it's pretty obvious your kid's not here. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have the boys drag you outta town," she says. Laura is taken aback by her attitude. It was so unexpected. This woman had taken her in warmly, politely. She sympathized with her when Laura told her about Shaun, and seemed sincere, and agreed that Nick would most likely be the one to help.

Laura took a minute to think. Her words seemed directed mainly to Nick. Maybe he did something to piss her off, but not enough for Vex to deny the fact that he was a good detective.

Maybe they were together, and it ended badly.

"We're here to see Amari, Vex," Nick tells, a tone of distain also evident in his voice.

"Why?" she retorted interrogatively.

"She might be able to help us," Laura added. Vex turned her sharp eyes to meet Laura's, the former friendless non-existent in them.

"How?" Vex asked almost impatiently. Nick exhales irritably. He knew the only way to get on Vex's good side is with juicy gossip, he was just hoping to avoid the long and unnecessary process, at least for Laura's sake.

But…What they had, along with who could be listening in…

"Look, can we talk somewhere private. This isn't the kind of information you want out in the open," he states. Vex cocks an interested eyebrow.

"John isn't gonna like this," she says.

"But you'll take care of that," Nick smiles knowingly. Vex smirks mischievously. Laura is recalled by the fact that Vex and John were **actually** a thing.

"Follow me," she beckons, turning on her hell towards the Old State House.

XXXXX


	10. Captain

"What the fuck is this, Vex?" John, in his long red coat and bold, as if burned face and skin, scolds angrily, turning from staring out the balcony.

"Keep your pants on, John, you wanna hear this," Nick tries.

"You know damn well what I want, Valentine: You, as far from Goodneighbor as possible!"

"Relax babe, the minute he says something we won't like, he's out," Vex tells, coming to stand beside him. John ignores her and continues to roast Nick under his heavy, black-eyed gaze. Laura wanders what the hell this was all about.

"Look, you know I got nothing against you Nick. It's not personal, but you can't **be** here. I promised the people they'd be safe from the likes of you. How do you think it makes me look when I let you walk in here time and again, **hm**?!" John insists. Hearing the case, Laura isn't just shocked,

she's angry.

"Are you fucking serious right now?!" All eyes turn to her. "This is the **last** thing I expected to hear, coming from **you**!" she declares.

"Excuse me?" John question in offense, taking a step forward. Nick nears Laura protectively, and Vex places a firm hand on John's upper arm, mentally scolding the blonde for talking, for this would have been a lot easier to handle if she hadn't spoken.

"'Goodneighbor's of the people; for the people.'? Was that just a joke?" she mocked. Hearing his own words used against him, John's confidence faltered.

"**People**, Laura. You said it," he declared. Laura cocks a daring eyebrow at him.

"What, you think he **chose** to be this way?!" she angrily insisted. Nick inhaled tiredly. He really wished she hadn't said that.

Pity was the last thing he needed from John.

He blocked her vision of him, and quietly whispered: "Stop." She eyed him quizzically. He seemed upset. Did she say something she shouldn't have?

"John, just hear him out," Vex told quietly, as if signaling that the situation wasn't worth an argument. She held nothing personal against Nick, and John was honest when he said that neither did he, but they both were players in the game of politics; they knew the threat he posed by his mere presence. So many were clawing at the chance to steal his position, and if the people thought he was betraying their trust by letting Synths walk among them, all past deeds would be forgotten. John momentarily studied Vex for her intentions of listening to Nick.

The first time John and Vex met was when Macdonough, his own brother and mayor of Diamond City, sent her to spy on him, as well as steal back their family shot-gun that John took when he left the city. It's not that she wasn't good at what she did, but it wasn't hard for John to piece together one and one. A sexy raven walks into town, and a week later, the weapon's gone? Come on. He confronted her, and instead of punishment, admiring her tactics, he convinced her to switch sides.

She heard the stories, she knew that many considered John their actual savior. After Macdonough won his campaign for mayor by declaring a ban of all Ghouls in Diamond City, John was the one to stand against this. He warned and was able to save some families, but not all.

So many were dragged out into the wastes…so many didn't survive. But some did, thanks to him. He moved to Goodneighbor, them and him, but it was far from a safe haven then. It was run by a mob that bullied and robbed the settlers of Goodneighbor. Using his wits and charisma, John lead a riot against the group, succeeded, and was dubbed mayor.

In a way, John always fought for justice, at least that's what Vex believed, and it's the reason she switched sides, and one of the main reasons she fell for him.

And he, after all the time that'd passed between the, trusted her like the dagger under his pillow…

Reluctantly still, he sighed at her words. If she found reason to lead Nick into the State house, then it had to be good. Witnessing his compliance, Vex smiled.

"Sit down, Nick," John called, headed towards the sofa with another opposite it. The duo turned to him suspiciously as he sat and Vex followed. "Get whatever it is off your chest, then kindly get out," he flopped tiredly onto the couch.

XXX

"You want me to what?!" Amari, the scientist asks in complete shock.

"Look, we know it's asking for a miracle, Amari, but you've pulled off the impossible before," Nick reasons. They had just managed to gain John's permission to see Amari. Hearing what they were planning, of course he wanted in. He sent Vex with them to get the details.

If the Institute's location was discovered…what that would mean for the world…

So down they went, down the Memory Den's basement where Amari set her lab. She worked at the Memory Den, the place where people came to relive their memories, and she was in charge of the whole process.

"Are you two mad?!" Amari insisted. Vex pinches the bridge of her nose. Laura clenches her jaw and swallows the rising hopelessness.

"Doctor," she stepped forward. "Please…They have my son…You're…my only chance…" she confessed with a broken smile, despite trying to hold back tears. Seeing Laura in her state of loss, Amari tensed. She took a minute, then sighed.

"Fine…I'll have a look," she gives. Laura genuinely smiles this time, crossing her arms and placing one hand on her heavy chest. Nick is relieved, and Vex is hoping for promising results.

With the small device in hand, Amari approached her work-desk and turned on the lamp. Around were only two, human-sized horizontal pods aside from the four other ones above. Nick and Laura's bags were on the floor, and their armor was still on.

Laura turns to Nick. He smiles assuringly at her, and she finds herself needing him to hold her and ease her ever-increasing anxiety, but refrained from doing so, and when she turned back, Amari was approaching them with an unreadable expression. She doesn't know how to say this without causing panic, so she just rips off the bandage. "Here's the thing…In order to access the memories in this transplant, we're going to need a port, a host, something to present or…go through said memories…"

"…Okay?" Laura tried processing…Nick's eyes widen in realization as Amari shifts her eyes to him.

"…Me," he confirms. Laura furrows her eyebrows. She turns to him.

"What?"

"Mister Valentine is an older generation synth. But, Institute technology being what it is... The brain implant could fit him," Amari further explains, with evident concern. Vex's eyes widen. Laura listens in disbelief.

"No. No! Absolutely not!" she declares. Nick places a gentle hand on her upper arm to earn her attention.

"Laura," he starts. She pulls away.

"We are talking about wiring something into your brain," she sharply clarifies as if he was unaware. Amari nods.

"There... could be long-term side effects. I don't know where to even begin with listing the risks..." she says.

"Exactly. This is not happening," Laura declares.

"Laura, it's the only shot we have at finding Shaun," Nick reminds. Laura sharply turns to him at that…She'd almost forgotten why they were here…She shakes her head at him, pursing her lips and battling those damned tears of fear.

"Not like this," she tells firmly. Vex opts to remain silent. The decision was not hers to make, but if it were…she's on Laura's side…

Vex finds that the room embraced silence as she. The three across her eyed between one another in a state of concern and confusion.

But no, Nick stands firm to his decision.

"The Institute's been taking people for years, kidnapping, and making it ten times worse by replacing them with…something they're not…If this is the only way, the only chance to exploit them…" Laura turns to him again.

"No," she tells.

"I have to do this," he says, mainly to himself.

"What about Ellie, Nick?!" Laura pushes. "She can't lose you…I…" Nick turns to her with expectant eyes…_'Don't say it. Please don't say it,' _his mind uttered what Nick could not bring himself to tell her. Not meeting his eyes, she whispered the finish: "…can't lose you." _'Damn it, Laura…'_

_ '…Wow…' _thought Vex.

Nick thought hard about what to say to that.

Maybe…maybe she was right…

…maybe…

But then they'd leave…What would she do then? With her son still gone, and no other leads?

And this…This was supposed to tell them about the Institute…anything…**something**!

For **years** they'd been a threat, they still are!

And Ellie…With how things have been going in Diamond City…she could be next.

And with him and Laura going against the Institute's hitman…they might've just moved themselves up the target-list a few names…

To walk away from this, out of fear for himself…it would be his biggest regret, he knew…

He couldn't…

He wouldn't…

…His mind was made up.

"I have to," he says. Laura is furious with his persistence.

"Why?!" she demands perplexedly.

"Because no one else will!" he shouts. She was used to him being so calm…Something told her she couldn't talk him out of this. "And before you pull the Ellie card on me again, I'm doing this for her too…If this will tell us **anything** about the Institute, I won't be the one to walk away from that. I won't," he sternly says.

Vex always respected Nick…If only everyone knew what he was really like, that he was far from any threat at all. Amari admired his decision, and Laura…She eyed him indifferently as he turned to Amari saying: "Set it up, doc. We're doing this."

"As you wish, Mister Valentine," Amari, who too was hesitant, nodded and complied, all gripping that greater-good possibility and praying it would prove true.

He turns to Laura, who's wiping vigorously at her tears.

She…she wanted Shaun back, yes. Oh, she missed her baby so much. She missed hearing his laughter, his non-sense mumbling, hell, even his late-night crying. She missed holding his warm body against hers, missed the sparkle in his eyes when he smiled at her. She'd never felt more pain than when thinking of her baby, that same baby she felt she was never ready to have, didn't deserve, and thinking of how he wasn't with her now, safe, in her arms…It was crushing. A pain only a parent understood…

…And then there was Nick…

Imagine being so scared, and confused, and trying so hard not to fall apart, yet the scariest there is, is to feel alone in it all. Ever since they'd met, she hadn't felt that. It was gone. But now…she felt she was losing him too, and herself along with him…and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Because he was right…She saw the extinct of madness the Institute had driven people. They were killing each other out of fear of being exploited! Families, brothers!

It had to stop.

And Shaun. She had to find Shaun.

"Laura," called Nick, voice somehow weaker, as if he was just then realizing what he'd have to do, the risk he was taking. She locked onto his gaze.

He looked scared.

He actually looked scared.

He swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking what he felt he needed to say. "Whatever happens, promise me you won't lose hope," Laura eyed him painfully, as if pleading him not to talk like that, "and you tell Ellie the same…" he said the last part avoiding eye-contact as he tried not to think about the fact that he…that he was abandoning Ellie…

But he wasn't worried about her. She was tough, and he left her in good hands. He made Piper promise to look after her should anything happen to him, and she made him a similar deal with her younger sister, Nat.

Nick looked to Laura again expectantly. He seemed so desperate for that simple promise that was far from so at all. She gave it to him. "I promise," she cracked a weak, reassuring smile for his sake. "You're…You're really brave to do this, Nick. I'll never forget this," she told. Nick spared his own smile, and is unable to say more when Amari speaks up.

XXXXX


	11. Down That Lane

"Whenever you're ready, Mister Valentine. Just sit down," she says, gesturing to a chair beside one of the pods. The two, who were too distracted by their conversation, wondered when Amari had moved her wheeled computer over to the chair, along with a small table too. Vex moves to stand behind the equipment alongside Amari.

"…Well, here we go," uttered Nick in self-encouragement.

Laura panicked.

Nick eyed the chair horrifically, shoving away memories of a similar, forced situation.

Still, reminding himself of the purpose sat him down. "Okay," breathed Amari nervously. She grabs his head and fixes it in the head-rest. "I'm going to inject this wire into the back of your head. It is connected to the device. Whatever memories lie within will begin to upload into your brain, and we will be monitoring the process as well as your brain activity. If something goes wrong, we'll pull you out…This shouldn't take more than a few minutes," she explains, grabbing the large, eerie-looking syringe and walks behind him again. She kneels down to see. The room grows tense.

"This…is going to hurt," Amari confesses.

"Just do it," Nick pushes, refusing to indulge second thoughts. From beside him, Laura places her hand on his that was rested on the arm-rest. His eyes avert to hers, and before he could show appreciation, Amari pushes in the needle. Nick hisses in sharp pain. "Fuck!" Laura tightens her grip on his hand and winces at his expression. He clenches back tightly, and it hurt, but she let him.

"Annnd, done," Amari notifies. She rises, and Nick barely eases, now more worried about what's to come.

"It's almost over," Laura tells with a forced smile she knew he could see through, yet needed to see. He just shuts his eyes and waits.

"Okay. Activating in three,"

And it was the longest few seconds in his life.

What if he doesn't make it?

What if he really dies?

What does that mean even?

To just be gone.

To not **be**.

"Two."

…He wasn't ready…

Jenny…he hadn't avenged her yet…

He hadn't killed Eddie…

Ellie…

She already lost one family member…one parent…she wasn't ready to lose another…He wasn't ready to lose her.

Laura…She was there, holding his hand…She was there, and he didn't want to leave, he didn't want her to let go, to let him go.

He didn't want to go.

"One…"

And he was gone.

Not completely.

Where was he?

He opened his eyes.

His eyes changed color. Blue. They darted back and forth repeatedly.

His hand released hers.

Laura further panicked. She touched his shoulder, and called his name: "Nick?"

Nothing, just the sinister repetitive motion of his eyes.

Laura turned to Amari with an accusing gaze. "What's happening to him?" she demanded. Amari did not look up from her monitor.

"It's working," she said with a smile that Laura thought only mad men wore. "69…82…87…" she counts progressively.

Then…

*Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep*

Everyone's eyes widen.

Nick began to violently shake in his seat. Laura tries to hold him still, repeatedly calling his name to awaken him. "PULL HIM OUT!" she commands Amari.

Then he stopped.

His eyes shut.

Vex stands with the wire in hand and wild eyes. Amari is visually scared of the outcome, and Laura is trying not to lose it as she attempted to wake him.

"Nick. Nick, come on," she pushed, one hand on his cheek and the other on his shoulder, applying pressure and shaking when she thought necessary. "Come on, Valentine! Do **not** die on me! **Don't**!" she screamed, tears stubbornly streaming down her face. She glared, as if not believing he would actually do this to her. Vex moved to stand opposite him and alongside Laura, uncertain what to do. Amari monitors the computer, desperately awaiting a signal of life.

Laura suddenly stood back. More out of utter rage, she slapped him, hard.

His eyes fluttered open instantly. "Ow…" he quietly uttered, weakly moving to fix himself. Laura felt an indescribable amount of relief overcome her, and the other two present shared a sigh.

Coming to, Laura's in Nick's face, concern still evident as she eyed him intently, attempting to insure that he was…well, himself. He blinked a few times till his vision adjusted. She was so close, puffy red eyes and pink nose, concern a bleak color on her face, he couldn't help commenting. "Well, hello," he flirtatiously smirked to break the tension. He still sounded like him. Laura let loose a sigh of content, smiling brightly.

"You son of a bitch," she uttered humorously. He chuckled, then winced as his head hammered.

"Ow."

"How are you feeling, Mister Valentine?" asked Amari as Laura backed away and she approached him with a small torch to study his eyes.

"Like I've got the worst hangover in history," he confessed, but as if suddenly recalling all he'd been through, Nick pushed Amari's hand away and rose. Stumbling, Laura held him up.

"It's not wise for you to stand!" Amari warned cautiously.

"Listen to the doctor, Nick," Vex instructed as if a parent. Nick ignored her and turned to Laura who spoke next, on hand holding his, and the other supporting his back.

"Come on. Sit down," she softly said, eyeing him with the truest concern and playing at his heart-strings. Grateful he had something to give her, Nick ignored all advice, and focused on what the blonde to his side needed to hear.

"I saw him, Laura," he told, smiling brightly.

Her eyes widened.

"Shaun?" she asked for confirmation.

"Yes," he emphasized the fact. It took her a second to pull back from the recent panic and take in this very vital piece of information. She then widely grinned at that, feeling as though the fact embraced her heart and warmed it safely. The others, including Nick, are pleased someone came out of this with something.

But there was more.

"Where? Where is he, Nick?" she inquired.

Nick thoroughly racked his mind.

"Everything's so fuzzy," he said, eyeing around and pulling away from Laura.

"What are you looking for?" asked Amari.

"A paper," he replied. "I need to write it down." Amari rushed to her desk and brought out a clipboard and a pen. She turned and he was already behind her with Laura and Vex following closely in case he lost his footing. He took them from her and placed them back down on the desk, leaning on the surface with his left hand, and his right holding the pen to the sheet. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to recall. Things came rushing back, and some too stubborn to return. It was hard to grasp at the details, but he wrote down what he recognized as highly valuable.

"The reason…no one's ever been able to track down the Institute, the reason they never leave a trace behind, is because…they use…teleportation," he states. It's not easy for the others to believe this, but when they realize Nick was being serious, they are taken aback.

"Oh my god," utters Vex. This must have been the most important thing she was ever told.

"Yes…It makes perfect sense, but…how?" Amari questioned perplexedly. Nick turned to them.

"I don't know, and neither did Kellogg, **but**," he brings up the paper, and points to a name on it, along with an arrow that pointed to two words, "this guy, escaped Institute scientist, Brian Virgil. They were tracking him down, and assigned Kellogg to the job. Kellogg was at the fort to plan it down…The Glowing Sea…That's where he is."

"The Glowing Sea?" asked Laura.

"It's the most radiated part of the Commonwealth," answered Vex.

"Getting there, let alone choosing to hide there, is quite…impossible…" Amari stated.

"Hey, I just told you teleportation exists. Impossible's a relativity now," Nick retorted.

"You're absolutely sure?" pushed Vex.

"Vex, I **saw** it happen," he turned to Laura almost reluctantly. "They…sent someone to pick up Shaun from Kellogg's, back to the Institute…I saw it happen," he explained. Laura's expression fell at that, then hardened.

She would find those bastards, if it was the last thing she did on what was left of Earth.

"How do we get to them?" she sternly asked.

"My bet's on that scientist; he's gotta know something," Nick states.

"Yes, but surviving that much radiation is-"

"Is possible. Kellogg had it figured out. A Power Armor suit, with a jet-pack," Nick explained. "He was in the process of collecting the pieces, but, well, we sorta cut his time short."

"It is extremely expensive equipment," Amari added.

"I have a suit…It's with Preston, back in Sanctuary," Laura told.

"Preston Garvey? The Minutemen general?" questioned Vex.

"He did mention Minutemen, yes," Laura confirmed.

"Yeah, you're not gonna find him there. Him and his group just moved to the Castle, far east," Vex clarified. "And, weapon like that, they most probably took it with them."

"…Well, we can still get it…I mean, they kind of owe me, anyways."

"We still need the jet-packs. Can't just walk all the way from the Castle to the opposite side of the map," Nick told.

"We'll take care of that," Vex offered. "Go home, Valentine. Tomorrow, you'll have an extra suit of jet-packed armor delivered to the Castle, waiting for you, and the caps you need for the other set." The other two widen their eyes at her.

"You sure John's gonna agree to that?" Nick doubtfully questioned.

"Once I tell him what you've discovered, and what you're heading out for, he'd be an idiot not to, and John's far from that," she smirked.

"…I don't know what to say, Vex," Nick smiled.

"Thank you. Seriously," Laura told genuinely.

"Nu uh. We should be thanking you. Do you have any idea how long the Institute's been around? You two are the first to come this close to finding them in **ever**. This is big, and needs big hands on deck, you've got Goodneighbor at your back."

XXXXX


	12. In The Past

"You okay?" Laura asks for, like, the third time.

"I'm **fine**, Laura," Nick insists, despite occasionally groaning and pinching the bridge of his nose in exhaustion and a wrecking headache.

"Well, I'm sorry for worrying, Nick. Screw you," she smirked. He flashed her a grin. Considering they were always walking in alleyways and near walls, Nick suddenly leaned against one.

"Ow," he called. Laura's face fell and she hurriedly approached him.

"Nick?"

"Haha," he grinned again, fixing his posture. She eyed him in disbelief, then punched him in the arm.

"Real mature, asshole," she called in semi-amusement.

"Now that's not very lady-like," he commented.

"I'm serious, Nick. Quit it. You scared the crap out of me back there," she reminded grimly. Nick's smile fell as they continued down the safer path from Goodneighbor to Diamond City.

"Scared the crap out of myself," he confessed. Laura eyed him sympathetically.

"Well, it was worth it in the end," she told with an assuring smile.

It was stupid, he knew it was, and he scolded himself for it, but, at that moment at least, the smile on her face was the only thing that made what had happened truly worth it to him.

He avoided her gaze and couldn't help his own smile. "Yeah," he uttered contently.

And maybe then, at least subconsciously, was the first time Laura…felt something towards him too…but she dismissed it. She was just tired.

The City then comes into view.

XXX

"Got the keys?" Laura asked as they stood opposite his agency's door. It was nearly five am. Most people weren't awake yet.

"Nope. No keys. Ellie pulls the lock after midnight," Nick replies.

"Sooo," Laura implies the unspoken question. Nick turns to her.

"I'm trusting you to keep your quiets about this, Main," Nick warned.

"About what?" she asked perplexedly.

"I warned Ellie never to open the door no matter who comes knocking at night. Safety hazard. So," he kneels down to the edge of the door. He puts his finger into the space beneath it, to the side-frame, and pushes some kind of button several times, then rises. "She hears the bell, knows it's me," he explains.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just use a key?" she strangely inquires.

"It's a slide-lock, and without it, the door lock can easily be picked. The agency's well-known, and has its enemies," Nick retorts. Laura takes this in and nods in understanding.

"You really think of everything, don't you?" she smirks.

"The devil's in the details," Nick replies, priding himself for trying so hard. His smile then faltered and he pushed a hand out to the door frame, momentarily shutting his eyes. Laura eyed him in concern again. He was gonna drive her crazy like this. She didn't say anything, they would soon be inside and he would get some proper rest. _'Come on, Ellie,'_ her mind plead impatiently.

The door then opens. Ellie, who was evidently asleep, smiled brightly at them. "You're back," she greeted. Despite the exhaustion, Nick spared a smile for her.

"Hey, kiddo. Sorry for waking you up," he started.

"Are you kidding? Get inside," she dismissed in haste.

They enter. Nick starts pulling at his armor belts, and takes it off, discarding it carelessly on the desk. As if coming home caused the adrenaline to leave his system, and he felt he was ten-times heavier. He sat on the client chair to catch his breath. Laura discards her bag by the door and approached him again. "Nick," she touched his shoulder.

"Mm?" he gave, hand rubbing at his temple.

"Come on. Let's get you upstairs. Come on," she told, grabbing at his upper arm to pull him up.

"Is he okay?" Ellie asked in concern.

"Yeah. He's just worn out, that's all," Laura assured with eyes fixed upon the detective. He rises, and loses his balance slightly. Laura keeps to his side for him to lean on as she guided him up the unfortunately narrow, wooden, rail-less stairs. She followed closely behind to insure he wouldn't fall back.

He goes to his bed and seats himself down, unable to stand anymore. Laura placed her hand on his shoulder and guided him backwards. "Lie down," she instructed. Ellie stopped by the doorway and observed the situation worriedly, uncertain of the details and concerned. Nick wordlessly complies, turning to his side and closing his eyes, feeling as though his mind was slowly shutting down. Most of Kellogg's memories were fading, as if his brain refused the extra weight of someone else's life as well, and the forgetting process itself was confusing and annoying.

Laura moves to his feet and took off his shoes, discarding them on the floor. Ellie cocked an eyebrow. Laura then grabbed at his blanket and covered him with it.

"You're a real doll, Jenny," Nick muttered in unawareness. Laura stops and furrows her eyebrows at the name. She hears wood creak and turns to find Ellie by the door, wincing for some reason. She is further confused, but ignores the girl and turns back to Nick, insuring he was tucked in, then heading to leave.

Seeing her coming, Ellie climbed down to make room. Laura closed the door on him and followed her down. "Okay, so Jenny is his, well, the Old Nick's, dead fiancée," Ellie suddenly began to explain. Laura's eyes widened. They reach the bottom and Ellie turns to her with accusing eyes. "Why would he call you that? What happened between you two?" she demands. Laura is further taken aback. She is aware of an accusation, and does not appreciate it.

"Nothing happened," she says.

"Seriously? You took off his shoes and covered him," Laura doesn't understand what that's supposed to mean. "You don't do that with someone unless you've…done something with them," Ellie insists. Now Laura's seriously had it, all the more shocked by what Ellie was implying.

"Okay, I'm gonna stop you right there. My husband just died last **week**," she clarifies, ignoring the ache in her heart at that. "And, whatever Nick said, he didn't mean. He's exhausted, **completely**. He has no idea what he's saying. Now, what **you're** saying, is way out of line," she glares. Ellie's expression melts to shame. She looks to the ground. Laura sighs tiredly. She was not looking to argue or upset anyone, she was stressed as it is.

She heads for the door and picks off her bag, onto her shoulder. She's only touched the door knob when Ellie calls out: "Wait! Where are you going?"

"Go back to sleep, Ellie," Laura told over her shoulder, opening the door.

"No, wait! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said anything!" Ellie insists, hurrying towards the blonde.

"It's not about that. I need to find a place to stay," Laura told calmly.

"Stay here. I promise I won't say anything."

"Ellie," Laura starts, smiling softly.

"Please," Ellie told with big eyes like that of a puppy's. Laura finds herself in trance by them, then confused. She shuts the door and turns her full attention to Ellie.

"What's with you, El?" she gently inquired, crossing her arms expectantly.

"Nothing. It's just…I like having you around," Ellie shrugged, but Laura could tell that was that.

"Okay, but you know I can't stay here, right?" she tried, despite being heart-warmed that she was wanted around.

In Ellie's mind, Nick's never invited anyone to stay over, so it felt to her like Laura was somehow important. Besides, she was so tough and strong, and nice. It was inspiring to her. Most women who came into the office were, and though she sympathized with them, whiney, and scared, and looking for Nick to save their day, but Laura was a cop, and was out there, fighting **with** him, not letting him put his life at risk for her while she sat and waited for the results safely. "Yeah, I know, but…at least until it's case-closed. And then, maybe…you'd consider working with us," Ellie grinned.

"What?" Laura dismissed in amusement.

"Think about it. You get your son back. You reside here in Diamond City, and you work with Nick. You're gonna need a job, and I don't think you're up for farming," Ellie smirked. Laura eyed her in disbelief.

She hadn't thought that far…After she got Shaun back.

No. Hold that thought. There's a reason she hadn't thought that far.

**If** she got Shaun back.

Yeah. There it is. That persistent '**if**'.

That's why.

What the point of planning if there's a chance it all goes downhill, a big chance?

Not wanting to shut Ellie out, she said: "I'll have to think about it. It's quite the offer," she smirked at the girl. Ellie smiled brightly.

"And you're staying the night?" she asked. Laura sighed.

"Yeah."

"Yes! I'll make some tea while you use the bathroom."

XXX

Feeling something poke at his nose, Nick opened one eye irritably. In his face was Ellie, grinning childishly. "Rise and shine, Valentine. Hehe. That rhymed," she noted. Slowly, Nick sat up, groaning tiredly.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Two pm. How are you feeling?" she inquired, rising from her crouched position on the floor to sit opposite him.

"Like last night was pretty freaking long. How…When did I go to bed?" he asked perplexedly. Ellie's grin returned.

"Laura tucked you in," she wiggled her eyebrows. Nick furrowed his eyebrows warily at her.

"Why are you saying it like that?" he worriedly asked, considering he didn't actually remember what had happened.

"No reason," she avoided his gaze, smiling still and rising to her feet.

"Ellie," Nick drew.

"Look, I promised her I wouldn't talk about it!" she sharply turned to him, eyeing the closed door momentarily to insure that it was in fact closed. Now Nick was seriously worried.

"About **what**?" he demanded in panic, still on the bed.

"**Nothing**," Ellie brushed off.

"**Ellie**!"

"Okay, **fine**! I just…I…asked her if there was something going on between you two," she crossed her arms as if casually.

"**What**?" he demanded, tone stern as he slowly rose to his feet. Ellie shrinks beneath his gaze.

"Look, it was no big deal! She told me there wasn't and I got her to stay."

"She was **leaving**?!"

"…Yes," Ellie winced. Nick glared heatedly at her. "Look, I apologized, and it's all well, okay! But you can't mention I told you!" Nick washed a hand down his face tiredly.

"God damn it, Ellie," he uttered irritably.

"Breakfast's getting cold!" she exclaimed, rushing out the door suddenly to avoid more scolding. Nick eyed after her in disbelief.

XXXXX


	13. Call To Arms

Laura sighs as she eyed her Pipboy tracker and watch. "Only an hour and twenty minutes left," she notes. An hour or more had already passed since they'd started towards the Castle right after breakfast. Laura was hesitant about Nick going after his semi-collapse the night before. He insisted he needed the exercises to feel himself again and that he'd really like to see the Minutemen back in shape.

There was something off about her attitude, he just couldn't pin-point what it was. Thanks a lot, Ellie. Things getting awkward was the last thing they needed on their list of goals.

And Laura, well she couldn't tell what it was either. She'd been thinking about what Ellie had said, about Nick…His fiancée was dead…Seriously, it's like they were meant to meet. It heightened her sense of admiration towards him despite not being fully aware of it. All through breakfast, it was hard to keep her observing eyes off of him. She would sympathize with and respect him for what he'd been through and how he was now. A man of strong beliefs, doing what he thought was right, doing actual good.

And this whole thing about Jenny, how he was once loved, and can he be loved now? Has anyone ever looked at him that way? Did **he** think about it? What **did** he think? That he wasn't loveable, that he was a freak? He seemed to accept that, seemed used to it from what she'd seen. She didn't like it. He didn't deserve the treatment he got. She wanted to show him that. And exactly how did she plan on doing so?

_'Shut up, Laura,'_ was eventually what she was left with.

"Wanna stop?" Nick asked, snapping her out of it.

"Yeah," she replied, coming to a halt near that windows-shattered store. They entered for cover and slid their heavy bags off, seating themselves on the floor rather than bother looking for chairs that were probably scrap by now.

And there they sat, on the floor, their backs to the wooden cashier-counter. The silence was irritating as hell, especially since they both knew why it was, and were constantly worried about what the other thought. Laura decided to break the ice with a suitable topic. "So, the Glowing Sea," she drew, pronouncing the name strangely to show what she thought of it. She turned to face him. "What should we expect?" Nick turned away in thought. He hummed.

"Well. Let's see. All sorts of things, I guess. Feral ghouls-"

"What are those?" she asked, taking a gulp out of her water-bottle. Nick had to remind himself that she was clueless, and so would explain as he spoke further.

"Uh, you've seen John, right?" Laura furrows her eyebrows, unsure what to expect.

"Yeah? Wait, what?"

"They look like him, worse, and they're…kind of brainless," Nick tells. Laura widens her eyes at him. "Hancock's kind of a mutation, and anyone else like him. They're, **almost** Ferals," he then laughed out as she continued to stare in bewilderment. "Look, Laura. You're gonna have to get used to the fact that there is some crazy shit out there now," he claims, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. She takes it from him. "Hey!" he protests. She takes a long drag, then coughs out and hands it back to him. It had been a while since she'd smoked, but hearing what she was, she's earned herself a pass. Nick eyed her sympathetically.

"What else?" she pushed.

"Are you sure you wanna hear?" he retorted.

"You said it yourself. Gotta get used to it," she locked onto his gaze, wielding a plain expression. He admired her persistence, offering a proud smile before straightening and resuming his list-down.

XXX

"Oh no, no. We don't need no spies here, thank you very much," Cait said to Vex's bird opposite her.

"Look, lady. I was just asked to deliver," the man pushed irritably.

"That's a fancy suit of armor with the jet and what not. Why? It makes no sense. Is it a gift? No need here, bugger off," the pale, freckle-skinned, green-eyed, Scottish red-head insisted.

"Cait. What's going on here?" Preston, the old-fashioned, west-world sheriff type guy asked, coming up to the gate. Behind the dark-skinned, well-built, brown-eyed general dressed in a blue coat, and a cowboy hat, were many people in the quart-yard: farmers, patrol-guards, a super-mutant, Codsworth and a dog playing fetch, as well as the man at the desk where the radio-beacon was set. More people lied within the Castle's stone walls, renovating, setting up shops: a clinic, a cook, a mechanic, beds, etc.

"This here's a spy, Garvey!" she declares. The man opposite her rolls his eyes as Preston turns to him accusingly.

"I was **sent** by Vex, from Goodneighbor, to **deliver** this suit of armor, and the caps needed to add a jet-pack to the other suit you have here as soon as possible."

"How does he know about the other suit?!" Cait insists. Preston ignores her.

"Why?" he asks instead.

"Boss didn't say much. Said that they'd be picked up later by someone you know."

"Vague, bitch," Cait referred to Vex.

"Fine," Preston gave. Cait eyed him wide-eyed. "Send it in."

"Are you fucking joking?!" she retorted.

"Cait. Back to what you were doing," he demanded.

"Right, well, you know what? Fuck it. You'll regret this!" she angrily claimed, stomping off. Preston shook his head at her attitude. The guy, who had just entered the huge, full, metal body-armor, and picked up the back-pack of caps, approached the gate and spoke to Preston before entering.

"You know, Vex's already got two of her guys in here under guise," he told. Preston cocked an eyebrow at the unexpected confession. "It's information-trade, you find them, they tell you stuff, you tell them stuff. We got pamphlets. You should try our services." There's a smirk in the man's tone that Preston couldn't see, considering the suit's mask.

"Right, well. I'll see to that. Thanks for the tip," he pushed, plotting to demand they show themselves later and work knowledgeably rather than under the radar.

XXX

"Wow," uttered Laura, stopping opposite the Castle alongside Nick.

"You said it," he added. The two approach the wooden, left open two-door gate. At the gate, was a man. They approached him carefully he rose and held firm his rifle.

"We're here to see Preston," Laura quickly gives. The man averts his eyes to Nick. Surprisingly enough, he doesn't say anything.

"Name," he requested.

"Tell him it's Laura," she gives.

"Don't move," he says, turning two feet away, evidently calling over someone else. "Go get the general."

XXX

"My bets on that blonde chic we meet a week back. Remember her?" Sturges asks, pulling up material at his workshop in the yard, working on that suit and wondering about who was in need of it.

"The lady looking for her son?" Preston asks the light-skinned, brown-eyed, American-accented raven-head.

"Yeah, the cop lady. Man, she was a sight for sore eyes," he retorts.

"Sturges," Preston calls focus.

"Oh, come on, Garvey. You need to get laid," Sturges adds in amusement. Preston rolls his eyes. A guard comes in and asks for his presence.

XXX

"Laura," Preston greets with a bright smile.

"Preston," she shakes his outstretched hand warmly. "This is detective Nick Valentine. He's helping me on the case," she introduces. Preston thinks he'll never get use to her pre-war talk, but shakes Nick's hand as well, wary of the fact that he was a synth.

"Pleasure to have you abroad," he nevertheless greets.

"Pleasure's all mine, general," Nick smirked, very impressed with the uprising system of this new faction.

"I assume you're here for the suit," Preston says.

"Yeah. Are they here?" Laura asks.

"The other one just arrived from Goodneighbor, half-hour ago. Come on in," he tells. The two follow him into the Castle. The guard standing firm paid them no attention as his general led them in. "Sturges is setting up the jet-pack for the other one. Mind if I ask why you need them?"

"We're flying to the Glowing Sea," Laura replies. Preston halts his tracks and turns to them in shock.

"Ma'am!" a voice calls. Laura turns and sees Codsworth approaching them. Nick cocks a curious eyebrow.

"Cods," she greets in slight un-expectance, which is funny, cause she's the one who left him with them.

"You're back! Oh, it's so good to see you in one piece! I had thought for sure you'd been eaten alive, or ripped to shreds, or-"

"That's…It's good to see you too," she cuts off strangely.

"Go on, Cods. Go find them a room; they're probably exhausted from the journey," Preston tells.

"Will do, general!" the bot glides off as if excitedly. She catches Nick staring in amusement at her. She ignores him and continues along with Preston.

There, they see the workshop, the suits, and Sturges. "Jack!" Preston calls.

"Ow!" he bumps his head into the jet-set he was tying into the suit's back. "Oh," he comments, seeing the three opposite him. "Ha! So I was right!" he states. Nick and Laura furrow their eyebrows. He approaches them, and catches sight of Nick. "Wow! A gen-2 synth! How'd you get him to follow you around?" he asks Laura. Preston's eyes widen at his rudeness. Laura cocks an eyebrow at him irritably.

"Hehe. Now that's a new one," Nick declares.

"This is Nick, and I'd appreciate if you kept your thoughts about him to yourself," Laura tiredly tells.

"Right. Sorry," Jack tells.

"Sturges is setting up the jet-pack on the old suit. It'll take a few hours-"

"Just one," Jack corrects.

"Right. Now," Preston turns to the duo again. "The Glowing Sea?" he repeats in confusion. Jack furrows his eyebrows. Nick and Laura share a tired look.

"Right. It's a long story," she says.

XXX

Discussing the recent events brought back a fact that Nick had told himself to share with Laura, which, due to mental exhaustion, he then forgot, until now.

They had just finished informing Preston of the situation. They were in the meeting room: small space with a table and several chairs around it. "Alright, well, come on. Let's find you that room," Preston beckons after having agreed that all they were doing was of great importance and that he and the Castle would assist in any way. Funny how easy it was to get help when the opposite party found their benefits in it.

Laura follows after him, but Nick stops her with a hand around her wrist. She turns to him curiously. His gaze remains on the general. "You go ahead. We'll catch up," he tells. For some reason, Preston found this suspicious. He turned to Laura as if in concern. She nods at him in assurance. Reluctantly, he nods and takes his leave. Can't blame him for not trusting a synth with a friend.

Laura turns to Nick again. "What's wrong?" she asks, suddenly worried by the assumption that he was worn down or tired, what with that damned procedure. Nick seems hesitant to reply as he released her hand. Now Laura was seriously worried.

"There's…something I think you should know," he says. She cocks an eyebrow. "When I…went through Kellogg's memories," she was not expecting that, but she listens, "when I saw Shaun…He was almost ten years old." Her face fell.

"…Why are you telling me this? Or…why did you think that was something I needed to know?" she demands, tone evidently irritated. Ironically, Nick expected her reaction, despite her not being fully aware of the effect his words had on her.

What does it mean?

That Shaun was ten?

That ten years of his life had passed, without her or Nate in them.

What does it mean?

"I just…We're getting close, and I didn't want you facing something you weren't expecting, unprepared," he confesses. Unable to fully process, yet still weighed down by the heaviness of the fact, Laura seemed to direct the blame at Nick himself, for telling her. She didn't say anything to prove so, but it showed.

"Right. Thanks for the heads up," she tells, turning on her heel and walking out the door.

Now Nick was upset. Despite not liking it, he understood that he would be her target for some time, at least until he could get her to open up, to herself foremost, about Shaun.

XXXXX


	14. Takeoff

"What the hell?!" calls Nick. He brings his gun out against the Super Mutant (Big. Green. Hulk-like) that suddenly walked into the grounds. Being followed by Codsworth, who was to show them said room, they were then beckoned by Preston, who was stood beside Sturges. Apparently, the suits were ready.

"Easy. He's with us," Preston assures them.

"What?" Laura, who also had her gun up, questions in disbelief.

"We rescued him from his other Mutant pals. Had him locked up. Now, he's our toughest fighter," Preston smiles at him as if proudly.

"Yeah, but, how can you trust he won't eat you in your sleep?" Nick adds, gradually pulling his gun down alongside Laura.

"The same way Laura trusts you won't turn her into the Institute," Preston retorts. Nick cocks a challenging eyebrow and Laura looks to Preston's words in consideration. Good point.

How did she trust that he wouldn't?

Despite currently finding him as a nuisance for a reason she was yet to confirm, she did trust him.

She just did.

Plus, she was desperate.

"Children! Pay attention, please," called Sturges from behind them.

He begins to explain how they would activate the jets once inside the suits. He made sure they knew how in fact to use said armor. Thankfully, they did. They were to leave their bags at the Castle, considering the suits had no space for such. They took what they thought was necessary. Water-canisters, pistols, and the assault rifle and shotgun to go as offense with the big defense.

"Alright. You're good to go," Sturges told. Nick and Laura turned to each other.

"Ready to get this sucker?" he asks. Laura inhales.

"Ready."

"Good luck out there," Preston tells.

"Yeah. Don't die," Sturges adds humorously. The three turn to him irritably. His grin falls, and he claps to avoid awkwardness. "Right, then! Step right up!"

They walk, each stood behind their suit. All within the Castle stop to witness as they entered and walked to the middle of the quart for takeoff.

"Well, this better be good," comments Cait suspiciously. Strong, the mutant, as well walks up to watch. He grins at the size of the suits, thinking the humans as finally worthy opponents and wondering if he could defeat it. Codsworth is pleased his mistress looks badass, and the dog, Dogmeat, well, he's being a dog.

"Check your coordinates," Sturges tells.

_"Check,"_ Nick notifies.

"Alright. Blast off," he confirms.

They activate. The suits jolt them up. Both are wary, anxious, and excited. flames are evident from the jet pipes. A few seconds in, they float, and go higher, and higher, and the crowd watches in awe.

Slowly, and picking up speed, they move forward.

XXX

_"Oh my god,"_ uttered Laura though the coms.

They were so high above, they could see everything for miles.

Despite being in ruins, the world still had an aesthetic allure that could not be denied.

_"Well, this completely ruined walking for me,"_ comments Nick, who is just as impressed. Laura gives a lights chuckle.

Power-armor was heavy, scary, even for those inside it, at least those not used to it, which was most people. Motion was difficult. Imagine your arm weighs tons, but doesn't feel so, and is yet hard to move, as if restrained.

In the air, it was all the more frightening. They move one limb an inch, and the suit inclines to the side. Said limbs they could barely feel, being in flight, they were weightless, they thought, yet, it differed when they moved. They opted to still till it was over and enjoy the view.

It must have been like fifteen minutes later when they saw it, the Glowing Sea.

Now **that**,

was the exact opposite of allure.

It was terrifying.

Slowly, they neared an edge where trees were leaf-less, life-less, rotting, then the ground: dry, grey, then the sky: sick, green. And everything above: buildings, as if decaying.

Every here and there, there were ponds, of lava! The air was thick, this thick green mist. Things were moving below. What were those? Ghouls? Giant glowing mosquitoes?! Giant Scorpions?! What the hell!

The further they went in, the more noise their monitors made, warning them furiously about the amount of radiation they were surrounded by. Not one place, but all around them.

And then there,

_"Are those-"_ Laura drew.

_"People. My god," _Nick retorted with equal shock.

In a crater of a sort, were actual, living people. Their shelters made of metal sheets, they saw.

_"Think Virgil's down there?"_ Nick asks.

_"I think there's only one way to find out,"_ Laura replies.

_"Okay. You remember how to land this thing?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Good, then let's get down there."_

The descend is worrying. Being trapped in a body that gave you little motion, let alone falling from the sky, is certainly concerning. They land with a heavy thud, snatching the attention of all nearby dwellers. Some flee, some unsheathe weapons.

The duo tense.

Nick steps forward in haste with hands raised.

Despite being a synth, should he take off the helmet, his synthetic skin would most likely be affected. Bad call. Keep it on.

He speaks aloud.

_ "Hey, easy! We're just looking for someone!"_ he tells.

From within the small crowd of armed lunatics, an aged woman approaches. Her hair is short and black, and her skin is rosy, but dust-smudged. She is, as the rest, wearing off-white, unwashed rags, and is unarmed.

"Leave. We want no quarrel, outsiders," the woman, Isolde, says.

_ "You…How are you surviving all this radiation?!"_ Nick exclaims. The lady straightens in pride for some reason. She speaks.

"That is Atom's unique gift to us, the true believers. He has brought us here to this place, a place that cannot harm us, so that we may worship him. So that we may spread his word to others. That is our calling. To deliver Atom's message to a world that does not wish to hear it. To show Atom's power to all."

…

Nick and Laura turn to each other.

They say nothing, but they're sharing the same thought.

They face the mad woman once more. Though still curious about the nature of their survival, Nick refrains from asking for a more logical answer. Laura spoke next. _"We're just looking for a man named Virgil. Have you seen him by any chance?" _she asked. The lady seems displeased with their dismissal of her words. She assumes Atom will one day Divide them, and decides to cooperate in hopes of their departure. She may have been blinded by her faith, but it was clear enough her people stood no chance against such armor.

"Yes, we know of him. In truth, this Virgil has caused some concern. Some believe his presence is an affront to Atom. Though he came to trade with us on a few occasions, we have had little other contact with him. It was quite clear he wanted to be left alone. What do you want with him?"

_"He might know something that can help us on our case,"_ Nick tells in short.

"Your case?" the lady retorts suspiciously. Nick rolls his eyes.

_"We're looking for my son. We think he might know who's keeping him," _tells Laura, knowing and despising that the lost-son story always works. As fact, the lady's tone immediately changed.

"Oh. Atom's guiding assist you, sister. You can find him southwest of the crater, living in a cave. I would approach cautiously, were I you. I feel he does not want visitors," Isolde insists. She gestures to her people, who lay down their weapons and clear out as she points to a clearing between the mountains.

Nick eyes Laura sorrowfully. It was easier yes, that story, but not for her, he knew. Was she growing numb, or desperate?

He averts his attention to said clearing. Something eerie came off the space. It was a slope, so they could not see further it. They had to ascend.

And what was beneath?

_"Uh, thanks," _he warily gives the group, and him and Laura move.

Several silent minutes of wary walking passed, looking side-ways consistently in fear of being targeted by whatever. Adrenaline was pumping through their veins, and it was irritating, considering, so far at least, there was nothing to act against, but they simply could not ease down till they left that actual hell-hole.

Everything was so green and bleak and foggy. Walking and walking, and nothing.

_"Think they ripped us off?"_ Nick asks irritably.

_"God, this is __**so**__ not happening!"_ Laura angrily lets out. Nick stops and she does too. They study their surroundings desperately. They could barely see four feet forward.

Then…a sound…a low, cold growl.

They grow wary.

Their pace quickens,

and their hearts race.

_"What was that?"_ Laura points out.

_"I was hoping it was just my head,"_ Nick confesses. _"Stay close. I got a feeling this is gonna get ugly."_ They huddle together.

The growl echoes, closer.

Without any warning, a giant, black, scaled, claw slashed at Nick's suit, pushing him to the ground!

Laura turns, and she is jumped by something huge and heavy!

Her screen bears static, then clears,

and she see…

Laura was not one of strong faith,

but that was a demon, no doubt.

It had horns, yellow clear eyes, dark and green scaled-skin, several rows of dagger-sized teeth.

And it glared at her, threateningly, menacingly,

And it seemed to smirk.

It seemed amused.

…Laura had never been more scared.

Her mind was blank, and her body merely worked on instinct as she tried to shove it off her with her metal-shielded arm.

The creature's jaw extended and Laura was staring at a seemingly bottomless pit within.

Its tongue snaked out to taste her, and as she pushed back, it's jaw snapped shut in rage and it loudly roared. Laura yelled back, mainly in fear and the difficulty of pushing the persistent being off of her.

Said creature was suddenly pulled back, the friction vibrating as it scrapped against her armor. It then, rather easily, pushed itself up onto its hind-legs.

She got a good look then.

What on Earth was that thing?!

Giant lizard?

Dinosaur?

Actual demon?!

Her questions took a pause when she caught sight of Nick's armor. The detective tried a punch at the giant.

Bad move.

Don't poke a bear.

It retaliated the punch, only far more successfully.

Nick was sent flying into a rock pile. His suit emitted an alert peeping. Looks like the jet was damaged.

Lovely.

Just lovely.

When sharp pain originating from multiple shots intersected the creature, it turned to Laura once more in wrath. She continued to shoot using her assault rifle. It screeched in pain,

then charged towards her.

_'Shit,'_ uttered her mind.

On instinct, instead of running, she held her ground like she was trained to do in a fight regardless, and managed to evade the clawed hand directed at her head.

_'Well, that wasn't so bad,'_ she thought, feeling a small surge of confidence return to her.

While crouched, she gave a punch to its gut, and the creature inclined forward reflexively. It was sure to hurt. It attempted to rise, but Nick was suddenly behind it, on its back, restraining it as it thrashed about trying to shake him off.

Laura gathered her weapon off the floor and began shooting through the beast's thick hide chest as it roared in protest.

One of its arms managed to push Laura aside and onto the ground. It indeed then managed to shake off Nick and he landed next to her.

With her gun far on the ground, all Laura could do was watch as Nick used his shot-gun against it.

It was slowing down, but still coming towards them. Laura quickly rose.

Rising in this armor was **not** quick enough.

She started to run, and was ironically far faster, towards and behind the creature that tried another shove at her. She managed to kick the back of its knee, causing it to kneel down as, from the front, Nick continued to fire round after round. She then chock-held the creature whilst trying to picture it as just another guy she had to take down. _"Come on, you son of a bitch,"_ yelled Nick through the commotion.

Laura managed to get into position, apply enough pressure and turn.

With one swift motion, she broke its neck.

Instantly, it grew motionless,

limp,

lifeless.

XXXXX


	15. Actual Progression

"There!" pointed Laura. Nick turns and sees it.

The cave.

He gives her his attention once more, and lends her a hand up off the Deathclaw they'd just killed.

XXX

Upon entrance, their beeping machines gradually quieted down till they were non-audible.

The two paused and turned to one another in doubt. Slowly, Nick first, reached for his helmet and pulled it off. Air somewhat fresh filled his organic lungs, and he deeply inhaled in physical relief.

Those masks were far from comfortable.

Laura mimicked his actions, also pleased with being able to properly breathe again.

With helmets in hand, the two turn to the dry, grey, dark tunnel across them once more. They clicked on their flashlight, and could then somewhat see several feet forward.

They went in,

unaware, that they were being watched.

Two minutes ahead, they finally reached a larger clearing where light emitted and a constant sound that was very similar to that of a turret's. Machinery seemed visible at the edge, behind the rock pillar in the middle. It was definitely a turret.

A gun clicking to their side snatches their attention.

They freeze.

"Not another step," a deep gurgle-y voice demanded. Nick was closer to the weapon. From beside the ridiculously large power armor, Laura peeked at their host.

My god.

**Another** Super Mutant?!

At least this one bothered to wear a shirt, and…glasses?

Seeing Laura, the mutant, Brian Virgil, asked: "Who are you?" She was hesitant to answer, still wrapping her mind around **what** he was. "Uhh, I'm Laura, and this is-"

"No. **Who **are you? Institute? A courser?"

Nick and Laura share a glance.

Laura didn't know what a courser was, but Nick did.

He tries to face him.

Brian bumps the shot-gun's muzzle lightly into his head in warning. Nick irritably refrains from moving again. Laura, from beside him, is wary for any sudden moves, wondering anxiously how she'd keep Nick from getting shot should the creature be provoked.

She speaks instead. "No. We're not with the Institute-"

"How should I believe you and your synth accomplice?" he pushes. Nick and Laura are equally annoyed by the fact that his being always posed a knot.

"He's an escapee, like you," Laura tried. Virgil scoffs.

"Look we just need some intel," pushes Nick. His curious voice caught Brian's attention. It was unlike regular synth audio. Still suspicious, Virgil asks:

"How do you know I escaped?"

"It's a long story," Laura sighs.

"Talk. Or your partner gets it," he demands.

Everyone was on their toes.

Nick shoots Laura an assuring look. She opens her mouth to explain, but is at a loss.

Seriously, what the hell would she say?

Nick catches on, and speaks for her. "I took a swim through a certain mercenary's memories, and found out about you," he gives in short.

Well, that was subtle.

Brian cocks an eyebrow, despite not having one. He takes this in carefully. "Kellogg," adds Laura. Hearing the name of his hunter, Brian tensed. He groaned uncertainly.

"How?" he demanded. Laura sighs heavily as she vaguely explained.

"We took a piece of his brain to…a scientist…She…plugged it into Nick's head…and he saw," she furrows her own eyebrows at her words. Nick hides an amused smirk at the ridiculousness of the truth.

Brian's eyes widen.

"Kellogg's dead?" he asks in shock. As if assured they'd convinced him, the duo eases up.

"Yes…We killed him…" she replies.

…

Slowly, with his guard still up, Virgil lowered the rifle.

XXX

"So in order for the big old teleportation machine to work, you need some kind of chip that's stuck in a courser's arm?...You realize how crazy that sounds, right?" Piper asks.

The two had just flied back from the Glowing Sea, with great difficulty considering Nick's suit threatened to crash every few minutes in the air!

Alas they made it close enough to Diamond City and decided to walk the rest of the distance safely.

Once inside, they parked the armor in an actual power armor garage, supposedly available in every capable settlement.

Half way through the city, they came across Ellie, getting her hair trimmed at John's Super Salon, and an overly curious Piper. They led the latter to the office where they thought was best to revise all that was made known and requested by Virgil.

"As if any of this sounds natural, Piper!" Nick points out from behind his desk. He was stood with his palms flat on the desk's surface. Laura was beside him, hands resting in her pockets and her posture tense. Piper was opposite them, arms crossed.

"Fair point. But a courser! They're, like, the most dangerous kinds of synths. I've only heard stories about them. Many compare them to, uh, that Terminator guy." Laura is actually concerned by this.

"I actually…sort of have an idea on how to deal with the courser. The question is what to do with the chip. Virgil said it'd be encrypted, highly. We're gonna need one hell of a technician," Nick states.

"What about Amari?" offers Laura. Nick seems unconvinced.

"I…guess…Maybe. I mean, yeah. Synth tech. That's her field, right?" he uncertainly says.

"I pretty sure not," rejects Piper. "And, you didn't answer my question. What are you gonna do about the courser?!" she insists.

"Right. So. I was thinking: since I'm a synth, and, suppose, Laura's been causing trouble for the Institute," Laura cocks an eyebrow, "if we actually pick up a courser signal, like Virgil said we would at the old C.I.T building, then, maybe I could, somehow, convince the courser that I'm on his side. When his guard's down, he should be easier to deal with, right?" he suggests. The two present women process this.

"You wanna fool a courser?" Piper mocks.

"…Well, yes," he retorts, evidently uncertain himself.

"That's really stupid," she refuses.

"Actually, it might work," Laura nods. "I mean. It's pretty convincing."

"Oh, come on. No offense, but **look** at Nick," he is confused, and Laura complies, waiting to see whatever Piper meant by that. "Coursers are gen-3 synths. They **look** human. Gen-2 are machines, and really dumb; that's obviously not Nick. So, what are **you** going to introduce yourself **as**, Nick?!" he doesn't see the problem. Laura is irritated by Piper's words to him, **about** him.

"I'm a prototype. If the courser's as smart as people claim, he should know," he easily retorts.

"It's too risky," Piper shakes her head.

"You're right," Laura says. Nick turns to her irritably, not expecting her side-turn. She eyes him intently. "She's right! It **is **risky," Laura confirms the obvious. Nick tiredly shuts his eyes and sighs. Piper is giving him an 'I told you so' look.

"Every step we take is a risk. Everything is a risk!" he claims. "All I'm saying, is that a little deception, might have a higher chance of getting us out of there alive than brute force. They're killing machines, but that's that. So they're compliant and biased to the Institute, and **visually**, so am I." Laura catches the effect that fact had on him.

He knew what he was. He accepted it.

But he didn't want it.

It's what he was left with.

Yet not all he had.

Not all he was.

Piper sighs. "Fine. I guess you're right…Just…be careful you guys. Seriously," she pleas. Nick and Laura nod at her, warmed by her genuine care.

"We will," he adds. She nods as well and flaps her arms up, inhaling readily.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Get some proper rest, gents," she gives a light smirk.

"Good night, Piper," smiles Laura. The reporter waves them goodbye and exits the office.

The room grows quiet.

Laura turns to Nick. "I guess I'll head in," she says.

"Uh, actually. Wait," he called. Her eyes remained fixed on him curiously.

He'd been meaning to bring this up again, but they were sort of caught up with jet-flying to the most **radiated** part of the city, battling a **Deathclaw** and talking to a **mutant**.

Now was as good a time as any, and he wanted the problem resolved as soon as possible, for both their sakes.

It was never easy though.

He wasn't good at this.

"…Are you…okay?" he poorly started. She cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"I'm fine," she replies, slightly confused and wondering what she was setting off to show otherwise.

Well, she wasn't fine fine, but at least not falling apart right now, so fine.

But there was something Nick knew she was avoiding.

And, to him, ignoring a fact was a good way to make a mistake.

"Back at the Castle, when I mentioned Shaun," he pushes. Laura's gaze falters in recognition. She evidently stiffens and pulls her gaze away dismissively.

"Yeah, I'm, uh, sorry about that," she tells. Now Nick was confused.

"Sorry for what?" he asks.

"I sort of snapped at you then, didn't I? I'm sorry. I swear, it wasn't…**directed** at you, I just…It's…a lot to process," she explains. Nick thoughtfully nods.

Right. He just found the perfect solution.

"Well," he starts, pulling his coat up from his chair, where it always hung, and wrapping it around her. She is highly perplexed. "Think I know just the thing to help." He fixes the coat around her properly, and tenses when he pulls her hair from beneath the fabric. It was so soft. Well, not silk, but still. Her gaze is fixed on his face in wander. She doesn't understand what it is, that feeling she was experiencing, but had little to no time to search as he spoke gain. "There's an old bench by the lake," he says, placing a hand on her shoulder and guiding her to move. "I head out there when I have things to…process." For some reason, this makes her smile, the idea that Nick had a life.

That there was a life.

That all around her, there was.

This pull out of her situation and glimpse into Nick's life, or Ellie's, or Piper's, even Rob, Kat, Vex.

People.

Life.

…She felts so dead inside.

So empty.

So alone.

…But…being with them,

being with Nick

feels…hopeful.

XXXXX


	16. Closer

He led her to the lake. The city was darker in this region, less crowded. Quiet, peacefully.

There were the garden-farms, the Diamond City Radio host: Travis, and his trailer, the large water-purifier in the middle of said lake, operated by a fourteen-year-old, ridiculously smart boy: Sheng. Really it was just a large, greyish pond several feet deep. It was all near the edge of the tall green wall maintained by old man Abbot. There was also the crafted stage where a podium was built, most likely for mayor McDonough to give occasional speeches, and the audience seat at the many benches opposite it.

Then that bench, the one Nick mentioned, old, rusty, abandoned by all but him, at the further edge of the lake.

Laura follows suit as Nick seats himself on it comfortably, almost as if in relief at being somewhere as familiar as the office. Once down and settled, her vision catches sight of the view opposite her.

It was, to say the least, beautiful, soothing.

The water and it's soft whiffing by the wind. The twinkling city lights reflected out on the wavy blanket of liquid. The cool breeze, and the plain, lightly sprinkled by stars sky.

It was naturally relaxing.

After lighting a cigarette, Nick spoke up: "So. I'm not…very good at this, but I'm assuming a therapist would ask how hearing about Shaun made you **feel**," he tells with a sheepish grin. Laura cocks an amused eyebrow at him. He offered her a smoke and she accepted it. She brought it to her lips and neared him as he lit it for her, all-the-whilst finding it very difficult to avoid eye-contact at such a close range.

But it was tempting.

She then pulled back, and Nick continued to observe her as she blew out smoke, then faced him curiously. "Well," he pushed. She raised a brow again.

"You're joking, right?"

"Well I didn't bring you all the way out here for jokes," he chuckled. She grinned nervously and broke eye contact as he resumed. "Come on. You have to get it off your chest…accept it." His expression hardness with seriousness, and Laura's falls grim.

With eyes fixated on the ground, she took another drag from her cigarette and spoke. "What exactly am I supposed to accept?...That…my son…my **baby**…is a full-grown **child** now," she smiles coldly. Her chest suddenly feels heavier, and a lump in her throat grows. Nick intently listens. "That I missed his first birthday," her voice cracked, "and his second, and his **tenth**! That I missed…his first words, his first **steps**, **his**-oh," she gasped, tears freely streaming down her cheeks then. She buried her head in her hands, the ashes from the smoke falling onto the ground. Nick flicked away his cigarette and scooted closer to her, putting his palm to her back and rubbing in firm circles.

He didn't know what to say.

What to do.

He wanted to tell her…

Tell her what?

That it would be okay?

Tell her **what**?!

She felt his motion, his closeness, soothe her panic, and make way for more to come out…

for truth.

"The worst thing is. I…never wanted him," she confesses. Nick pauses, and cocks an eyebrow. She faced him them, eyes and nose red like strawberries, a broken, lost look embraced her possessively. "I wasn't ready to have kids, neither was Nate…" the mention of Nate pricks Nick in the chest for some reason, "but then we did…and…suddenly…he was the most important thing in the world to me.

And then, just as suddenly…He was taken from me…It's cruel…Maybe it's fair…"

…

Nick shook his head persistently. "There's nothing fair about it. We're all faced with things we don't think we deserve, but the truth is we don't know what we do and don't deserve. I know you think losing Shaun was some kind of punishment," she looks away, "but it's not. There's nothing righteous about it," she faces him again.

"You don't know that either…" she smiles weakly, as if sorry to confirm a fact he was dismissing.

No, he didn't.

"Here's what I do know: Ten years passed, yes. But there are many, many more to come…And you'll be in them, you'll be with him…" he swallowed, "I promise,"

he promised…

A lie. But he didn't know it, didn't think he was promising something that wasn't his to give, yet…a part of her knew…and a bigger part believed it.

And maybe it was that false, doubtful hope that had her in his arms then as he securely embraced her

regardless of her broken shadow.

XXX

"There you guys are. Where were you?" asks Ellie. At some point, she'd returned to the agency, expecting them, but they were not to be found. Half hour later, here they are.

"I was just showing Laura something," Nick replied half-honest.

"Yeah," nods Laura contently. She faces him with a smile of gratitude that he returns, ignoring the notes his heart strings were playing.

Ellie cocks an eyebrow.

"Riiight," she draws, crossing her arms. "I'm gonna **pretend** I believe that," Nick and Laura tense. "So, I'm heading out to meet with Scarlett for drinks," she starts, pulling on her blue, leather jacket.

"Drinks?" Nick adds suspiciously.

"Right. Sorry. 'Orange juice'," she smirks, making quotes in the air. Laura cocks an eyebrow. Nick rolls his eyes. He knew she drank. It wasn't healthy, but she picked it up in the past; he'd been having a hard time keeping her from things like that.

"It's late," he insists.

"It's nine and a half," Ellie scowls.

"**One** hour, or I'm coming to get you myself," he insists. Ellie rolls her eyes.

"Yes 'dad'," she comments sarcastically.

But she partially meant it. And it absolutely warmed his mechanical chest.

Laura smiled.

She loved it about him, actually loved it, how instinctively parental he was, something she thought she lacked in.

…Man, she really needed to get a grip on her thoughts about Nick.

It was just the pressure that had her thinking like this, and because he was the only person by her side at the moment, the only person to care,

to understand…

Yeah. That's why.

As Ellie left, Laura was at their room. She notices something different. "Ellie!" Laura calls, but she's gone. Nick warily approaches her.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Tell me you have an extra mattress lying around," she implied. Nick furrowed his eyebrows.

"…Nooo," he drew. Laura scoffs.

"She bought it. For me," she angrily states.

"…So?" he crosses his arms, not seeing the problem. She turns to him, surprised he seemed so clueless about the situation.

"She wants me to stay with you guys, after…I get Shaun back," Nick's eyes widen in realization. "And, I mean, it's really sweet, but I already told her I can't and, besides, there wouldn't be enough space to fit the four of us here," she clarifies.

Right. Laura moving in? He hadn't thought that far either. And well, he knew the kind of trouble that would come with that. It would be so much more difficult to keep himself from admiring her let alone doing something stupid about it if she was to be around twenty-four-seven.

Maybe that's what Ellie was rooting for…

The sly little minx.

Well, at least Laura was seeing sense, a different point from his anyways. "Right, well, you'll move into Diamond City regardless. Take the mattress with you as our…welcoming gift," he smiles as if victoriously, causing her to laugh out at the ridiculous but very possible idea.

"Well, thanks in advance," she smirks, placing a hand on the door. It took her a minute before she spoke again, momentarily lost in those glowing eyes of his that

could as if see into her.

"…Goodnight, Nick."

XXXXX


	17. Manipulation

"I got it," Laura calls. Nick comes to her side, both fully dressed in their combat armor again. After three hours on foot, they finally reached the C.I.T ruins. Not really in ruins. Most of the building was still intact.

According to Nick, the Institute was born from the CIT: Commonwealth Institute of Technology, a renowned university based in Cambridge, Massachusetts. Neither he nor anyone really knew why they abandoned the place, or, more accurately, where they moved to.

As instructed by Virgil, Laura's Pipboy radio was able to pick up barely audible but evident suspicious static that increased mildly upon movement in a certain direction near the location. She continues where the quiet sound is stronger with Nick following her lead and the duo ultimately cautious of their surroundings.

Five minutes later, the signal is at its strongest, and the two find themselves opposite a fairly tall, green coated building of nearly ten floors: Greenetech Genetics. Upon entry, the duo is stunned.

All around the white-walled and marbled reception were bodies dressed in green army-fatigues, dead. Some scorched, some broken at odd angles.

…

"Gunners," utters Nick grimly. Laura turns to him.

"I've heard that name before, in Goodneighbor," she strangely states. Nick's eyes dart all around suspiciously with his pistol leveled and Laura's drawn.

"Yeah, probably around Maccready. He used to run with them," he tells. The duo starts to move forward in search of the courser. The static coming from Laura's Pipboy was annoying and most likely attention-grasping in the background. She shuts it off.

"Who are they?" she asks.

"Uhh, a group of ruthless mercenaries. They're good for hire, like you saw with Maccready, but I guess the main reason he left was because of how they operated. Too bloody for his taste I guess. When you're out in the streets, and they catch you, they'll shoot on sight, mainly for sport than actual caution," he explains. Laura doesn't know how to respond.

Great. The world's in ruins and mobsters reign on the streets.

The power was out in the building. Lights. Terminals. Nothing was working. Hearing screams coming from within a double door, the duo tense. In some haste but warily, they approach it, and discreetly peek in.

A stairwell.

They climb.

About six levels up and more bodies, they finally reach a floor with audible chatter. "Best make yourself useful before I pull the trigger," a slick voice states.

"Shit! I **swear**, I **don't** **know**!"

*BANG*

Their eyes widen.

"Wait! **Wait**!"

"…Well?"

"I…Just…Just let me **think**!"

"Better hurry, or you'll end up like your friend here."

Nick turns to Laura.

"Now's as good a time as any," he tells.

"This better work," she utters. Nick tenses.

"…Do you trust me?" She turns to him, eyes locked onto his as they hid within the stairwell.

…Does she trust him?

Well, considering her agreeing to this puts her in a very risky position,

and with the added chance that many were implying Nick secretly worked for the Institute,

this was far from easy…

…But what were her options?

"…I guess I'm about to find out, Nick," she smiles half-heartedly, almost pleadingly.

She didn't want them to be right.

She wanted to blindly say she could trust him.

She needed to.

…He was all she had left.

Nick should have expected she wouldn't say yes. He knew what she was thinking, and somehow didn't want her to doubt him, but it was her right to, especially with what they were about to do. He nods, satisfied. "I better make sure it counts."

XXX

The courser, Z2-47, is already eyeing the door expectantly. He could hear the approaching footsteps and had his laser-pistol aimed accordingly. Nick enters with Laura, who was cuffed and had a sack covering her face and Nick's gun to her head.

The courser stood with an eyebrow cocked. He was dressed in an all-black leather coat. His skin was tanned and his eyes were green. His hair was jet-black and smoothed backwards almost painfully. And then there were the nice three dead bodies to his side, all restrained. Behind him was a glass window of a cell room with a woman inside than Nick couldn't see just yet.

Laura couldn't see anything.

Nick is nervous and scared as hell, but steadies himself and lightly pushes Laura to her knees. "What is this?" Z demands.

"I need this human delivered to the Institute. My chip's been comprised," Nick formally informs. The courser is made suspicious by Nick's accent and how dismantled he looked, how he was dressed.

"What is your designation?" Z retorts.

"S3-22," Nick tells from the script he'd rehearsed. Laura is praying he is believed.

Him, her, and Ellie had spent hours that morning coming up with a story, thinking of all the details, all the questions that could cross the courser's mind, how they would deal with him afterwards, what was best.

They thought a lot.

And still, there were chances of failure, of something unexpected to happen, big chances, like, thirty percent.

That was big.

The courser seems doubtful of Nick's words. "I'm a prototype; sent into the field for a job, and, but I can't complete it, so I tracked you down," he continues. With the amount of information the courser knew only the Institute held knowledge of, such as the teleportation chip Nick mentioned to him, and the confession that he was a prototype and that it was common for his employers to make shit up as such, he was fairly convinced.

"Who is she?" he asks.

"She's the reason Kellogg's dead. That's all I know." Z's eyes slightly widen. Kellogg's reputation amongst the Institute was well known. For someone to take him down, it was quiet the blow.

Of course, she didn't do it alone, but that's not what Z was being told.

"Really? Why?"

"Ask her yourself," Nick places his hands on his hips. Z studies him for another minute, trying to catch a glimpse of something suspicious, considering how unexpected Nick's appearance was. Fortunately, this was not Nick's first undercover game; he knew to keep his cool and to give off no signs of character flaw.

Surprisingly satisfied, the courser, with his laser pistol still in hand, approaches the quiet hostage that was Laura.

Nick tenses despite the plan going accordingly.

The courser, this near to her.

The risks were no joke.

The second she feels a tug on her cowl, she breaks the fake cuffs off loose and stabs a needle into the courser's calf!

Completely caught off-guard, Z stumbles backwards in shock as Laura removed her mask and reveled her hard, hateful features.

He felt his body grow weaker all of a sudden. It became hard to stand straight, hard to focus. What did they do to him?!

He wrathfully glares at his sly opponents who had their weapons aimed to shoot, but he was quicker still,

and he landed a shot right into Laura's abdomen.

Had he had his full concentration, he'd have aimed a little higher, like her chest, or head, but that was all he could reach as he cowered behind a complicated pillar of wires and terminals.

Laura was pushed back from the weapon's force-power. It melted right into her combat armor and went for her skin, roasting her badly and literally eating at her organs! She let out a throttled scream from the blinding pain, echoing into a very panicked Nick's chest.

"Laura!" he shouted, rushing towards her. He barely misses another shot aimed at his head. He could hear the courser shuffle backwards, apparently fallen from the strong paralyzer he'd bought from doctor Sun back at the city. He could actually see the tip of the courser's black hair from around the pillar.

He tried to shoot where, but hit the metal instead. "Nick," Laura sorely called. He turned to her in a frenzy. Her moving hand caught his attention and she was attempting to grasp at their emergency shock-grenade. Getting it, he takes it, and carefully straightens Laura back onto the ground. He misses another laser beam from Z, slides the grenade from one side of the pillar, and hastes to the other. Naturally, Z's distracted by the incoming former, and it is too late for him to notice Nick who shoots him, and is then pushed back from the bomb's short-ranged wave-force.

With his whole body aching, and a strange scream from the glass room behind him, he regains his vision as the voice said: _"Wake up! your friend's dying!"_ followed by a fist banging against something.

Nick's eyes widen and snap to Laura. He scuttles to his feet and loses his balance several times in the process,

but he had to get to her.

Laura lay on the floor, convulsing with the inability to breathe straight as her body suffered from the overwhelming pain. Nick calls her name to regain the minor of her concentration. Going crazy out of his mind, he is still able to determine exactly what needed to be done fix this, hopefully in time.

He had to.

First, he angles her up, despite her protests of pain that were expressed through chocked groans and excessive tears. "I know! I know! It'll be okay," he tried, ignoring his aching chest. First he removed her thin satchel, then her upper armor that was as if eaten wholly from below, by unbuckling its side-belts and peeling it off as carefully yet quickly as he could. He placed the satchel beneath her head and lay her down again.

She could feel herself fading.

…She wanted so badly to…

to give in…

…to give up…

"Come on, Main! Stay with me!" Nick demanded as her eyes fluttered shut and open consistently.

_'Just let me go,' _she thought, tried to say, but physically couldn't.

She was never meant to live.

Everyone died back in that vault. Friends, neighbors, Nate…

Everyone but her…

Nick rips open her button shirt that had its entire lower part literally vaporized.

_'My god…' _his mind exclaimed in shook. It looked worse than it was. It looked terrifying. Black, blackened skin, flesh, organs?! Blood. So much blood.

He pulled his wits about, and acted quicker.

Retrieving his own bag, he rummaged madly through it as the curious woman whose voice he heard watched anxiously from behind her glass container. "Come on! Come on!"

His yelling brought Laura's consciousness back again, and she grasped at what was really happening.

She was dying.

She was actually dying.

…Shaun…

_'My baby.'_

He…he wasn't there…He wasn't there, because she had to get him, she had to get him back…She had to get him back…She can't go. Not yet.

She had to get him back.

With a Stimpak finally in hand, Nick, panicked but greatly pushing himself to focus, stationed the large needle-tip to some still viable skin near the scorch, and injected the serum into her. A few seconds later, Laura felt an even sharper pain consume her, and began to yell out again, but only for a minute. Nick ignored, or tried his best to, her screams of pain till the tube was empty, and he pulled it out. He tossed the needle aside and finally turned to her. She was losing consciousness again, but that was okay, for he could see her wound was slowly weaving together again.

He let loose a shaky sigh and faced the blonde once more.

Subconsciously himself, he reached a hand out to caress her tear-stained cheek, as if to assure her that he was there, by her side. "I'm not going anywhere," he promised.

"Hey!" Nick jumped at the sound. "It's okay! It's just me! Can you please let me out of here?!" begged woman behind the glass.

XXXXX


	18. Not An Option

_"Mommy!" he called in the distance. She rushed and hurried but the dark hallway seemed endless. "Mommy, please!"_

_ "I'm coming, Shaun!" she shouted determinedly. She just needed to get to that door, that grey double door, its two square windows the only emission of a white, sick light. _

_ It felt like forever before she finally reached it, charging through like a wild animal._

_ A cage in the middle of the dark room with a ventilation fan above going round and round and cutting at the vivid light again and again eerily._

_ And in the small, barred cage:_

_ a boy._

_ He was in a hospital gown, and had dark, wavy hair that reminded Laura of Nate. The evidently scared child was on the floor in the middle of the cage, hugging at his knees protectively._

_ It was Shaun._

_ She knew it was him._

_ She just knew._

_ Physically relieved and on the brink of tears, Laura rushed to the cage and gripped tightly the bars, as if trying to penetrate them. "Shaun! Shaun, I'm here, baby, look at me," she beckoned, but the quietly sobbing boy remained firm in his spot, shaking with every sorrow-filled gasp. "Shaun!" she desperately cried, tears raining down her cheeks, but he just wouldn't turn to her, wouldn't see that she was right there, right there by his side._

_ And then she was yanked to her feet by the arms. Panicked, she looked to see two persistent synths on either of her sides, pulling her away. "No! No! LET ME GO! SHAUN! SHAUN!" she called again and again._

_ And still, he wouldn't look, wouldn't see, as her silent assailants took her away from him…_

XXX

Her eyes snapped open. She tried to sit up, "Ahgh," she let out in pain.

"Hey," she turned to the familiar voice. Nick was at her legs, leaning over her with a hand suddenly behind her back to help her up. "Easy," he told as she fought against the jet-lag and finally sat up, resting her head back against the wall behind her. The jacket she was covered with pooled in her lap, and Nick took to her side once more, one leg arched and the other stretched opposite him as hers were.

In a state of confusion, she eyed her surroundings. "What…What happened?" she asked Nick, who was eyeing her in concern. He inhales tensely at the question.

"Well, the courser shot you," he is momentarily stopped by the memory that turned his stomach inside out, "I used a Stimpak on you, then you passed out," he sums up. Laura takes this in, her processing slowed from the fatigue.

"And…the chip?" Nick fishes a hand into his pocket.

"Right here," he smirks. She sighs in relief and throws her head back.

"It worked," she smiles.

"Sure did…though…with some unexpected side-effects," he grimly adds. Laura turns to him, smiling still. She understood what he meant, she recalled a vague moment of when death was smirking at her from a shadow, how he was there…how he pulled her back…

"Thank you, Nick…for saving my life." It takes him aback, but then he smiles. About to retort, she beats him to it. Her eyes grow distant. "And…I'm sorry I doubted you…I know you noticed, and I-"

"Hey, it's okay. I don't blame you," he brushes off, despite it actually bothering him. "I wouldn't trust me either, put in your situation," he confessed a bitter truth. He knew it was logical for her to do so; what he couldn't understand is why he didn't like it. Why did he care so much whether or not she trusted him?

"But I shouldn't have. You've been straight with me from the start, and we were put in many situations where you could've turned on me, but you didn't. It wasn't fair of me to assume you would now…I trust you, Nick…completely," she firmly tells.

Maybe it wasn't right, to trust someone so blindly, he could still turn on her, a small, minuscule part of her thought, but her heart and instinct shot that possibility to the moon.

Just as how Nick didn't know why the former bothered him, he was just as oblivious to why he was so pleased when she'd said those words, that she trusted him.

_'What the hell's wrong with you, man?' _wandered his mind.

He looked away almost in embarrassment. "Well, that's good to hear, Main," then, saying what he would, he faced her once more. "I promise not to let you down," he smirks humorously.

"And I trust that you won't," she grins confidently.

XXX

"Unfortunately, I can't help you. I've worked on a lot of Synths, but never a Courser. I don't know what that chip does, let alone how to decode it," says Amari, returning from her desk after observing the chip as per Nick and Laura's urgent request.

They'd just returned from Greenetech Genetics, despite Nick urging Laura to wait a few more hours till she was well rested. She insisted she was fine and the two got a move on. Even when arriving at Diamond City, Laura pled to visit Amari first. Nick could see she was desperate, and couldn't refuse her.

That dream.

She had to find Shaun…

Hearing of their arrival only minutes later of it, Vex was at Amari's lab with them, listening in to all the details with arms crossed and a strained ear.

With Amari's confession, Nick and Laura share a concerned look. "Amari, are you sure?" the detective pushed. She chuckled sarcastically.

"You think, after all we've accomplished, that I would **willingly** choose not to help you **now**? If I could, I would without blinking…but this is out of my reach…" she sadly confirmed. Laura washes a hand down her face and Nick places his on his hip. They drift apart, each in thought rather than give into panic.

"Now, now. All's not bleak and dark, children. Listen up," calls Vex with a sly smirk. The group curiously turns to her. "You've heard of the Railroad?" she asks, knowing all but Laura did. Their eyes widen in recollection, but Laura's brows furrow.

"Who?"

"They're a group of, uhh, Synth-saviors that operate all around the Commonwealth…A myth," Nick states, eyeing Vex in rejection. Vex shakes her head.

"They're not a myth. They're real…I work with them," Amari tells. Nick and Laura turn to her, Nick more so shocked. "They usually come to me, when they have a synth that's escaped the Institute and wants new memories," she explains.

"Yep," nods Vex. Nick momentarily glances at her in acknowledgement.

"I can't contact them directly. But I do have a code phrase. Some kind of clue if I ever needed to find them on my own. 'Follow the Freedom Trail'," she tells. Vex scoffs.

"Forget that crap. I know exactly where they are," she says. The three are surprised to hear this. She then gazes at Amari. "It's, uh, need-to-know only, and, quite frankly, you don't, sooo," she faces the duo, "follow me, you two," she turns on her heel. Amari scowls at Vex. Nick gives her an apologetic look. She rolls her eyes as he follows the other two out the door.

XXX

"Right. So. Pipboy," Vex puts out her hand. She'd led them outside Goodneighbor. John was watching from the balcony as they made their way out of the city and his sight, he planning on luring the details out of Vex upon her return.

Perplexedly, Laura put her arm out. Vex grasped at the device that was somewhat unfamiliar to her, clicking random buttons before finally asking: "How do you mark a location on this thing?" Laura rolls her eyes.

"Coulda just asked," states Nick.

"I am asking," Vex smiles annoyingly. Nick ignores her as Laura sets the map.

"Swipe around, then double tap," she instructs. Vex gives a nod and marks it down.

"The old North Church. Inside, when you see the gaping hole in the wall to the catacombs, mind the Ghouls and head through the tunnels. You'll come across some kind of puzzle lock. The password's pretty freaking obvious. And…don't mention that I told you anything. Tell Desdemona you 'followed the freedom trail,'" she quotes her hands in mock.

"Who's Desdemona?" asks Nick.

"Their leader. Listen, only one guy knows I know: Deacon. Okay? And, if things get rough, look for him, he's very persuasive with Dez. Not. In. Any. Weird. Way, or anything," she winks. They brush it off.

"What's the password, Vex?" Nick pushes. The last thing he's ever done was overlook vital details.

"The faction's name, Nick. **Obviously**," she insists. He nods contently.

"Thanks, Vex," says Laura.

"Don't mention it," the brunette smiled. "And don't forget to keep me in the loop," she last gives before heading back into the city gates.

Nick and Laura turn to one another.

"Now, I know you're all eager to charge in, but **no**. We're going back to the office-"

"Okay," she sighs. Nick pauses. He eyes her suspiciously.

"Really?" he retorts. She eyes him irritably.

"Yeah. You're right. I do feel a little worn down, and I'm seriously not up for facing yet another new kind of whatever monster in that church, so, we'll do it tomorrow," she tells, scratching her temple, her posture evidently weak. Nick takes in her agreeing and nods contently, though still worried for some reason. He was used to her going head-in.

But he supposed being shot to the brink of death was eye-opening.

XXXXX


	19. Take Me To Church

"What did they want this time?" John asks Vex, who'd just entered through the apartment door.

"They got a teleportation chip off a courser, and wanted Amari to decode it," Vex tells.

"They killed a courser?!" he exclaims.

"Yep," Vex smirks proudly, pouring tequila from the decanter into a glass. John strides towards her in a loose white shirt, hat and coat aside.

"Wow. Didn't think the sucker had it in him," he says, snaking his arms around her waist and burying his face in her neck, his breath hot on her skin as he spoke. She instinctively places her spare hand on his arm, encouraging him to keep in just where it was. He happily complies. "Really think Nicky'll pull this off?" he warily asks. Vex turns in his grasp to face him, throwing her arms across his shoulders and looking into those deep dark eyes of his.

"I have faith," she draws.

"Mmm," John smirks. Her face then falls.

"I just hope he doesn't die in the process," she says. John frowns.

"An honorable sacrifice if so," he declares. She nods contently.

"Yeah…"

XXX

"So, do you really think they can help?" asks Laura as the two walked, armored once more, in an alley that morning. Laura's scorched chest-piece was mended reluctantly by Myrna, just an extra added piece of fused metal to fill the gap.

"I think we're out of options," replies a distracted Nick. He and Laura were on their toes, aware that they were walking into combat territory.

The heart of Boston was where people and creatures alike resided, more so dangerous for the people obviously, but it was where all the food and resources remained as a beacon to all. The secured settlements were safe enough, but outside, if you didn't know the roads to take, you were as good as dead. Fortunately, Nick knew a lot.

Laura is worried by his words. He doesn't notice as he peeks out from behind a corner. He rushes to the dumpster mid that alleyway and crouches. Laura follows suit. She couldn't hear anything, so was confused as to why they were hiding. About to ask, she then did hear voices.

All too suddenly, raiders passed them obliviously. The duo tense but remain still as statues till the potential threat passes them. Once they're gone, Laura turns to Nick. "How did you-" He faces her abruptly, too close, it shut her up.

"Thermal vision," he smirks. Her eyes betray her to his lips, and are snapped back to reality once he turns away and rises. Laura hadn't heard what he'd said, but it echoes in her head as if background and she snatches it. Thermal Vision. She dismisses her silliness and follows his lead in haste.

They turn another corner, kept to white-paneled outer walls. Laura glanced up to see the cross peak of the church.

They made it.

Alas, across the double oak doors, they note the stony ground. A red-painted line leading up the stairs to the porch. "Blood?" Laura suggests.

"Nah…Something tells me this is…" he turns to see where the line started, down the street and across, then taking a sharp turn and disappearing behind a building, "that Freedom Trail Amari was talking about," he says. Laura furrows her eyebrows.

"Seriously? An actual trail?...I was…expecting something…a little more intense I guess," she retorts, approaching the door.

"Actually, the heart of the city's got all sorts of creeps and monsters…So if walking the trail means passing through **hell**…"

"…Yeah…Something like **that**," Laura grimly smiles.

They cautiously enter.

Within the small building is ancient chaos. The chandelier above was on the floor, crashed, tilted, and blackened from rust. The church pews in its radius were in pieces, and those intact were as if painted by dust. The hole in the wall from where the chandelier fell was the only source of light aside from the two or three stained-glass windows that weren't closed up. Said light made the dust particles fairly visible in the air, and here and there

were…skeletons…

Nick and Laura eye around disdainfully...To her side, Laura spots a greener source of light. She nears the area to see a gaping hole in the wall leading into a brick tunnel to the side. Nick walked to her and sees it too. They share a knowing look,

and step through.

Nick pats her shoulder and motions for her to remain quiet. She firmly nods, their weapons sternly leveled.

The notion completely fails when Laura spots a pair of glowing eyes to the pair of wooden coffins on Nick's side and she has to warn him. "Nick!" she calls. He looks to her, and seeing her wary expression, immediately snaps to his side. The two are just able to fall back against the coffins opposite and aim their pistols at the threat that was a practical **zombie**!

It was bald! And had no skin, to a point where, in some places, you could see **live** muscle, **bone** even! Its eyes were a sick, foggy green, and it was scrawny and screeching in protest as it tried to claw at them as well as crawl out of its den of darkness.

Giving it next to no chance, both Nick and Laura shoot it several times. Thankfully, the two were trained to keep their nerves as steel, so the panic did not stupidly lead them to using up all their bullets on one scary creep, who in turn grew limp and withered no more.

And without warning!

A pair of just as sickly arms wrapped around Nick's shoulders!

He struggles against the surprisingly firm grip, and Laura faces them and hastily attempts to free her partner!

Finally out, they shoot it down as well,

but then…

**More** screeching…

They look to their side, near the hole…

Three, four, **five** across them!

…

"Run…" utters Nick.

They storm down the path,

shooting back when possible to lessen the numbers, but it's so hard!

to run as fast as your legs could take you, to turn back every half-minute to check how far **death** is behind you, to focus your arm in **one** direction without it flailing about, to keep your legs from stumbling over every other bump and rock!

They manage to keep their pursuers down to just three, and it's too late then when one of them lunges itself directly onto Laura, sending her tumbling to the ground!

Just then, with the quick pause in fleet, Nick manages to shoot another, and must deal with the other as it sends a heavy claw flying to his face. He manages to evade it and punch at its leg, to little advantage for it barely fletched, and he sees Laura on the floor struggling to keep the creature's mouth two inches from her face with her armored arm!

He sees a shovel to his side and grabs it, pushing the creature back a foot and swinging the object as fast as he could, it colliding harshly with the Ghoul's jaw and successfully breaking it. Simultaneously, he targets and shoots it three times in the chest.

It goes down.

Laura is pushing and kicking but her stubborn Ghoul just won't move!

She hears another shot go off, and it finally stops. She shoves it off her and breathes in relief at the sight of Nick towering her. She takes his offered hand and stands. Their breathing is heavy and tired as they frantically eye around for more threats.

None so far.

Nick leans against the filthy wall in exhaustion and curses. Laura puts a hand onto said wall to keep her balance as the duo summoned back their fleeing calm.

Two minutes later, Nick gestures with his arm. Laura eyes him curiously. He finally speaks out. "Come on…" he breathes. Processing, Laura then nods, and they continue down the path.

XXX

About ten minutes of slow, tired walking, they reach a dead end, and on the wall to their side, is a golden-colored dial with letters, words engraved in a circular form. "'The Freedom Trail Boston,'" Laura read. Touching and studying the contraption. Nick is observing the wires evident from behind it along the wall, around, then disappearing beneath and within.

"This must be a secret door of some kind," he notes, grazing the bricks with his fingers.

As she fiddled with the dial, one of its rings suddenly turned. She carefully retracts her hand as Nick faced the noise. "It turns," she notes, then looks to the detective. "What was the password Vex told us about?" she asked.

"She didn't…She said it was the faction's name…Try spelling out 'Railroad'," he told.

Laura first confirmed that the letters to spell the word out were all there on the dial. Once done, she began to rotate it and stop the consequent letter at the suspicious little red arrow atop the dial. It clicked each time, and she hoped that meant it was right.

As she worked, and Nick observed from an unnervingly close distance, her eyes darted to his face beside her, trying heartedly to ignore the feel of his breath near her ear, clenching her jaw from tension she refused to mentally acknowledge the source of.

With the last letter put, several clicks sounded. Nick and Laura stepped back curiously, and watched as the wall adjacent to the dial pushed in, separating itself from that surrounding it and getting pulled to the side with the sound of scrapping brick-against-brick,

revealing a pitch black space.

The darkness within almost emitted a threatening coldness, but Nick could see. He neared Laura's ear, and spoke into it, causing her heart to involuntarily race at his closeness. "There are people inside," he said. She suppresses a shiver running up her spine at his deep, groan-like voice.

Unsure how to react, she brought out her gun again. He nodded contently, doing the same.

Side to side, and her Pipboy alight, they head in.

XXXXX


	20. Outside Help

Barely five feet in, a bright white light blinds the duo. "Not another step!" yells a voice. They panic, and will their vision to quicken its adjusting, to see. "Guns. Down!" the feminine voice insisted.

"Okay! Okay," tells Nick, raising his hands and studying the sight opposite him.

There, on a brick platform, was a woman dark of skin and eyes, hair bleached white. She was well-built, head half-shaved, and held firm a large mini-gun,

aimed at them.

There was a pale man to her side wearing a jacket and hat, and holding an assault rifle. "Who the hell are you?" the woman, Glory, asks.

"I'm Nick, and this is Laura…We're here to see Desdemona," he tells. All present, including Laura, turn to him in surprise.

"Where'd you get that name?" Glory demands.

Just then, from the apparent door a few feet behind her, a woman walks in, rose-skin, red-hair, green eyes, plain-button up and a scarf. There's a confidence to her step, how Glory steps aside the minute she approaches. She speaks. "Who are you?"

Nick and Laura share a knowing look.

That was surely her.

"Well, like I said-" Nick starts again.

"We're with the Minutemen," offers Laura. That seems to get better the woman's attention. Nick is satisfied with Laura's response.

"How did you find us?" she asks, tone stern.

"We followed the Freedom trail," answers Nick. The woman, Desdemona, cocks a suspecting eyebrow.

"Really? It doesn't **look** like it," she states.

"Why? Know damn well your trail is impossible to follow?!" Nick irritably adds.

"We need your help," Laura tells in short.

Just then, the door opens again, and a bald, built man wearing a white t-shirt, and sunglasses steps through. "Oh, wow!" he utters, pausing at the edge of the platform and studying the duo, who are as confused as the others by his expression. He quickly climbs down the few steps to the side and rushes towards them in awe. Now Nick and Laura were just creeped out.

"Deacon, you know them?" Dez asks worriedly from her high-spot. He turns to her, grinning. The duo recall Vex mentioning his name.

"It's them. The guys that killed a courser! That came back from the Glowing Sea **alive**," he brags. Nick and Laura exchange a surprised glance. A look of realization crosses Dez.

"Are you sure?" she asks doubtfully, considering how meek the two looked.

"Dez, come on," he tells. Seemingly satisfied, she gives a nod and turns to the duo, who still had their arms up.

"You can put those away," she tells. In relief, they comply, holstering the weapons. Laura catches Deacon grinning at them again, and looks away uncomfortably. "You've done a lot of crazy to suffice a lifetime…Why?" she asks. The duo turns to one another once more, then face the red-head again.

"We're trying to get into the Institute…" answers Laura.

…Everyone's eyes widen.

XXX

"Decoding a Courser Chip is a very delicate operation. A million things can go wrong - the least of which is losing the data," Dez starts as she leads the duo into Railroad HQ with Deacon following.

It was a strange space, like a morgue turned apartment, also made of bricks. So many people though. Tables, weapons, computers, equipment, food even, and that sole round surface in the midst of it all with drafts and maps and whatnot.

"Fortunately, we have the right man for the job," Dez continues, headed towards a dark-skinned man with a very strange hat. Maybe they were just a very large pair of goggles. Upon seeing his boss approach him, he forces a respectful smile.

"Hey, Dez. You need something?" he politely asks. Dez herself smiles in anticipation.

"Tom, our visitors here have a Courser Chip." she says. His eyes widen at the duo. Deacon grins. Nick cocks an unsettled eyebrow at the strange looking man, and Laura crosses her arms impatiently.

"Whoa? For real? Oh man, it's been ages! Where is it?" he asks excitedly. Dez turns to them. Laura looks to Nick. He fishes it out if his pocket and, **reluctantly**, hands it over. "Oh, sweet! Let's see what's on it," Tom starts towards his computer. He then faces them again. "This might take a couple of minutes," he informs. Dez nods and turns to the three. Someone then calls upon her. Before leaving, she says to Deacon:

"Find them a place to sit." Deacon confidently nods as she leaves.

"On it, boss." He then faces them, and smiles. "Follow me."

They do, to what seems like a semi-wide kitchen area littered with many chairs and tables that somehow seemed organized. He seats himself, and Laura and Nick huddle next to one another as if for security in a place where they only knew each other. "So, let me guess: Vex?" he starts, sunglasses still on for some reason. Nick beats Laura to the answer, wanting to cover for the spy.

"Who?" he feigns. Deacon scoffs.

"Can't fool me, buddy…She's the only person I told, and she wouldn't let information like that slip unless she knew it was damn important," he then grins, "and boy was she right."

"…Riiight," Nick drew uncertainly, then eases up. "She mentioned you too, said we could rely on you if things got hot," he tells.

"Oh, totally…I mean, only the crazy guy wouldn't help a fresh-vault mama looking for her son, and detective Nick freaking Valentine!" Deacon exclaims, clasping his hands together on the table's surface. Laura frowns at the notion, and Nick grimaces at Deacon's bluntness, glancing her way. As expected, her expression was firm.

"How…do you know about us, again?" she irritably pushes.

"It's my job to know things," he simply gives.

"Is it your job to sell those glasses too?" Nick mocks humorously, as if avenging Laura, and, as if she gets it, Laura smirks. Deacon beams at him though, then laughs out.

"Ahahaha! I like this guy!" he gives. Laura nods with a look in her eyes that said she thought he was crazy. Nick mimicked her reaction. Deacon quiets down, and faces them once more. They don't know which one of them he's looking at as he leans in and speaks lowly. "But seriously though, how'd you guys do it, take down the courser? I mean, no offense, but your rep doesn't really show you two being some kind of super assassins," he says. The duo recollects the grim time. Laura turns to Nick.

"Actually, it was all Nick's idea," she proudly smiles despite the dark memory. Nick gives her a flattered look.

"Well, I didn't do it alone," he retorts. Deacon eyes them suspiciously.

"That's cute. So, how?" he repeats.

XXX

After sharing beer, and explaining how it all went down with the courser, a guy walks up and tells them that Tom's all done. Dez is already there by him when the three approach.

"All done!" Tom states, handing Dez the device. Nick and Laura eye it expectantly as she turns to them. She hands it out and Nick reaches for it, then she retracts and the duo eye her hostilely.

"What do we get, in exchange for helping you?" she asks, not directly eyeing them. Deacon frowns.

"Oh, come on, boss," he tries.

"Quiet, Deacon!" she demands, glaring him shut. She gazes at them once more. Nick straightens and Laura shoots daggers at Dez for suddenly becoming an obstacle.

"Whatever we find out about the Institute, we'll make sure you know too. How's that?" Nick offers. Dez takes a moment to consider. She offers the chip again. He reaches to take it doubtfully, and she fortunately gives in, nodding contently.

"Deacon, show them to the back-exit," she commands.

"On it," nods a quieter Deacon, quickly then returning to his casual, loud self.

They take a turn into a wall collapsed from the thin side. The way is barely visible unless stood directly in front of it. They follow Deacon to the end of the small hall to a ladder. "I'd escort you guys to Diamond City, but we're a little short on people down here, so-"

"We know our way around, no problem," Nick retorts in dismiss. Deacon pauses upon reaching the ladder and turns to them with a soft smile.

"Say hi to Vex for me if you see her," he tells. Laura gives him a nod and begins to climb, Nick following short.

XXX

The walk back to Diamond City is silent. Upon entry, Nick separates from Laura to get his power armor jet-pack checked and repaired for their morning flight.

When he returns to the office, Ellie's lounging at his office chair eating cereal late noon. He greets her, and Laura exits her room to meet him.

"Hey, Nick," she calls as he sits on the client-chair and begins to remove his armor.

"Yeah," he meets her gaze as he removes the pieces and discards some on the floor and others on the desk. She'd already removed hers and washed up. He refrains from admitting to himself that he more than liked coming home to her, and was starting to get used to it.

"I was thinking; when we get the blueprints from Virgil…How are we gonna build the portal?" He momentarily pauses, having not thought that far ahead.

"Hm…We're gonna need help," he states.

"The Railroad?" she asks with an obvious frown. He sees her face and lets out a laugh. Ellie is exchanging curious glances between them and the story, wanting to help and finding the conversation fairly interesting as she quietly munched down her snack.

"Yeah, I'm not too hot about them either," he agrees.

"Regardless of how…weird, they are" Laura starts. Ellie chuckles. "….what do you think?"

Finally free of the armor restrains, Nick rises and heads for the bathroom, leaving the door open. Assuming he wouldn't do anything embarrassing as he headed for the sink, Laura leaned against the door-frame. He spoke along the way. "I think we're better off looking for help somewhere else," he confesses. She doesn't ask why.

"Who then? The Brotherhood?" she adds.

"Oh, hell no!" he exclaims over the sound of rushing water. After splashing his face a few times, he dries off with a towel and faces the blonde opposite him. "If we give the Brotherhood a flag to put on the Institute, after they charge in with all they've got, they'll take over **everything**, and, let me tell you, not a single person in the Commonwealth is gonna stand for it. We'd just be ending one war with another," he tells, moving as she clears the path for up. Laura considers his words and finds that he's right, logically, but in all honestly, all she cared about was Shaun.

Was that a bad thing?

"Off the desk, ya little brat," he shoves Ellie's legs off the surface. She scowls and groans irritably, rising still and moving to the chair by the fridge as Laura went into the client-chair and faced him.

"Nick-" she impatiently started.

"I know! I know…I'm thinking," he tells, uniting his hands at his lips in thought. Laura simply observes as his eyes dart back and forth as if from idea to the other. She finds she is studying him rather than assisting. She barely has time to snap herself out of it when he speaks thirty seconds later. "What about the Minutemen?" She considers it, then furrows her eyebrows.

"Seriously?" she asks in doubt.

"What?" he retorts.

"It's just…do you think they'll have what it takes, to build it I mean," she adds.

"We don't know **what** we need to build it," he tells.

"Yeah, but I'm sure it's, like, high-tech equipment. If it was easy-"

"It would've have been done by now," he finishes. She nods. "You're right but…" he sees the expectant look in her eyes, and pauses, then exhales from tension. "Look, I know you don't care about any of it, who takes hold later…You just want Shaun back," he starts. As if Laura's mask falls, she remains silent and looks away almost shamefully.

Then shakes her head as he opens his mouth to speak again, but she beats him to it. "No, you're right too." Nick cocks an eyebrow. "When I get Shaun back, it'll definitely matter what state the city's in…So," she locks onto his gaze with determination, "you think the Minutemen are our best option?" Nick reluctantly nods.

"They're the only group that actually care about the Commonwealth and **everyone **in it. Hell, they help a super mutant, and I'm pretty sure they'd help a synth in need, unlike the Railroad, for example, they only look out for synths…The Minutemen have a funny sense of equality that the other factions lack, so yes…I think they're our best shot," he confesses. Laura nods along.

"Okay. I trust you," she tells confidently. Nick's eyes widen at the words, as if it was suddenly a weight of responsibility he wasn't expecting to carry. Unsure what to say, he is thankful Ellie speaks up, despite nearly forgetting she was even there.

"So, what are you guys gonna do tomorrow?" she asks. Laura and Nick take a minute to organize their thoughts.

"Well, we're flying back to the Glowing Sea to get those blueprints from Virgil," says Nick. "And then…" he looks to Laura perplexedly. She cocks an eyebrow. "I guess we just head straight for the Castle," he states. Laura process, then nods.

"Yeah," she supports.

"Aaaand, how long will you be gone, exactly?" she worriedly asks.

"Uhhh, until the portal's built," he replies.

"…And then you go in..." she utters.

"That's the plan," Laura nods.

"…That's gotta be dangerous," Ellie states in evident concern.

"It is, that's why it'll just be me heading in," Laura plainly retorts.

"Wait, what?!" Nick snaps. She does not meet his gaze, as she was expecting he'd react this way.

It was always just gonna be her. He had to see that.

"I'm going in alone, Nick," she tells.

"Since when? We've been through the **whole** way together, why should it stop now?" he irritably asks. Ellie tenses.

"Because it's **too** dangerous," Laura glares. Nick chuckles in sarcasm.

"What, and the past was a piece of **cake**?" he rejects.

"**Think**, Nick. You're a synth. They **created** synths. You somehow escaped, or got thrown out, whatever, but if you go back there, if they find out you're leading people **to** them, do you really think they're just gonna let you walk out?!" she clarifies. Nick processes her words, and finds a counter he had to point out.

"And you think they'll let **you** walk? The woman who killed their hitman, who killed a courser?!" he adds. Laura sighs.

"Look, we knew this was a long shot from the start, but you don't have to take it with me," she insists.

"And you think I'm just gonna stand and watch as they take you away!"

"You **don't **have a choice, Nick!" Laura yells.

"Hey, let's just calm down," tries Ellie, rising to her feet and discarding the plate on the smaller, spare desk in the back. Nick looks to her over his shoulder, about to tell her off.

"Nick, look at me," calls Laura softly. He clenches his jaw at the tone, knowing he wouldn't like what she had to say then, knowing it would hurt more than if she were angry. He turns to her regardless. Laura swallows. "…Everyone I know…everyone I care about…are long gone…I'm not willing to risk your life too," she confesses, eyes watering.

It actually hurt, how honest it was…how much she'd grown to care about him. Ellie crosses her arms, now more so scared of the idea of Laura being gone for good, speaking like this, as if saying goodbye.

Nick shakes his head. "And you think I'm willing to risk yours?" he asks. Laura purses her lips and looks away from his intense gaze, her mind searching desperately for a counter to that.

Why did he have to talk like that?

"You barely know me, Nick," she half-whispers. Nick's eyes widen, actually offended by that. **Very** offended.

"Then you don't know me either," he retorts, tone low. She looks to see the hurt in his eyes, and is unable to reply,

but she was almost just as offended, and realizes she shouldn't have said it to him.

Why was it so offending? To imply that they knew each other not? To suggest, that after everything they'd went through together, they were but strangers on one path…

After the trust earned, the backs held, the tears exchanged…To push all of that aside, and deny its importance…Deny its meaning…

…

The tension was as thick as a fog then, even Ellie felt it, and she was freaking out with uncertainty.

Nick suddenly rose, collecting his coat from behind the chair. "I'm gonna head out…make sure Ted's getting at the jet-pack right away," he makes up an excuse to leave. Laura sees right through it and hastes to her feet, blocking his path.

"I'll go-"

"For god's sake, Laura! Sit. Down," he demanded in frustration. Laura shuts up. He finds his tone unjust, and speaks softly then: "I'll be right back." He grabbed his fedora and headed out the door.

Laura breathes out in tension and falls back onto the chair, one arm leaned on the table and hand resting on her forehead.

The last thing she wanted to do, the last thing she needed, was to fight with him.

Ellie slowly walks to the desk and leans against it. "Thanks, Laura," she said. Laura looked up at her perplexedly, sniffing back the tears that were threatening to spill.

"For what?" she asked, feigning a calmer expression for Ellie's sake.

"For thinking about him…For putting his safety first," Ellie smiled weakly. Laura could tell she meant it, and felt a huge amount of relief wash over her.

She was just looking after him…He made that really hard to see…She was grateful to Ellie for pointing out the obvious.

"He really cares about you, you know?" Ellie adds. Laura looks away, nodding and ignoring her aching heart.

"…I care about him too," she told. Ellie nodded contently. She then frowned, and her eyes suddenly watered excessively, this deep pain in her chest. She turned away and sniffed. Laura eyed her in concern. "Hey, you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ellie uttered in a broken voice. She then gasped and cried freely. Laura shot from her seat and turned Ellie to face her.

"Hey," she calls, more than confused as to why the girl was crying so intensely. On instinct, she pulls her into her arms, rubbing up and down her shoulder. Ellie held on tightly, as if afraid to let go. It hurt even more that Laura was comforting her.

She knew then why, Ellie. She understood now why she was freaking out so much.

She barely remembered her own mother, who died when she was really young…and Laura…she was the closest person to a motherly figure to her. She felt she needed that so badly, that losing it, scared her senseless.

"I'm-I'm sorry! I-I know you don't need this right n-now," Ellie told between gasps.

"No, it's okay. It's okay," Laura assured, still confused as to why the child was acting this way. A minute or so later, Ellie calms enough to talk.

She doesn't know what to say to her. She can't ask her to stay, to give up on her actual son and stay with them,

stay with her…

But she wanted to…How would she tell her, without sounding selfish? Without causing pain that wasn't worth it, cause she knew she'd leave regardless…She knew it would happen.

She locks onto Laura's confused gaze as she spoke: "Just…When you get him back…Come back, Laura…" she plead. Laura eyed her sympathetically. "Promise me, you'll do everything in your power to come back…No matter what they say, whatever home they offer, we…we actually care about you here. They…They took your son! And-"

"Ellie. Ellie," Laura calls, smiling heartedly as she cupped her chin with one hand. Ellie quiets and eyes her as though a curious puppy. "…I promise…"

XXXXX


	21. Not Like This

Only a few minutes in the streets, and it starts raining. Nick frowns irritably. _'Great.'_ He puts on his hat and continues regardless. He makes his way to Dugout Inn.

The few tables placed outside are empty and soaking from the rain. He opens the door and proceeds down the narrow, red-lighted hallway to the inside. Within, smoke clouds the air, a dozen or so people inside, on the chairs, the red sofa in the middle, the other couch against the wall, wherever. Soft radio music was playing from the side of the dimly-lit building.

Vadim stands behind the bar, wiping down a glass with a towel. Nick approaches an empty stool, space-one-stool between him and the other customer he didn't care enough to recognize. Vadim beams at him. "Valentine!" he loudly calls. Nick winces at the sound. He knows many people are looking at him then, some in acknowledgment, others glaring.

He doesn't care, never did.

"Haven't seen you in while. Tell me. How are things?" Vadim asks in a thick Russian accent.

"Great. Pour me some whiskey, will ya?" Nick tiredly requests. Vadim winces.

"Ooh. That bad, ay?" he asks. Nick doesn't answer as Vadim grabs his order. "Another case?" the man persists.

"Yeah…" Nick gives, head held low, not looking for conversation.

Another case?

He'd almost forgotten it was a case all together.

It had escalated to so much more.

The Institute.

All the other factions: Minutemen, Railroad, Brotherhood.

…Laura…

…He refused.

It wasn't just a case to him…

She wasn't…

…It was much bigger than both of them…

But he could ironically only think of her…

How he felt he was losing her, how he wondered what it was he had from the start. He didn't have her. She wasn't his. She belonged to someone, most of all her son…He had no right to hold her back, or get in her way.

Vadim slides the glass towards him, snapping him out of it as he studied the detective suspiciously. "No. No…It is much more than that," he pushes. Nick snaps to him upon hearing aloud the words he thought. Vadim studies him for another minute, his eyes then lighting up. "This is about woman, yes?" he grins. Nick's eyes widen. "Ah ha!" Vadim claps the counter. People barely flitch, so used to his outbursts.

"Keep your voice down, damn it!" Nick irritably tells, gripping his glass, and when looking to it, takes a large gulp, letting the momentary burn wash through him before it settled down.

"Oh, wow. Nick Valentine finally finds his Valentine," Vadim beams. Nick rolls his eyes at the pun.

"It's not like that!" Nick insists, wanting the dummy to shut up.

Nick and Vadim's relationship was otherwise friendly. The man and his brother always welcomed him in with open arms, and would give up whatever information he required. Plus, they weren't bad company when one was in the mood and could tolerate a little loud.

"Oh, poor Nicky…Unrequited love," Vadim pouts. Nick rolls his eyes again.

"Vadim, do me a favor and shut the hell up," Nick tells.

"It's okay. I can tell you how to win her over," he starts.

"God," Nick breathes, moving off the stool and to the corner of the bar at a table, ignoring Vadim as he called him over apologetically.

Despite coming here not to think, he knows it's exactly what he'd end up doing, and he was right. Not like he could get drunk and forget anyways.

It wasn't like that, he told himself…

What was it like, then?

What was it he was feeling?

It wasn't unfamiliar…

…Jenny…He remembered how he felt about her…How she was once someone he was willing to give the world to…How he never felt he deserved her…How he knew she was too good for him…How he thought being selfish with her, taking what he didn't deserve, was what got her killed…

He shoves those thoughts aside. This wasn't about Jenny, or his old life, Nick's old life…this was about Laura, and how he was trying to figure out why she affected him so much. He could barely see a connection between her and Jenny. They were so different. Jenny was sweet, and calm. Laura was smart, and head-strong, and brave…and beautiful.

His silly thoughts drifted off with a smile before he snapped himself out of it and continued a supposably scientific analysis of his feelings.

_'Feelings. Seriously?'_ he mocked himself.

He lets out a long sigh, leaning back in the chair.

"Look at him. He's miserable. We hef to do something," Vadim said to his brother, Yefim from behind the bar.

"Leave him be, Vadim. He's obviously thinking," Yefim insists. The two argue some more about talking to Nick, but Yefim, the calmer sibling eventually convinces his brother that it was none of their business.

After two more drinks and the passing of half an hour, Nick concludes that this wasn't helping, and makes his way back to the office when concerning himself with the idea that Laura might have up and left.

He goes back inside, and sees Ellie coming out of the bedroom to simply stand and stare at him. "Where is she?" he asks worriedly.

"Asleep," Ellie gives. "Nick, what are you gonna do?" she asks, crossing her arms. Nick sighs as he hangs his lightly drizzled coat on the doorknob to dry and his hat on the nail on the wall.

"I don't know," he confesses, headed for the stairs.

"Wellll, can I tell you?" she adds. Nick pauses and turns to her tiredly.

"Sure," he says, despite not believing she could actually help.

"Listen to Laura…" she tells. Nick sighs irritably. "She's right, Nick…If you go in there, you're not coming out…" she gulps, "I don't want that to happen." Nick studies her, and can tell she's scared, really scared.

He'd been so caught up in everything, he blamed himself for not thinking how this would affect her…

He takes a pause, unsure what to say…

He doesn't know how things will go down, he can't promise her anything…So, instead, he says: "Get some sleep, Ellie…It's late…" and turns back upstairs.

Ellie sighs. She knows how he gets when it comes to cases, blinded to the risk regardless what they were, and she prayed, for once,

he'd listen.

XXX

The next morning, talking is minimal between the two partners as they make their way to the garage with full back-bags and an extra gas-canister. The power-armor was wide inside, especially from the back, so it was easy to enter with their packs. The canister, however, one of them would have to carry in the air.

Nick doesn't wait for debate, he picks it up himself, and Laura is too distracted to notice.

They're soon high up and on their way back to the Glowing Sea, to Virgil.

There, he confesses his shock to seeing them alive despite facing a courser. They push past it, and he hands over the blueprints he concocted for the portal. (Players, no he doesn't ask for the FEV.)

And soon enough, they're on trail back to the Castle, and do in fact stop mid-way for a refuel.

The whole journey takes no more than an hour with the jet-packs.

Once there, they are greeted by Preston and his followers. They park, and head for Sturges.

"Wow. That is some complicated shit…" he says, holding up the drafts and eyeing them over.

"Can you get it done?" Preston asks from beside them.

"Well, yeah, but its gonna take a while, and I'm gonna need a lot of equipment."

"How long?" asks Laura.

"Depends on when I get the stuff, I mean, assembling this with a dozen or so guys on board, a day tops. That is a literal twenty-four hours," Sturges answers. Laura nods, satisfied.

"And when and where can you find what you need?" Nick asks.

"Sturges, make a list of everything you need, and I'll get as many guys as you need on the job to hold to that day you estimated," Preston tells.

"Roger that," Sturges smirks, turning back to his desk.

XXX

The Castle was large, no doubt, but underground, it was even larger. The top was just a front, and where then all the stands and workshops were stationed. Below, however, was the residential area. The Castle was definitely built by someone who cared, cause along two hallways were many, many, narrow bedrooms. If he were ignorant, there'd have been a lot more shared rooms, but there was space enough in each for just a bed and two lockers. There were four large bathrooms like those in public swimming pools, lees modern, though. Everything was renewed army-style, that meant bleak and grey, but functional, and still ancient, considering how long it's been since any of this was maintained. There was the cafeteria, many steel picnic tables and two ovens and fridges that were old but liable. There were a few other empty store rooms that had a very small amount of rations broken through or stale and moldy. Apparently, the whole place was infested by Mirelurks: Giant crabs. Yeah.

And then of course, there was the armory, a sight for sore eyes. (Players, there is no Ronnie Shaw.)

Codsworth led the duo downside and towards an empty pair of rooms. The two are captivated by their surroundings, thinking how all of this was still standing, and how suddenly the Minutemen were a huge deal and a force to be reckoned with.

"Here we are, ma'am!" Codsworth informs, stopping by one of the many, many rooms in **a** hallway. "And mister Valentine's is right across the hall!" he points a few doors past. Her eyes dart to Nick, who was memorizing the location of his room as she said:

"Thanks, Cods."

"Of course, ma'am. Supper is served at six in the cafeteria. Don't miss it! Else you'll be eating chips off the bar. Haha," Laura nods along, faking interest as Cods flies off and the two are left alone in the bulb-lit hallway.

The tension was not just unavoidable, it was annoying, out of place.

It's not supposed to be this way between them. It's not what either wanted.

She speaks up first: "Nick?"

"Hm?" he locks onto her gaze. She felt her heart bounce when he met her eyes, guilt maybe.

"Can we talk?" she requests. As if carefully, he nods. She spares an awkward smile. A guy passes them, and they realize this was no place to start, so Laura opens the rusty, metallic door to her room and enters with Nick following in.

The floors are stone tiles, and the walls are large, stone bricks. The bed across them is small, has a thin, plain, dark blanket neatly folded at its edge, a stained, white corner-tucked in sheet, and a pillow that looked uncomfortable. Opposite are the two black lockers, and a plastic, foldable chair beside them. Laura doesn't open either containers, turning to the detective who'd shut the door behind him.

He faces her and places both hands into his pockets, waiting.

She realizes it'd be harder than she'd reckoned as she opens and shuts her mouth in a loss of words and thoughts. "I…Wow, heh," she nervously chuckles, scratching her temple and placing one hand on her hip. Seeing her struggle, his eyes soften. She then purses her lips and holds his gaze determinedly. "This…isn't how I want things to be between us before I leave," she tells. Nick's face falls at the reminder, pressed by the fact that things were coming to an end of sort. He pushed it aside and focused on what she was saying, agreeing. He broke eye-contact and spoke quietly.

"Me neither…"

He speaks no more, certain not what to say as she.

Laura inhales, eyes darting about in search of a solution, the right combination of words to keep him on her side, and not at arm's length.

She considered then why he was acting this way from the start, and the answer becomes clear, if not heart-clenching.

"I…know you're worried about me…" she starts. His eyes snap back to hers. "But I'm worried about you too." He looks away once more.

He finds he doesn't want her to finish, and speaks so. "Look, I get it, Laura…I won't get in your way," he assured. He could see her brows furrow and an annoyed look flash across her misty-blue eyes.

"That's not what I meant," she insists. He cuts her off once more.

It wasn't just about her.

"I…" he starts, falling onto the chair he'd noticed beside the lockers as Laura stood opposite him, "promised Ellie I wouldn't go…" he confesses.

He hadn't verbally promised the young girl anything, but…

he **did **think about what she said, even what Laura said…

His chances of coming back were close to nothing faced with the Institute, his creators, the people he supposably betrayed by helping her find them.

They wouldn't let him go…

And he wouldn't be able to return to Ellie like he'd assured her so many times that he always would.

That he wouldn't leave her, like everyone she knew did…

Laura smiles lightly and crouches in front of him. "I made her a similar promise," she said. Nick eyed the blonde curiously. "That I'd come back…And I will, Nick…One way or another, I **am** coming back…" she confidently says. Nick eyes her for a long minute, a different look in his eyes, one of pain and longing combined.

He wanted so bad to believe her, to believe that she could, and even a small part of him wanted, just like Ellie, to beg her to stay…

Instead, he said: "Wanna go grab a drink?" The suggestion takes Laura off-guard, causing her to laugh out.

And he could have sworn

he'd fallen for her then…

"I'd love to," she smiled.

XXXXX


	22. What Could Be

A few drinks later, the two find they are curious to tour the Castle and its peculiar residents. They spoke to Sturges to hear a progress report. They spoke to Strong to see what that was all about. He had little to say expect that he was on the lookout for 'Milk of human kindness,' a line Nick recognized from the famous play: Macbeth. He and Laura were fairly confused and equally amused by what was said.

Soon enough, was time for dinner. They followed the crowd below at the ring of the bell in the quart-yard.

Neither of the two had seen this many people gathered in one place since coming into the new world, except bandit gangs, ironically.

There was forty, maybe fifty people inside, scattered about the fairly large room. Loud chatter filled the air, and somehow it was like everyone knew each other. Nick and Laura felt out of place, but together, safer at least. Nick nudges her shoulder and nods at a table with two people seated on it. They haste towards it as a third person follows and they seat themselves.

Their three dinner neighbors huddle together and converse, so somehow, the two managed to maintain their privacy, until a red-head, Cait, sits opposite them and speaks directly.

"So, you're the ones with the almighty quest to infiltrate the Institute, ay?" she asks. Nick and Laura share a tired glance. The amount of times they'd been asked for the story…Nevertheless, Laura shortly replies.

"It's not really…infiltration," she starts.

"More like a personal-retrieval," Nick finished. From a few adjacent tables, Codsworth is followed by a man with trolley full of cafeteria trays, and Cods, with his triple-robotic arms, hands them out to the people.

"Right. Heard all about your son. Real sorry, doll. Can't be easy," Cait tells with half-hearted sympathy. _'Ugh! more pity,' _thinks Laura. Nick knows she doesn't need this, and is thinking of how to shoo Cait away as Laura speaks.

"Right. Who are you?" she irritably asks. Cait moves and straddles the bench, leaning her elbow on the table and facing them.

"Name's Cait. I train the idiots who've never used a gun, let alone raised a fist against anyone," she proudly declares. "Not like this shit-hole was my first choice anyways," she looks away and around in distaste. Laura doesn't understand how she can say that. This has, so far, been the most advanced place she'd seen in the Commonwealth. Nick, however, catches a different angle.

"You're not actually with the Minutemen, are you?" he says.

"Ha! Nope," she shrugs. Laura is made curious. "Came here cause I heard they were lookin' for a hand. Not that it's my thing, **but**, my business was just shut down thanks to those jerk-asses from the Brotherhood of dicks," she irritably complains. Now the duo was actually interested in the conversation.

"What did they do?" Laura inquires. Cait swings her outer foot back beneath the table and leans in, evidently furious.

"That metallic-old-superman just came waltzing in with his goons, pickin' a fight with the scums at the Combat Zone, and putting me and old-man Tommy out of business!" she complains.

"The Combat Zone?" asks Laura.

"Here we are then!" Codsworth calls, placing cafeteria trays filled with mashed potatoes, an apple, a questionable piece of cooked meet, and the final gap has a fork and spoon, in front of each, spinning around then to Cait's side and doing the same. "Bon appétit!" he hovers to the next table. Nick faces the beauty to his side, happily explaining as he'd done many times before.

"You remember the Orpheum Theatre? It's a fight club now," he tells. Cait is confused as to why this would make more sense, but then grins.

"Ah, right! You're a vaultie!" she declares. Laura rolls her eyes. Nick notices, and is also so not up for this again.

"Wanna go eat these somewhere else?" he offers.

"Uh, yeah," she nods, rising with her tray.

"Wha-hey!" Cait protests. They ignore her as Nick leaves his tray behind and leads Laura with her food outside.

XXX

She averts her attention from looking out at the Minutemen from atop the roof, to her partner who was leaning back against the rail, blowing smoke from his cigarette.

Her mind wanders off then, with her empty tray near her foot on the floor. Nick catches her looking, and she turns away, smiling. He smiles too, and curiously asks: "What?" She shakes her head.

"Just…thinking…" she sighs, her smile fading. He raises a brow.

"About?"

"…Forget it. Tell me, what do you think, or…how do you think things are gonna to be, when I come back?" she asks enthusiastically. Nick straightens as well. She was clearly avoiding the chances of not coming back at all, and at the moment, he supported it.

"How do **you** want things to be?" he asked with a sly smirk as he brought the cigarette back up to his lips. She folds her arms and squints her eyes at the distance.

How things would be…

"It's an easy question, Laura," Nick chuckles at her hard-at-work thoughts. "Just off the top of your mind," he gestures. She grins.

"Well, off the top of my mind: I wanna get a house," she starts.

"Piece of cake. There's about three for rent at Diamond City, unless you wanna settle in Goodneighbor," he sarcastically tells. She laughs out.

"No thanks. I don't want my son growing on that 'of the people, for the people' propaganda," she tells. Nick laughs along.

"What else?" he encourages, pushing away his own thoughts on the topic.

The pictures his mind was generating then might as well be in a wedding-scrap book.

"He's ten years old, Nick…I haven't read enough parenting books about that phase," she grimly smiles. Nick eyes her sympathetically.

"You don't need a book, just ask me. I have plenty of experience raising kids," he breaks the ice, she laughs again.

"How **did** you and Ellie end up together anyways?" she curiously inquires.

"Ahh, now ain't that a story…" he drops his smoke and stomps it, leaning closer to Laura as he reminisced. "She came to the agency in Diamond City, looking for a detective. This must have been, what, five, four years ago…She wanted me to look into the murder of her old-man," he sorrowfully informed. Laura frowned. "Vex wasn't around then, so information wasn't easy to come by, and, John had too much on his plate, and, quite frankly, didn't seem like he cared enough what happened to an old bartender…He was less than pleased when I waltzed into town to investigate, but, heh, Ellie was stubborn back then as she is now. If it weren't for her persistence, and a lot of yelling and accusing John of doing nothing about what had happened, he wouldn't have let me work…Turns out, the bar's singer, you know her, Magnolia," Laura recalls. Nick continues: "yeah, turns out, an old lover of hers was the culprit. She was actually gonna take Ellie in, had a thing for her dad, but you should have seen the fight she put up then. She literally **begged** me to take her with me, said she'd help keep the office clean, make me coffee, and kept listing down the things she'd do for the place…Much like you, I thought Goodneighbor was not a place for people her age…so I **did** take her with me…Been a hell of an assistant since then, but, she also…"

"…Became more than that," Laura smiles. Nick turns to her, both only a foot apart.

"Yeah," he confessed.

"Kids have a way of crawling into your heart," Laura says. Nick chuckles.

"That's true…"

Laura then furrows her eyebrows. "But I…"

"What?" Nick pushes.

"It's just…You willingly chose to turn your life upside down, bringing her in…Why?" she almost needing-ly asked. Nick understands where she's coming from. He then looks to the ground…

"I…The Old Nick," he corrects himself. Laura's eyes soften on him. "He, uh…Had this understudy, a partner of his that he, uh, mentored…Raising kids is pretty much the same," he tells. Laura quiets for a second.

"…Seriously?" she asks in shock. Nick laughs out.

"It's instinct, Laura. That's all it is…You think too much, that's your problem…You just gotta teach 'em what you know is right, and you've learned is wrong…Sure, sometimes it can be challenging, but what isn't?" he points out. Laura eyes him for a long minute.

"Wow…I…never thought of it that way…" she confesses.

"And, besides…You won't be alone. I'll be there. Uh, at the office, I mean, when you need me," he is thankful he can't blush, despite having his tongue slip with words. Laura brightly smiles at him, overwhelmed with emotions she couldn't explain, but what was clear, she embraced: gratitude and admiration.

"Thanks, Nick," she softly tells. Nick gives her a pleased nod.

She looks to her feet. It was almost impossible not to think of Nate then, of how he'd first reacted when she confessed bearing a child. He was as freaked out as she was, and that she could tolerate, but the fact that she felt completely abandoned in the whole situation, she could not.

Close to labor, he refused to take a few days off to be with her, left her in the hands of her mom who was old and tired. First few months, still working, comes back with books and tells her they might help, just asks if she needs anything. Never asked how she was, never thought to ease her very obvious fears, or to at least try and hide his, or try anything in general! Because **she** tried, she really tried. He could barely stand Shaun's crying and would rarely spend a full ten minutes alone with him! Clutching at the excuse of being tired from work, work she cried at nights for not attending.

She was a cop. She'd seen. She couldn't trust Shaun with a nanny, yet at least, or hadn't found one she trusted. And it was only three months before when they got Cods, who was certainly not constructed for baby care.

She couldn't just go back to work and abandon her responsibility to Shaun.

But it wasn't hers alone, and Nate took rarely a part in it.

She wished she'd known Nick then. He would have helped, wouldn't have made her feel that way…

What was she thinking?

How would he have helped?

What excuse would he have had for being at their house, helping her, calming her, taking turns quieting the baby at night. He might as well just be...

_'Laura!' _scolded her mind.

What was she thinking?!

No. No. No.

Nick was her partner. Yes, partner. Best she'd ever had, yes.

You know what?

"And, you know…I think I might take Ellie up on her offer…" she says. Nick looks to her. "You could use someone out there, watching your back." Nick's eyes widen.

"You serious?" he asks. She chuckles.

Back out in the field, yes! Shaun was old enough to be left alone now, right? Besides, if she and Nick were out, Ellie and that big heart of hers would do a great job looking after Shaun. Maybe she's thinking too far ahead,

but with the way Nick was looking at her then, she couldn't see a reason to go back.

"If you'll have me," she smirks.

"…You don't even gotta ask," he smiles.

XXXXX


	23. Here We Go

"Alright. Just step onto the platform," Jack instructs. (No flash-drive to install Institute data, k?)

It was around six pm the next day. After breakfast, and dinner even, and, most importantly, a long well-set plan with Nick, Cait, and Preston about how her story should go when confronted. There were so many details she declared refusing to share, and requested their assistance with a convincing story.

It was clear that if the Institute truly watched their every move, they'd have been stopped by now, from building the portal, from killing that courser, from finding Virgil, Kellogg…So opens a door of avoiding collateral damage. She refused to confess to them, first and foremost, Nick's involvement in any of this, or the Minutemen, or Amari and Goodneighbor.

The story was set, and Nick hated that she was standing at the first row of fire, alone, he absolutely loathed it…But she was persistent, and he of all knew fear had a firm hand on her shoulder…If he could shove it away, and have her go in at the very least confident and assured, then so be it, he would indulge her.

Along with all those present at the Castle, except firmly stationed guards, Nick stood with heavy tension and anticipation, watching, a war ongoing within his mind and chest, the core reason being concern and the need to act.

Doubts.

The doubts were maddening.

He hovered over Sturges, breathing down his neck. "All set?" he asked a question similar to the former dozen he'd been nagging the builder with since the break of dawn.

"**Yes**, Valentine. Fucking chill," he insisted, tapping in haste on the keyboard, eyes fixed on the green terminal screen and the complex codes and commands it presented.

"Just focus on what you're doing," Nick sternly tells.

"The hell do you think I'm doing?!" Jack retorts. Their voices were barely heard over the sound of vibrating machinery and the chatter of the crowd.

"Okay, ease up," Preston tells, standing between them as separator.

The detective's reluctant eyes darted back to Laura's misty green ones, up there, on that metallic platform, enclosed by three curved pillars that met atop her head in the fix of a steel disc.

Her gaze was far, her thoughts raging, her heart racing, the mere minutes of preparation consuming.

Finally, the columns around her spun, fast, faster, picking up speed till she was hidden behind the blur of a sphere. "Here we go!" Jack declared.

White light blinded her vision.

The buzzing of the motor: a threatening, constant noise of preparation.

Her breathing quickened.

Her thoughts scattered.

A small but sharp pain engulfed her.

Then,

she was gone.

…

"It! Worked!" Jack announces across the loud whooshing of air from the machinery's movement speed.

"Then why is it still **on**?!" Nick demands.

"I'm working on it!" he retorts.

Half a minute passes.

A minute.

Two.

The portal remained drastically functional, more so picking up speed.

The crowd further tenses.

"Shit!" Jack cursers.

"Sturges!" Preston calls.

"Everybody get back!" Jack commands in haste. The crowd gasps and turn on their heels, scattering across the quart-yard into the safe arms of the brick fortress.

There was no boom, just the sound of mechanics screeching and screws coming loose. Many of the parts were sent flying, but thankfully no heads were targeted, for everyone was inside, horrifically watching. You could hear the electric zapping and definitely something got fried, smoke emitting from many different areas upon the machine. Finally, the spinning of the columns, that were decreased to just two, came to a halt, the portal blackened from smoke and malfunction.

Nick panics.

His heart sinks.

A pit digs into his stomach.

He rushes back out. Many eye him in dismay, unable and unwilling to predict what he was feeling in that

very

moment.

He just stood there, eyes bizarre, grabbing at his head in utter panic, thoughts as scattered as the doorway opposite him.

"No…"

he utters.

XXX

Exactly one hour and forty-two minutes had passed, he'd been counting, every passing minute, every passing second, waiting…

And how long would that last?

"Look at him, like a lost little puppy," Cait pouts.

"Yeah, no shit. The lady literally just evaporated, right before his eyes," Sturges nods, tweaking at the fallen parts with a wrench.

"Right, and then your portal celebrated Christmas early," Cait adds.

"You know, your sarcasm is **really** helping speed things up," Jack retorted irritably. Cait grins in amusement, hands on her hips as she watched Jack work, having nothing better to do.

Then

suddenly

a zapping sound

a spot on the ground

a blue, electric circle

and there she was.

Nick jumped to his feet, eyes as wide as windows and jaw agape.

Everyone in vision-line mimicked his reaction.

The blonde, as though stumbled upon an alien planet, eyed around frantically, balance lost and her footing foreign from the transition.

Her eyes fell on Nick, and she inhaled sharply. He rushed towards her, and she approached him in haste. Without warning, she fell into his arms and sobbed uncontrollably. Confused, he was, would be an understatement. He was shocked, and **highly** concerned!

but he held her tight,

securely within his grasp.

"Hey! Hey! It's okay! You're back! You're safe!" he tried, yet she continued to cry and cry, driving him mad with worry. _'What the hell did they do to her?!'_ wondered his mind.

"Everyone, back up! Back up!" Preston's voice demanded at the crowd that was forming around the two.

"Ya heard the man! Back the fuck up!" shouted Cait.

"To my office. Come on," Preston informed the duo, also evidently shocked and worried.

XXX

"Laura. Can you tell us what happened?" Preston gently tries. Laura is seated on a chair, quiet, still, and clenching finger after finger. Nick was sitting beside her, studying her, attempting to figure out what kind of ghost she'd seen that had gotten her so pail…so…broken…

Laura remained quiet, wondering how in the world she'd explain…Her eyes were fixed on her hands, for some reason, refusing to speak. Nick touched her shoulder, and alas she turned to him with empty eyes. After holding his gaze for half a minute, she looked away again.

Whatever had happened, Nick knew had affected her greatly. Having gone for her son, Nick was certain it was related…It wasn't something she was comfortable talking about, but he felt confident he could get her to tell him.

He turned to Preston. "Give us a minute, Garvey," he requested. Though impatient to understand, Preston respected Nick's request and complied with a nod, then took his leave, shutting the door behind him.

Nick turned to Laura.

With a strong urge to further comfort her, he put an arm around her and held her closely to his chest. She remained frigid, but he could tell she'd eased up, if only in the slight.

She buried her face in his arm, stubborn tears wetting the cloth of his button-up, then she firmly gripped said arm with her hand, as though she needed to insure he was still there with her. He pulled her close, held her tighter, and found that, for some reason, he was taking in the scent of her hair, whilst, at the same time, despising, **absolutely** despising the state she was in.

For a full minute, she remained in his arms, going over, again and again, what had happened, trying to make sense of it,

and the inevitable conclusion.

He was going out of his mind wondering what had happened. In order to truly help her, to bring her out of this dark, gruesome haze, he had to know.

He had to ask.

"Laura," he gently called, then swallowed the crack in his voice. He couldn't understand why he felt almost as emotionally shaken as she was, seeing her this way…

falling apart…

"Talk to me," he said. Immediately, he felt her shake her head, then resist his hold and rise to her feet, head still moving from side to side in rejection.

"I can't…I can't-hhh," she sighed, placing her palms flat on the round table amidst the room, as though words betrayed her, Nick could tell. He, tense as a spring, rose after her.

"Laura…Did they hurt you?" he asked reluctantly, like he didn't ever want to hear a confirmation to that. He'd looked her over. There were no signs of physical abuse, but she'd been so balled up, maybe he missed it.

He let go of air he didn't know he was holding in when she shook her head dismissively. "Okay," he nodded slowly, realizing he'd need to lure answers out of her. He decided to ask the second most important question, though very reluctant still. "What, uh, what happened to Shaun?"

The sudden expression of pain that overcame her weak features was enough of an answer. She firmly shook her head.

"…

My son died…in that vault…"

she grimly answered.

Nick's eyes widened.

…She resumed.

"That…That man…is **not**…my son…" she insisted, hands balling into fists that threatened to crush the table beneath their white-knuckled weight.

"Man? What man? Okay, tell you what. Walk me through it. Walk me through what happened, step by step," he instructed. She sharply exhaled,

then

she started.

"I…When I got there…I was in this…**room**, surrounded by what looked like cameras, dozens of them in this…dome I was in. He talked through the speakers, guided me to some elevator…When I got up…there was this boy behind…some glass…caged up like an animal…I thought it was Shaun," she shakily breathed, then hardened her features. "Then, the real Shaun walked…Some sixty-year-old freak! The other one was just a **fucking** synth!" she spat, face red with rage.

Nick was left speechless.

Laura regained her composure and smiled darkly. "He-Hahaha! He's their leader, Nick! He's their-Ha!" she began to silently laugh out, as if it was hard to breathe, before her momentary hysteria welted and she was crying again. As if fingers had snapped before him at the sound of her gasps, he was at her side, holding her in his arms again.

…Their leader?

…

…What?!

"He-He's their leader, Nick! My **son**. **Kidnaps** people for a living!" she repeats.

…

Nick had nothing to say to that.

He wanted to tell her that that was impossible,

but why would it be?

"Laura. Are you sure its him, Shaun?" he tried. She pushed out of his grasp, face over-come with rage.

"He **told** me, right after he **deactivated** the ten-year-old kid-**synth**! Said 'Oh, Laura! Is it hard to believe that not ten, but **sixty** years had passed?!'" she exasperated.

"This…This doesn't make any sense," Nick utters.

"No **shit**!"

"Then, the whole fiasco at the vault! They took a baby to, what, **raise**, and make their leader?!" he joins in on the bizarre.

"No…They took Shaun, because he was an infant, not yet affected by the radiation…They wanted to **use** him to make synths, or whatever the fuck! How…How could this! How!" she stuttered. Nick gathered his wits to help the blonde collect hers.

"Okay! Easy! Laura!" he grasps her shoulders and still her, locking onto her wild gaze. "Breathe," he advised. She shakily exhaled, eyes stubbornly watering again. She pursed her lips, as if reluctant to speak it out,

but, eventually,

she did…

"…He's gone, Nick…My boy's gone," she confessed, followed by a sharp gasp and another stream of tears and pain consumed her entire physical being. Nick sighed, loathing circumstances,

how the world hurt her…

Why?

What reason?!

She turned her back to him and walked to the end of the room.

When she spoke next, her voice was broken,

but cold.

"He showed me around. They called him Father. The place was…incredible, and all I felt, was a deep, **choking** disgust I'd never felt in my life…Like I was dying…I knew I had to get out," she faced the concerned detective once more. "But I knew he wouldn't just let me go…They…The way they looked at me…They didn't trust me…They didn't want me there…But he…He said I could be with them…Make the world better," she gave an empty smile at that. "…Said I had to prove myself first…"

_'Why __**did**__ he let her go?'_ wondered Nick, though grateful that he did.

But why?

Why **would** he let her walk out?

She continued: "He says that he'd send a courser to some place called, uhhh, Nahant Wharf? Said, if I chose in, I should help him take down the rogue synth there. Some mobster named Gabriel…"

"Okay, well, that's not happening," Nick states. Laura furrows her eyebrows at him.

"What do you mean?" she wasn't sure what he was referring to, felt like there was more behind his words.

There was.

"I mean…We should go back to Diamond City…There's nothing left for us here…" he says.

Laura continues to eye him perplexedly.

Leave?

…Give it all up?

She was not entirely aware that it was indeed, after such a long search, so many obstacles, so many sacrifices,

over…

"I…" Nick's chest aches as he continues to speak… "I promised you we'd get your son back…I…I let you down," he confesses, refusing to meet her eyes. Laura's gaze softens at him. Slowly, she approaches him, places a warm hand on his cheek, and smiles softly. His eyes rise to meet hers in confusion, and his skin numbs at her touch.

"You did help me find him…It's not your fault things ended up this way…You kept your word," she told, genuinely content with his sincerity, with his firm presence by her side.

Nick felt his chest ache again, this time because of something different.

He knew what it was.

He knew he was sinfully attracted to her.

Maybe…Maybe even in love with her…

It wasn't right,

and it certainly wasn't the time.

Laura looked into his eyes, and she felt it too.

Though she refused to acknowledge it, she did not keep from voicing the truth she knew.

With one hand still on his cheek, and the other rising to rest on his shoulder, she spoke: "You know, when I was up there…All I could think about…was coming back, to Ellie…to you…" she quietly confessed.

Nick found himself wishing she would stop,

just stop torturing him.

Her sweet words.

Her huge heart.

Those mesmerizing eyes of hers that he saw the best of himself in…

She had to stop.

It wasn't right.

Her eyes indeed faltered to his lips, unintentionally mulling over closing the distance, before her mind ran past his former suggestion, and refused it.

"But I can't go…" she said, bringing back her hands and turning away from him. "I can't leave." It takes Nick a minute to process what she'd said and what she meant.

"What do you mean?" he asked, tone stern as though wanting to ask: 'What more is there to do?!'

"I mean…I don't know, Nick! I mean…I've **seen** things, at the Institute! I may be the **only** person who ever **has** and lived to tell about…" she approaches him again, evidently serious, as he attempts to comprehend her meaning. "There are literally **three** factions who wanna take them down…I can help **all** of them…I can…do **something**," she says, gaze far. Nick shakes his head irritably.

"No," he says. Her eyes snap to his in confusion. "You're not doing this for anyone but **yourself**," he says. It hits her right in the chest. She eyes him hurtfully. He is unfazed as he knows he is right. "You want revenge, Laura. Revenge for how they ruined your life…"

Her expression hardens. "I do," she confesses.

"But that's not **right**, Laura!" Nick insists. "You'd be risking your **life**!" he declares, then his brain halts, and realizes he'd been doing something very similar for several months now.

For several months, since he'd found those Eddie Winter tapes, the man responsible for Jenny's death, the man whom he'd discovered had transformed himself into the world's very first ghoul just to avoid the death that visited with the dropping of the bombs all those years ago.

For several months, Nick had been seeking proof of his whereabouts, to end him,

to get revenge…

A hypocrite was the last thing Nick wanted to be…

But he cared about Laura, a lot more than he'd like, so for her to walk down a suicidal path as he'd been doing, was something he definitely didn't want.

"I know that damn well, Nick! But for whatever my reasons, you know it as much as I do…We'd be idiots to walk away from this," she insists.

"From **what**? What exactly did you see that could be so damn helpful?!"

"I saw **enough**! I know the layout of most of the place, I know the heads of the board, the kind of security we'd face! And I'd know a lot more…if I went through with what he wants me to do…" she pipes down with that part, hesitant as well. Nick eyes her in utter shock.

"You wanna **what**?" he demands, further nearing her. She nears him too, them only a single foot away now.

"I wanna **use** this chance, Nick.

Cause it might be the only one we ever get."

Nick remains silent…He couldn't see a chance; all he could see, was new and colorful possibilities of losing her…Why was she so persistent on putting herself in harm's way?

…But…she was right…

She could see him debating back and forth in his eyes, and knew for certain

that he was worried most of all,

for her…

It warmed her heart,

and she knew he was right…It **was** dangerous…But everything seemed so to her, it was not **new**…

But

he could avoid that danger…He didn't have to face it with her…

"You should go, Nick…" she says, gaze afar.

It physically hurt her to release those words.

He'd leave?

He'd leave her?

It physically hurt to just think of…

But she couldn't, **wouldn't**, put him in harm's way.

"You did what I hired you to do," hearing her say so, offended him deeply for some reason.

But the fact still remained from the start…She was just a client…

But she wasn't...She was more…Why was she more?

"…This part, isn't something you have to do…But, I do…You know I do..." she softly tells, then smiles. "Remember at the Memory Den, when you were willing to risk your life for the smallest chance of finding anything about the Institute in Kellogg's mind…It's my turn to take the risk…You're not the only one who gets to play hero," she smirks, eyes glistering, as though it was an unspoken goodbye.

He smiled at her words, and a forced laugh vibrated his chest at the irony.

…

"…Then I don't see how I can leave," he says.

Her smile vanishes.

"No, Nick-"

"No, you're right. It **is** a big chance…And now that I can't keep you from constantly trying to kill yourself, I can safely join you knowing I did all I could to stop you, expect tie you up, throw you over my shoulder and walk outta here," he grins, causing her to involuntarily laugh out, placing a hand on her chest, as if it hurt to laugh after so much pain and pressure.

That laugh…How much he loved seeing it, hearing it…was ridiculous, he thought,

but he did.

Still, she shook her head. "I can't ask you to do this," she tells, fairly reluctant and concerned.

"And I don't remember asking for permission. It's final, Main. I'm staying; deal with it," he told.

She smiled.

"How will I ever?" she retorted sarcastically.

He smiled back.

XXXXX


	24. Allegiance

"The day after tomorrow. Nahant Wharf?" Preston asks for confirmation.

"Yeah," Laura nods. They were in the office/meeting room, having beckoned Preston in to listen.

"It's true; there **is** a man there terrorizing many nearby settlements," he says.

"Yeah."

"And, you're saying, if you do this, you're on their good side?"

"Pretty much."

"You wanna be the inside agent?"

Laura glances at Nick as if for support. He catches her gaze and gives a firm nod. "That is the idea," he says. Preston considers their words.

What they were offering was bigger than just visiting the Institute, it was an actual, physical chance to exploit them,

take them down

for good.

He could feel the tide change.

This was huge.

"And, how long would you keep this up?" he asks.

"Until I find some kind of weakness. Least of all, a way in," Laura replies.

"And you're aware how dangerous this is for you, if you get caught," Preston adds. Nick tenses at the statement he'd have to get used to. Laura avoids looking his way, knowing how he'd react.

"Yes," she firmly tells.

She was doing this.

That's final.

"…Why?" Preston pushes perplexedly.

"…Because no one else can," she confidently replies. Nick is saddened and angered by the fact all at once.

It wasn't fair, he kept thinking.

But he knew she was set,

and he'd be damned if he turned his back on her now.

For a long minute, Preston considers their plan, **her** plan, as it seemed Nick was just along for the ride,

so was he.

"…Okay…" he nods.

"…Okay?" Nick asks the question on Laura's mind.

"We're in. The Minutemen are with you," he clarifies.

Nick and Laura ease at the heavy support.

"I'll gather up a number to help you with the mission," he says, heading for the door.

"No, wait!" she calls. He pauses and turns to her curiously, Nick too. "I already told them the story, and they believed it. I can't show them now that the Minutemen are involved in any way, it would put you all in great risk."

"Well, we can't just go about this alone, Laura," Nick insists.

"He's sending a courser," she reminds.

"You realize we **killed** a courser once, right?" Nick rejects.

"That was because we tricked it. It's different this time. I need to keep cover! I can't go in with Minutemen. They'll know I lied!" she persists. Nick sighs irritably at the complications. Preston considers her words.

"She's right," he says. Nick glares his way. Preston holds his gaze. "It would be putting her at a greater risk," he clarifies, successfully convincing the synth he knew cared greatly for the blonde. Nick still had half-a-mind to kidnap Laura back to Diamond City.

Preston then considers something, opens the door, and calls out. "Cods!"

"Yes, general!" Cods's voice answers.

"Get me Cait!" Preston tells.

"Right on!"

He closes the door and turns to the duo. "She's been threatening to leave, saying she wasn't being useful. She underestimates herself. She's smart, capable. You could use her help, and she's not Minutemen. I know she's dying to get some action."

XXX

It was several hours later when they heard it, a Vertibird: a Brotherhood helicopter, flying their way and landing several feet outside the Castle. Soon enough, three Power-armored figures approached the gate and demanded an audience.

Many settlers were already at Preston's door.

At the commotion, Laura and Nick made way with the crowd as Preston went to face the threatening trio.

The audience was tense, many wielding firearms in alert. The Brotherhood were foreigners in the Commonwealth that no one knew nor trusted. For them to march to the Castle raised many questions.

"Evening, gentlemen. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Preston smirks calmly, insuring his posture remained confident as to show that the Minutemen were not afraid and were not to be trifled with.

"Are you in charge here?" the middle one asked, voice muffled behind the mask.

"That I am," Preston replies. The man reaches for his mask and removes it, fixing it behind his back somehow.

"I am Paladin Danse of the Brotherhood of Steel," the pale-skinned, raven-headed, blue-eyed male, Jason, replies.

"Great," Nick quietly utters in sarcasm. Laura, who is beside him, hears him, yet she is consumed with memories of what she'd seen at the Institute.

So many synths.

So many coursers…

If things went south, did they really stand a chance? Even with the Minutemen at their backs, whom mostly consisted of farmers and builders?!

…The Brotherhood…

Look at them…

Look at what they arrived in…

Look at their **armor**…

Look at a chance not given twice…

"Oh, you've gotta be shittin' me!" Cait's voice shouts, attracting everyone's attention as she pushed her way to the front. "**Christ**, Danse!" she calls, fixing her hands on her hips, features stern. Realization flashes across the Paladin's eyes.

"Cait," he retorts, slightly confused. Preston, and those who knew Cait's story, deduced that the two had met at the Combat Zone.

"The hell are you doing here?! Come to shut the place down?!" she mocks. Jason ignores her and faces Preston once more. Nick feels something squeeze his hand, and looks to see Laura's eyes fixed firmly on his.

"Trust me," she said, before releasing his hand and clawing her way to the front, leaving him quite concerned and confused.

"Our scribes detected some powerful activity in your region, and we were sent to investigate," Jason clarifies, spotting the blonde who was suddenly at Preston's side.

She put a hand on his shoulder and he faced her perplexedly. Nick was making his way to the front till he could see her. The Brotherhood hadn't spotted him yet in the crowd, too focused on the suspicious blonde, who spoke in a very hushed tone so that only Garvey could hear her.

"Preston. We need them. The Brotherhood," she said. He furrowed his eyebrows in reply. She explains. "You remember what I told you I saw; hundreds of synths. If we're compromised, we can't face them alone. We need their firepower."

"We can't trust them," he quickly rejects.

"They **need** us. **I**'m the one going in and out, and I'm with **you** guys. Team up, but don't submit," she firmly warns.

Preston studies her words.

"Is there a problem?" Jason warily asks. It was half-a-minute as Preston considered what she'd said, and finally faced the Paladin once again.

"You are the head of this team?" he asks. Jason eyes him strangely.

"Yes."

"Where's is your leader?"

Now Jason was seriously worried and perplexed. "Elder Maxon is aboard the Prydwen. Why?"

"We have an urgent matter to discuss with him…about the Institute," Preston declares. Jason's eyes go wide. Him and his team are shocked, as well as many of the Minutemen themselves, including Nick and Cait.

**This **was what Laura meant?!

"I can deliver the message, and if it is worth his time, he will see about meeting with you," Jason instructs. Preston smiles blankly.

"Good enough. Follow me, Paladin," he waves as he moves back and the crowd clears. "Laura. Nick. Sturges. With me."

"A synth!" one of Jason's men exclaims, aiming an immediate weapon at Nick. The crowd around him scatter away.

"Wow!" Nick exclaims in shock. Laura's heart jumps in fear. Preston quickly interferes.

"That man is under my **strict** protection, Paladin," he declares.

"He is a synth. He **works** for the Institute!" Danse retorts.

"He's **helping** us take them **down**!" Laura insists, heading to stand in front of him protectively. Preston takes her side.

"Damn it, Danse. Tell your goons to stand down!" Cait demands, approaching the Paladin in haste.

Jason looks from her, to Preston, to Laura and Nick.

"…Stand down," he finally tells.

"Shit," breathes Sturges from afar.

XXX

"If that is the plan, I would like to participate," Jason nods.

"No. For the last **time**, they **can't** know I'm working **with** anyone. They'll call me out, and we'll compromise the **whole** mission!" Laura insists.

"Then I will discard my armor and come alongside Cait. I need to see firsthand what we're up against," Danse pushes.

"And what am I supposed to tell the courser when he sees all of you with me?!" she demands.

"Tell him you're not **dumb**! Tell him, that after all that they'd done to you, you don't exactly trust them. **Tell** him, that a job this **big**, needs **people**. Get **creative**, Laura!" Nick sharply tells. She eyes him in slight shock, not expecting his outburst. Apparently, he was on edge.

So was everyone.

"The synth is right," Danse decides, despite highly distrusting him. Nick snaps to him.

"That's detective Valentine to you, **Paladin**," he tells. Jack chuckles at that. Danse remains firm with Nick's gaze, eyeing him with equal disgust.

"Paladin. How long before your leader graces us with his presence?" Preston asks, sarcasm evident in his tone. Jason notes it, and eyes Preston irritably.

"As soon as I'm done recording a report, and sending one of my men off with it. I will stay here till the mission is complete."

"Alright then. Class dismissed."

XXX

"Danse!" Cait calls. Jason turns from his spot atop the Castle roof. He was using a holotape to report the events for Arthur Maxon, and was about done when he turned to face her. He was armor-less then, merely in his orange and white Brotherhood jumpsuit. "I hear you're stickin' around. What exactly are you playing at?" she asks, stopping two feet from him and crossing her arms. Jason refrains from rolling his eyes.

"I'm not playing at anything, Cait. This is bigger than your supposed business, and you need as much help as you can get," he tells.

"I don't recall asking for help."

"That's not your decision to make. Look, I get how you see us, the Brotherhood. You fail to understand that we want nothing but order in the Commonwealth."

"Well, that's not **your** decision to make," she retorts. "You know damn well no one wants you hear, yet you stick like bugs," she calmly compares.

"People confuse what they want with what they need. They may not **want** us, but they do **need** us," he insists. She scoffs. His gaze softens on her. "What are you doing here, Cait?" he curiously asks.

"…Garvey hired me to train the potato-sacks downstairs," she tells. He considers this for a moment.

"Well, my offer still stands. We could use someone like you in the Brotherhood," he says. Cait gives him a long look.

Then,

she closely approaches him,

her lips an inch away from his.

"You can take your offer…

and shove it…"

she whispers, her breath ghosting against his lips, causing his heart to jump.

She locks onto his gaze, gives him one, languid smirk, then turns on her heels, and walks away…

Jason shakes his head, a forced smirk gracing his tired features.

It would be a long few days with her around.

XXXXX


	25. Gossip

"You goin' for a nap?" Nick asks Laura as they walk away from the meeting room.

"Nuha," she smirks, as if mocking the thought. "I'm going to get veeery drunk," she says. Nick smirks as well.

"I can get on board with that," he replies. She faces him in amusement as they walk.

"Can you even **get** drunk?" she curiously asks. Nick grins.

"I can pretend to be," he says. She grins back.

"Good enough."

XXX

"Weeell, look who it is," a voice calls from behind the two, who had just arrived at the bar's counter and were yet to order. Nick and Laura turn to be faced with Rob and Kat. They certainly weren't expecting that.

"Kat. Maccready," confirms Laura.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nick asks.

"Dropping off a package," Rob grins. Kat elbows his arm lightly.

"Quit callin' her that," she scolds, referring to Curie, whom, after being chased into Vault 81, they were pulled into finding (long story), and once they did, she'd convinced them to help her obtain a gen-3 (human-like-synth) body, then they dropped her off at Preston's to help medically. Rob rolls his eyes.

"Yes, dear," he gives sarcastically. She rolls her eyes as well. Nick and Laura share an amused look. "We saw the big lump of machinery and some dude in Brotherhood armor. The hell's going on?" Rob inquires in confusion. Nick and Laura simultaneously sigh.

XXX

"A courser! Man, I'm still trying to believe the whole portal thing!" Rob exclaims. The four were seated at one of the quart's picnic tables, talking over the events whilst sharing drinks.

"Forget that; what if he turns on you, the courser?" Kat adds.

"Yeah. How the hell did you not think of that?" Rob affirms.

"Of course we did!" Nick irritably tells. "That's why we're not going alone!" Laura hopes they'd shut up about that. She did not need Nick getting overprotective on her again, even if she thought it sweet.

"You know what we need?! More drinks," she changes topic.

"Agreed," Rob rises. "Valentine, come on," he beckons.

"What, need me to hold your hand?" Nick sarcastically retorts.

"Will you **just**!" Rob pushes.

"Fine! Fine," Nick gives, rising from his seat by Laura to follow after the red-head.

XXX

"So, what's the deal with you and Laura?" Rob suddenly asks him after ordering for them. Nick pretends he doesn't know what he's talking about.

"What do you mean?" he tiredly asks, leaning against the bar with both elbows, not even facing Rob, his fedora-hat tilted down. Rob rests with his side against the counter, eyeing Nick intently.

"You're head over heels for the woman," he states in both amusement and certainty. Nick snaps his eyes to meet Rob's, feeling exposed. Rob holds his gaze firmly, his smirk still there, but his eyes quite serious.

Nick looks away.

"…

I know," he says.

Rob is taken aback by his none-denial to the accusation. He then mimics Nick's posture. The bartender pushes the drinks towards them. Nick is about to grab them and go when Rob speaks up. "Why do you say it like I just told you your mom died?" he mocks, thought truly curious. Nick scowls at Maccready's crude words.

"Because nothing can happen!" he states.

"Why not?" Rob shrugs. His eyes then widen. "Oh, is it because you don't have aaaaa…" Nick's eyes widen as well.

"What?! No, it's not **that**!" he exclaims, then lowers his voice as Rob chuckles. "Her husband just **died** a couple weeks ago." Nick firmly clarifies, then tries to ignore his whining heart that was displeased with the obstacle keeping him from who he sought.

Rob considers this, then straightens, shaking his head in rejection. "The way she talks to you…the way she looks at you," he says. Nick turns to him with full attention, as if subconsciously wanting to confirm what he'd been suspecting for a while now. "She seems pretty over him to me."

As if automatically, Nick turns to eye her, and Rob does the same. The two find that the girls were eyeing them as well. Nick and Laura's eyes lock. Their gazes are heavy towards one another, as if carrying incomprehensible meaning, or perhaps something too known between them.

Nick actually found his mind repeating Rob's question to himself, and then again reminding himself of the circumstances. He broke eye contact reluctantly.

"She's just…confused," he says, turning to the bar again. Rob faces him and cocks an eyebrow.

"Confused?" he repeats.

"Yeah. She…I'm the only one by her side, that's why she…might be feeling something, that may be nothing at all."

"…Riiight…Cause you can tell what she feels or thinks," Rob mocks. Nick eyes him irritably.

"What about **you**, Maccready?"

"What **about** me?"

"What happened to 'I'm a lone wolf' and 'I work alone', hmm? What are you doing hangin' out with Kat?" Nick elaborates. Rob looks away.

"We were finishing a job," he tells the half-truth.

"Yeah? The **one** job? So you haven't been working together since the Fort?" Nick pushes.

"You know what; its none of your damn business," Rob suddenly shoots, picking up the drinks.

"Thought so," Nick smirks as if victoriously.

XXX

"So, you and Robert still working together?" Laura asks Kat casually.

"Mm," Kat bites her lower lip both shyly and excitedly. Laura, who was somewhat drunk grins.

"Ohhh, it's like that, huh?" she says. Kat chuckles.

"Maybe…He's not exactly easy-going, Rob is," she says, a flash of sadness crossing her eyes before it quickly disappeared. "But what about you and the brooding detective, ay?" she grins again. For a moment, Laura is confused as to who Kat was talking about, then, when her tipsy mind cleared momentarily, she recalled who, and the fact that this wasn't the first time someone had implied they were an item, the most recent being Ellie.

"Nick? No. He…" she turns to look at him, and sees the pair of boys looking right back at them, her heart jumps, before he eyes away and says something to Rob, then turns to face the bar again. "Yeah…" she suddenly sighs, the confession fast and confused.

"Yeah?" Kat asks. Laura faces her once more.

"Yeah, I think there's…something…I like him…A lot…Do you think his lips taste like metal?" she asks. Kat is shocked by her question, then bursts into laughter. Laura doesn't see what's funny.

"Damn, girl! I think you've had waaay too much to drink," she laughs again.

"Not even **close**. After the day** I** just had," she states. Kat's laughter dies down.

"Yeah, I guess you've earned it," she smiles kindly at Laura.

The things she's been through.

Kat couldn't even imagine.

Just then, the boys walk back towards them.

The rest of the night was full of idle chatter and gossip, about the Institute, the Brotherhood, the Minutemen and even the Railroad. They talked about Preston, Cait and Danse, Strong and Virgil the super-mutants, how Nick and Laura took down a courser, how Rob and Kat found themselves in some random, inhabited vault.

The drunker Laura, got, the more her feelings towards Nick showed, and the more Rob continued to annoy Nick by knowingly smirking at him.

She'd smile loving at him, touch his shoulder, lean her head against his upper-arm, imply he was her savior, that she never would have survived without him, and exaggerated things of the sort. When it felt like it was starting to get out of hand, Nick finally decided she'd had enough, and called it a night.

XXX

"Okay, doll. There ya go," Nick beckons, gently pushing Laura down onto her bed.

"Owww," she groans from random pain.

"Sleep it off, honey. You'll feel better in the morning, after coffee," he told as he covered her with her blanket.

"Mmm, you're so sweet, Nick," she smiled with closed eyes. Nick tried not to be affected by her words.

"I try to be," he humorously retorted.

Finally done, he pulls away, and she halts him by his shirt-collar, his hat tumbling onto the inner side of the bed, next to the wall. His hands shot out to the outer edge of the bed to keep himself from falling flat onto her.

"No, no. Nick. Stay," she requested. He sighs, picking up the heavy scent of alcohol in her breath.

"Laura, you should really get some rest-"

"Well, if you leave me, Nick, I won't. I'll keep thinking about Shaun, and everything that's happened," her eyes magically water, "and I don't wanna think, Nick, please," she tells, her hand floating onto his cheek, warm and soft.

He eyes her in heavy reluctance. A part of him would like nothing else but to crawl into bed with her, and the other…

Screw the other, if he walks away, and she starts crying-

No. Nope. Not gonna happen.

"Alright," he gives. She sniffs and smiles at him in complete gratitude. "But no funny business," he smirked, causing her to chuckle, then her mind to be consumed by several funny business scenarios with him.

He wished he'd stop making stupid nervous-jokes as he peeled open the blanket, kicked off his shoes, and climbed in beside her.

As if it had finally happened, for her, he found she was glued to his side, arm across his chest and on his cheek, slowly grazing it with her thumb, and her head was on his chest as well, right under his chin. His heart and head were racing. Hesitantly, he rested his hand on her shoulder, and after a minute, he relaxed between her grasp, and his hand held her shoulder securely as his head tilted to take in the scent of her hair. He inhaled it deeply, his heartrate calming down, then he released a long sigh. She didn't speak, and he assumed she was already fast asleep.

Many contradicting thoughts battled in his mind, until he shut his eyes and shut them up along so, simply living in the moment till sleep claimed him too.

XXXXX


End file.
